Bleach Resurrected Souls
by DeathKnightofAnime
Summary: Two year have passed and The 13 Court Guard Squads have gone without permanent captain replacements so they seek Ichigo, Rukia and an old student of the Head Captain for suitable replacements meanwhile a masked man roams the Rukon District
1. Chapter 1

Bleach: Resurrected Souls

Chapter 1 A New Decision for a New Life

Two Years later (Ichigo and his friends have already graduated)

(Soul Society-Squad 1 Barracks-Captains Meeting Room)

"As you're all well aware it seems that every Soul Reaper that's worthy of taking on the title of Captain is afraid to do so because of the dark history those positions hold so Central 46 has left it up to us to decide who might be willing to fill the positions" explaind Head Captain Yamamoto.

"Damn it's too bad Ichigo is only a Substitute Soul Reaper he'd fill the captain position nicely" said Shunsui keeping his face hidden under his hat.

"While we all agree Ichigo has the power he lacks the discipline to be a captain" said Byakuya in his usual calm tone.

"Heh what are you talking about Kuchiki, look at me I'm not disciplined in the slightest and I'm a captain, the only thing that's holding Ichigo back is the fact that he's still alive a problem I'd be happy to solve" said Kenpachi tapping his fingers on his sword.

"Hold on Zaraki don't do anything rash he's still a great ally after all" said Sajin in protest to Kenpachi's suggestion.

"I was just kidding relax Sajin" said Kenpachi smiling.

"Considering his track record I don't think it would be wise to let him be a captain, he's such a loose cannon" said Soi Fon in her usual jaded voice.

"To be honest I wouldn't mind if Ichigo became a captain he would bring a lot more interesting topics to these meetings" said Unohana in her kind tone.

"I'm all for Ichigo becoming a captain but his respect does leave something to be desired" said Toshiro in a grumble.

"You're just mad beause he keeps referring o you by your first name boy but I'm all for him being a captain since that would give me easy accees to his DNA" said Kurotsuchi in his usual creepy voice.

"ENOUGH!, It's quite obvious Ichigo has been favoured this argument but in order to make sure he's favoured by all I suggest he be brought before Central 46 and we'll let them decide on Ichigo Kurosaki's fate" said Yamamoto slamming his staff/zanpakuto on the ground.

"Might I inquire why master?" asked Jushiro Ukitake.

"Unless you've forgotten Jushiro, Ichigo Kurosaki has both Soul Reaper and Hollow powers which could cause Central 46 to interfere even when they said they wouldn't, in the meantime let's move on to the decision on the Squad 3 Captain" said Yamamoto.

"Master, everyone here including Byakuya agrees that Squad 3's Captain is to be Rukia Kuchiki" said Jushiro in a firm tone.

"Hm yes she shows all the qualities needed in a Captain however to be safe I would like her to take the Captains Exam, now as for Captain of Squad 9 I have my own preference, so I would like you to devote your attention to tracking down a former student of mine, his name is Kenrichi Yabureme" said Yamamoto.

"Any idea how we'd go about finding him old man?" asked Shunsui.

"Last I heard he's been going in and out between the Soul Society and the World of the Living but I leave him to you and the Stealth Force, Captain of Squad 2" said Yamamoto.

"Yes head captain" said Soi Fon leaving the meeting.

"As for Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki I leave them to you and Shunsui, do I make myself clear Jushiro" said Yamamoto firmly.

"Right" said Shunsui.

"Yes master" said Jushiro.

"Alright then this captains meeting is dismissed" said Yamamoto as the Captains leave.

"Well we got the more interesting job Jushiro" said Shunsui.

"What do you mean Shunsui?" asked Jushiro a little confused.

"Convincing Ichigo to come along quietly I mean but come to think of it if we're lucky it'll be easier than usual because isn't Rukia stationed in Karakura Town right now?" asked Shunsui.

"Ya she got re stationed in Karakura shortly after Ichigo regained his powers" said Jushiro looking up at the ceiling in a daze.

"So the Soul Society is taking action well it's time my pets go test out the abilities of these two potential captains" said a shadowy figure releasing hollows into the living world.

(Karakura Town-minutes later)

"Getsuga Tenshō" said Ichigo releasing Zangetsu's technique to defeat a large mass of hollows.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren" said Rukia freezing a larger group of hollows in place which shattered seconds later.

"Damn there sure are a lot of hollows this time around" said Uryu firing thousands of arrows from his Ginrei Kojaku bow.

"Ya I hear ya" said Chad firing off a blast from his hollow-like arm.

"Tsubaki, Koten Zanshun I reject" said Orihime defeating the last of the hollow horde.

"Man how the hell did this many hollows appear and so suddenly too" said Ichigo scratching the back of his head.

"I don't know but we better leave here before suspicion is aroused" said Uryu pushing up his glasses.

"You might want to retract that statement Uryu" said Rukia as a Senkaimon opened up with Shunsui and Jushirio walking out of the gate.

"Hello everyone it's good to see you" said Jushiro in a serious calm tone.

"Captain Ukitake, Captain Kyoraku what brings the two of you to the World of the Living?" asked Rukia.

"Old man Yama sent us to collect the three of you, he has an important announcement you need to hear" said Shunsui pointing to Ichigo, Rukia and Orihime.

"Okay what was it we did this time?" asked Ichigo in an aggravated tone.

"Ichigo, it's not what you did, it's what you three have been asked to do" said Jushiro taking out a piece of paper.

"What do you mean Captain?" asked Orihime as she saw Ukitake unravel the scroll.

"It is hereby decreed that Ichigo Kurosaki is to be present at a Central 46 hearing to decide whether his promotion to Squad 5 Captain is acceptable, furthermore Rukia Kuchiki is to take the Captains Exam in order to determine if she is capable of accepting the role of Squad 3 Captain"

"Wait let me get this straight the Court Guard Squads have still gone this long without filling in those other three positions" said Ichigo in a hyped tone.

"Yes regrettably, and believe me old man Yama and Central 46 have tried to fill those spots but no one will take them because of the dark history they have" said Shunsui raising his straw hat.

"Okay but why does Orihime have to come?" asked Rukia.

"Captain Unohana has taken a great deal of interest in her abilities and feels that se does have potential to join Squad 4 as a 4th seat" explained Jushiro.

"Alright we'll come along quietly" said Ichigo.

"Good but first I have a feeling you want to come along too right Kisuke" said Shunsui just as Kisuke started walking out of the brush into the group's line of vision.

"Ya, I want to be there during the hearing since I have been working on something to solve the little obstacle that's in Ichigo's way of becoming a captain" said Urahara in his calm and cold tone.

"Very well then we leave immediately" said Jushiro as he and Shunsui left with Ichigo, Rukia and Kisuke following closely behind.

"Well that was unexpected" said Uryu.

"Indeed" said Chad

(Soul Society-Senkaimon)

"Alright so where do me and Urahara go from here?" asked Ichigo as he made it through to the Soul Society with the others.

"First we need to see the Head Captain and then we head down to Central 46" explained Jushiro.

"Good he needs to know I'll be attending the hearing as well" said Kisuke looking up at the sky.

(Squad 1 Barracks)

"Head Captain sir Captain Jushiro Ukitake and Captain Shunsui Kyoraku have returned with Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki and Orihime Inoue In tow" reported a stealth force messanger.

"Well what are you waiting for send them in" said the head captain.

"Well sir there's one more thing it seems Kisuke Urahara is also accompanying them" said the scout.

"What but I thought Kisuke was banished from this place so how did he get back here?" asked Mayuri in a fit of rage.

"Central 46 offered Kisuke a deal, he may return to the Soul Society whenever he may wish under the condition that he's escorted by a Captain or Ichigo when entering the Senkaimon but anyway send them in" said the Head Captain.

"Yes sir" said the scout stepping aside while the group entered.

"Welcome everyone" said Yamamoto.

"Cut the pleasantries old man and lets get down to business when's this hearing supposed to be?" asked Ichigo.

"Immediately and I'm assuming you'll be attending otherwise you wouldn't be here Urahara" said Yamamoto in a demanding tone.

"Ya so we'll be leaving now" said Urahara leaving with Ichigo while Rukia and Orihime stayed behind.

"Now Rukia Kuchiki the earliest exam date I could schedule for you was noon tomorrow so I would advise not going anywhere" said Yamamoto.

"Yes and if you'll allow it sir, if Ichigo is cleared I would like to train him in kido to prepare for his captaincy" said Rukia.

"Approved" said Yamamoto as Rukia left.

"Head captain I was told I would be joining Squad 4 as a 4th Seat but will I need to pass some sort of approval test?" asked Orihime.

"Young lady you will not need to prove yourself for your power is enough proof we need to know you'll serve the title well" said Retsu Unohana approaching the girl.

"Thank you Captain Unohana however there is still one problem that Ichigo and I face Head Captain, and that problem is that we are still technically human and we still have our own lives in Karakura Town so at most do you think you could grant us a small reprieve to say goodbye to our friends" explained Orihime.

"Then let it be so" said Yamamoto.

"Thank you sir" said Orihime leaving.

"And the hands of time continue to turn" said all the captains at once.

(Central 46 Court)

"Ichigo Kurosaki because of your condition we are still debating whether it is safe to let you become a Captain but maybe Kisuke Urahara can persuade us otherwise" said a judge.

"Members of Central 46 as you're well aware you originally banished me because I was helping the Vizards escape and during the time of my banishment I was working on a cure for hollowfication and I've found it" said Urahara which caused murmurs in the crowd.

"So you're saying you can cure my hollowfication Urahara!" said Ichigo in a distressed tone.

"Not just yours but the Vizards as well" said Urahara.

"How soon can you gather the supplies needed for the operation?" asked the judges.

"Within a day but I'll need to work closely with my former subordinate Mayuri Kurotsuchi which he may not like" said Kisuke.

"Then let it be done and let it be known Ichigo Kurosaki you've been approved to take Souskue Aizen's place as Captain of Squad 5 but only after the experiment is complete and only after you have mastered basic kido techniques" ordered the judges.

"Well that was entertaining" said Ichigo as he and Kisuke exited the courthouse.

"I need to go prepare as for you Ichigo I suggest you start preparing" said Urahara leaving for the Department of Research & Development.

"Ya you bet" said Ichigo taking his zapakuto off his back.

"Well here I come Zangetsu" said Ichigo as he found a spot and began meditating with his sword on his lap.

"And prepare for my power soul reaper" said the same shadowy figure who sent the hollow horde to the living world.


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach: Resurrected Souls

Chapter 2 Final Lessons and New Training

(Ichigo's Inner World)

"Well looks like I'm back here again" said Ichigo waking up in his inner world.

"Ichigo…" said Zangetsu approaching Ichigo at a slow walking pace.

"Zangetsu, I take it you heard the conversation at Central 46" Said Ichigo in a huff.

"I did and I hope you realize that by disposing of your inner hollow your spiritual power will be at the level of the other soul reaper captains" said Zangetsu in his deep philosophical voice.

"I know and that's why I'm here I want to face him one more time to see if I'm ready to survive without him" said Ichigo in a determined tone.

"Very well" said Zangetsu as he dispelled Ichigo's hollow side from his cloak.

"So partner you think you're ready to survive out in this world without me do you" said Hollow Ichigo as he drew his white Zangetsu blade.

"I'll have to be ready because as long as your around I'll never be able to become a captain" said Ichigo as he prepared for a clash with his other self.

(Soul Society-Rukon District-Districts 79-80)

"Deddo-Inpan-Houshutsu now I summon you from the corpse world into this one, veangeful souls of the dead and serve me Senken Fujin" said the dark figure summoning old foes of the Soul Society.

"Welcome back Souskue Aizen, Espada, Priveron Espada, my army is growing but I need more if I intend to completely annihilate the Soul Society" said Senken in a demented laugh as he began reviving dead human and arrancar souls.

"I think it's time I returned to the Seireitei" said a soul reaper as he fled from the scene only to be stopped by the Stealth Force.

"Kenrichi Yabureme, please come with us Captain Yamamoto wishes to speak with you" said Soi Fon approaching the head captain's old student.

"Sure thing Captain Soi Fon" said Ken following the Stealth Force Commander.

(Ichigo's Inner World)

"AAAH!"

*swords clash*

"Tell me something Ichigo do you really think you can survive with the support of Zangetsu alone!" said Hollow Ichigo in hs usual cackling voice.

"I do after all I survived for so long without you or Zangetsu back when I was first given my Soul Reaper powers so take this!" said Ichigo as he kicked his hollow to the ground and charged at him with a full force swing.

"Impressive Ichigo but that's not nearly enough" said Hollow Ichigo holding onto Ichigo's Zangetsu blade which was plunged into his side.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ichigo as his sword was slowly being forced out.

"The only way for you to truly prove your worth Ichigo is to defeat your hollow's bankai by using your shikai" said Zangetsu watching the battle.

"Defeat his bankai using my shikai" said Ichigo looking at his blade as it was fully pulled out.

"The old man is correct on the training method Ichigo, ever since you mastered bankai you have completely ignored the power that still lies within your shikai, if you haven't noticed or perhaps it didn't even occur to you most captains only use their bankai as an absolute last while you continuously flaunt it's power without even thinking so allow us to teach you this final lesson" said Hollow Ichigo assuming the bankai stance.

"I can't believe I was so stupid, I believed that my bankai was the only form of Zangetsu had to depend on in tight situations when the reality is I have to train in both disciplines if I even hope of surviving as a captain so Zangetsu show me what you're shikai can really do" said Ichigo as he was surrounded by an immense spiritual pressure.

"BAN-KAI!" yelled out Hollow Ichigo releasing his Zangetsu blade's second release.

(Soul Society-Seireitei)

"What do you think he's doing inside his inner world Rukia?" asked Orihime as Rukia and herself stood in front of Ichigo.

"My guess is he's undegoing his Zanjutsu training I guess he figured his Zanpakuto spirit could train him better than anyone else but also I think he's trying to prove he can survive without his inner hollow because if he wants to be a captain he's going to have to" said Rukia in a calm tone.

Soul Society Report: "Will Rukia Kuchiki, Ichigo Kurosaki and Shuhei Hisagi please report to Squad 1 Barracks for briefing on the identity of the new Squad 9 Captain"

"Well that's my cue to go hopefully the head captain will be able to excuse Ichigo" said Rukia leaving.

(Ichigo's Inner World)

"Getsuga Tenshō!" yelled Ichigo releasing Zangetsu's technique at his hollow.

"Too slow" said Hollow Ichigo using his bankai's speed to dodge.

"Behind you" said Ichigo as he appeared behind his hollow and slashed him in the back.

"Now you're getting it Ichigo lets go one more round to go" said Hollow Ichigo raising his bankai and disappeared using the flashstep.

"Ya" said Ichigo disappearing using the flashstep and clashed with his hollow once more.

"Ichigo if you truly want to survive without me remember this one lesson any enemy of the Soul society won't hesitate to kill you" said Hollow Ichigo.

"I know this why do you keep telling me!" yelled Ichigo kicking his hollow down.

"Take this!" yelled Ichigo as he plunged his sword directly into the hollow.

"Heh not bad it's seems your ready to survive without me just remember I won't be saving your ass anymore" said the hollow as he remerged with Zangetsu.

"Congratulations Ichigo but I would hurry up and catch up with the others I do believe their waiting for you at the Squad 1 Barracks" said Zangetsu.

"Right thank you Zangetsu" said Ichigo coming out of his meditative state.

"Come on Orihime we need to get going" said Ichigo placing his blade on his back and headed for the Squad 1 Barracks.

(Squad 1 Barracks-Yamamoto's office)

"I see Rukia Kuchiki and Shuhei Hisagi present but where is Ichigo Kurosaki?" asked the Head Captain.

"Forgive his lateness Head Captain he's in the middle of perfecting his Zanjutsu training" said Rukia bowing.

"I understand so I guess huh…" said the Head Captain as he was cut off by Ichigo's entrance.

"My deepest apologies Head Captain" said Ichigo arriving but out of breathe.

"No need but anyway I'd like the three of you to meet Kenrichi Yabureme he'll be taking over as Squad 9's captain" said the Yamamoto introducing a soul reaper in a sleeveless haori.

"We'll be looking forward to working with you I'm Ichigo Kurosaki the eventual Captain of Squad 5" said Ichigo extending his hand.

"So will I" said Kenrichi shaking Ichigo's hand.

"Actually Ichigo it seems you and Urahara will have to do the operation now rather than tomorrow because while Ken was missing he discovered a masked man named Senken Fujin resurrecting dead souls varying from common Rukon District Thugs,to old Arrancar enemies and since there's a chance this could wind up in a full out assault on the Seireitei we need a coordinated strike by all the Captains so Ichigo, Rukia these are you orders, get ready as soon as possible to lead your perspective squads into battle, I guess you could consider this to be your Captains Exam Rukia" said Yamamoto giving Ichigo a sleeveless haori with Squad 5 emblem on the back and gave Rukia a haori with sleeves and the Squad 3 emblem.

"The information suggests Senken is giving us a week's grace before he charges the Hakudo Gate so we need to finish him off before then,try and finish your Kidō training in three days tops" said Kenrichi

"Yes sir" said the two new captains leaving.

(Squad 3 Barracks)

"Izuru organize the men and brief them on the situation and then take a small squadron to scope out the situation in the Rukon District, I'm sure you'll meet members from Squads 5 and 9 posted there as well" said Rukia briefing her Lieutenant on the situation.

"Yes Captain but where will you be?" asked Izuru in his usual tone.

"Regrettably I have other matters to attend to but keep me posted through the hell butterflies" said Rukia in a confident tone.

"Yes Captain, I will not fail" said Izuru disappearing using flash step.

"Let's hope so" said Rukia leaving.

(Squad 5 Barracks)

"Momo what's the status on the squadron's movements?" asked Ichigo to the Squad 5 lieutenant.

"They're stationed around the Rukon District's perimeter Captain Kurosaki where are you going?" asked Momo.

"I'm going to take care of some other matters…Momo there's a chance that among the resurrected soul bodies Aizen will have returned so I need to ask will you do what must be done if I fail?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes I will Captain" said Momo in a determined tone.

"Then I'm off" said Ichigo leaving with a smile.

(Squad 9 Captain's Office)

"On a final note Captain, Head Captain Yamamoto is putting the squad charge of capturing Senken" said Hisagi reading off a list of orders.

"Thank you Hisagi" said Kenrichi returning to his paperwork.

"Captain Yabureme why aren't you out coordinating this attack?" asked Hisagi.

"Simply put at the moment the Head Captain hasn't given such an order yet and besides that I've requested the help of the Stealth Force and it still has yet to be accepted, trust me Hisagi I know what I'm doing" said Kenrichi in a calm tone.

"Yes Captain" said Hisagi leaving.

(Department of Research and Development-Operation Room)

"How's that Containment Unit coming along Mayuri?" asked Kisuke typing in a bunch of numbers on a console.

"It's in tip top condition Kisuke, I don't know why you told Ichigo he'd have to wait a day when we're ready right now" said Mayuri in his usual demented tone.

"So I guess this means the operation can begin" said Ichigo standing in the doorway.

"Yes Ichigo get up on the table and we'll begin the extraction process" said Kisuke in a serious tone causing Ichigo to do just that.

"I promise this won't hurt…much" said a demented Mayuri.

"Gee thanks" said Ichigo closing his eyes.

"Do it Mayuri" said Kisuke nodding to his former subordinate who flipped a switch causing siphoning tubes to attach themselves to Ichigo's body.

"Beginning Hollow Siphon process" said Mayuri pushing a button on the machine.

(Ichigo's Inner World)

"Well old man this is goodbye tell Ichigo not to get himself killed" said Ichigo's Hollow as he disappeared into nothing.

"Don't worry he won't" said Zangetsu in a confident smile

(Department of Research and Development-Operation Room)

"The Hollow spiritual pressure is being siphoned now Mayuri activate the containment chamber" ordered Kiskue.

"I know, I know" said Mayuri pushing a second button on the control console which caused Ichigo's hollow powers to get transferred into a glass tank

"Well done Mayuri, Ichigo are you still with us?" asked Kisuke.

"Ya I am but damn it took all my willpower not to scream in agony" said Ichigo taking the tubes off his body.

"Such a unique form" said Mayuri plastering himself to the glass that held the swirling white spiritual power.

"You want it you can have it Mayuri" said Ichigo leaving with Kisuke.

(Outside the Department of Research and Development)

"So is it done?" asked Rukia who was waiting outside with Orihime who was now wearing official Squad 4 soul reaper garb.

"Ya it's done that hollow bastard is no more" said Ichigo smiling confidently.

"That's good to know anyway I better return Captain Unohana will probably need me to help prepare for the onslaught that's to come" said Orihime leaving.

"And we need to get you back to training but this time in Kido" said Rukia smiling while she teased Ichigo.

"Ya ya I know, hey Kisuke your heading back to Karakura I'd imagine" said Ichigo facing his old mentor.

"That's right why you want me to pass on the message to your friends and family?" asked Kisuke.

"Ya tell them I'm sorry but I'm not coming back" said Ichigo explaining his mesaage.

"You got it" said Kisuke leaving the two Captains behind.

"Come on Rukia I know the perfect place for us tio start my training" said Ichigo as he and Rukia walked off.

(Underground Training Facility)

"Yoruichi's Underground Training Facility why'd you bring us here Ichigo?" asked Rukia.

"I figured my Kidō training should be done in a place of silence" said Ichigo in a confident tone.

"Well then lets get started Ichigo" said Rukia as the two Captains faced each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Bleach: Resurrected Souls

Chapter 3 Ichigo and Rukia; The Soul Reaper Bond of Love

"Alright Ichigo after all the years I've known you it seems you do have the ability to master high level Kidō techniques the problem is I'm not sure which spell you should start you off with" said Rukia thinking.

"Why not start me off with that technique Renji uses a lot, Shakkahō wasn't it?" said Ichigo in a curious tone.

"Sure lets gie it a go here's how you do it: "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hadō #31 Shakkahō, Red Flame Cannon!" yelled Rukia releasing the ball of red energy which destroyed a small rock formation.

"I guess it's time for me to give it a shot" said Ichigo extended his hand

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hadō # 31 Shakkahō, Red Flame Cannon!" yelled Ichigo releasing a larger energy ball which demolished a good chunk of the back wall.

"Very nice Ichigo lets see if you can do it without the incantation like this Hadō #31 Shakkahō, Red Flame Cannon!" yelled Rukia releasing the ball of red energy once more at the same rock formation .

"Alright let's see Hadō #31 Shakkahō, Red Flame Cannon!" yelled Ichigo releasing the same spell with just as much force as the last time.

"Wow Ichigo I'm not going to lie I'm a little shocked" said Rukia as she began to blush in embarrassment.

"What about Rukia? Is it that I've mastered both ways of Kidō casting so fast or is something else wrong?" asked Ichigo.

"Well you see Ichigo when you discard the incantation the spell becomes weaker but it seems in your case the spell has lost barely any of its strength" explained Rukia.

"I'm not complaining but I wonder why that is?" wondered Ichigo.

"My guess is despite that fact that your inner hollow's been extracted from your body, small amounts of it's spiritual power still remain in your system and if that's the case then there's a good chance we'll be able to finish the Kidō training regimine I have planned without going through the spirit chant portion with you" explained Rukia.

"So you're saying there's a good chance this training regiment will be done in half the time since it looks like I've nearly mastered Kidō without the incantation" said Ichigo puzzled.

"Pretty much but it still has to be tested so this next one is a Hado spell like the last it's also one of my brother's favourites, it's name is Byakurai, I'm pretty sure he used this among other spells against you when you fought him on Sokyoku Hill" explained Rukia.

"Ya come to think of it that technique does ring a few bells I'm pretty sure he impaled me in the shoulder with it" said Ichigo grumbling.

"Hahaha well now it's time to see if you can use it" said Rukia laughing.

"Ya ya just show me the spell" said Ichigo pouting.

"Alright here it is Hadō #4 Byakurai" said Rukia pointing to the sky while firing a stream of lightning from her finger.

"Alright here I go" said Ichigo pinting to the sky while holding his arm.

"Hadō# 4 Byakurai!" said Ichigo firing a thin stream of lightning to the ceiling.

"So this is what the two of you are doing I should've known that the moment Ichigo became a Captain you guys woluld be doing some kind of Kidō, training" said a mysterious but familiar voice.

"You know I'm starting to think this is your favourite place to infiltrate Renji" said Ichigo as the Lieutenant of Squad 6 appeared.

"And I'd like to clarrify something Renji, on an official note me and Ichigo aren't official Captains yet since we still have yet to go through the inauguration ceremony" said Rukia.

"So for the moment your just fill ins that's good to know" said Renji smiling.

"What are you doing here Renji?" asked Ichigo annoyed.

"I'm here to deliver a message from Head Captain Yamamoto" said Renji handing a letter to Rukia.

"What is it?" asked Ichigo.

"All Captains are to report the Squad 1 Barracks for an Emergency War Meeting" said Rukia with a slight hint of terror in her voice.

"Well I guess training will have to be put on hold" said Ichigo leaving.

"But Ichigo we can't coordinate properly with the other Captains until I've got you up to their level in all aspects of combat!" said Rukia distressed.

"It's only a Captains' Meeting Rukia besides we don't kow what functions the squads will truly be serving yet, so lets just find out and worry about it later" said Ichigo smiling with Rukia looking at him with wide eyes.

"Huh you're a fool Ichigo and yet I continuously follow you because I know that somehow you'll save the day" said Rukia in her mind smiling.

"Alright Ichigo lets go" said Rukia following beside Renji.

"So when are you going to tell him?" asked Renji whispering over at Rukia.

"Tell him what?" asked Rukia in a fake confusion.

"You know that you've slowly been falling for him" said Renji.

"Maybe after this whole fiasco is over or it could easily happen after his training if my emotions run me ragged, you know Renji its funny I never thought Ichigo of all people would make me feel this way, every action he does from a smile to an act of protection makes me feel truly serene and loved" said Rukia taking a deep breath.

"Ya well I'd advise talking to Orihime before making a move because I'm pretty sure there might be a love triangle going on here" said Renji whispering.

"Ya I know and I will" whispered Rukia.

"Hey are you guys coming!" yelled out Ichigo.

"Ya we're coming moron" said Renji in a rebutle.

(Squad 1 Barracks-Lieutenants Meeting Room)

"Well here we are again but this time I guess some of us have new Squad Captains two of which we're already quite familiar with" said Rangiku entering the meeting room.

"Ya I was the unlucky one to get Rukia as my captain" said Izuru in a huff.

"At least your Captain talks to you, Captain Yabureme only talks to us when he's training us or when we have something to report" said Shūhei grunting.

"Captain Kurosaki has been great for both the social and mental stability of the squad although his training methods are a little outrageous at times" said Momo entering the conversation.

"How outrageous could they be?" asked Chōjirō.

"One time he made the entire squad fight both him and his zanpakuto in it's manifested form" explained Momo.

"That's not outrageous as Kenny says doing training like that builds character" said Yachiru in her happy-go-lucky tone.

"Not to mention it improves reflexes and reaction time" said Ōmaeda as he was eating his favourite snack.

"Ichigo's training methods are no different than that of any other Captain" said Tetsuzaemon drinking a gourd of Saki in the corner.

"Ya well remember we're the one's cleaning up your wounds afterwards" said Isane cutting in.

"Trust me on this when I say Ichigo only makes Squad 5 work hard because he had to struggle to get where he is today" said Renji.

"I wish my Captain showed that same kind of dedication to his squad" said Nanao pushing up her glasses.

"Ever since Capain Kurotsuchi extracted the Squad 5 Captain's hollow powers, these meetings are the only thing that tear him away from continuously trying to manipulate that power" said Nemu in her dull but informative tone.

"Kurotsuchi better be careful that power is a lot more wild and untamed than he thinks" said Renji rubbing his brow.

(Squad 1 Barracks-Captains Meeting Hall)

"I see that everyones here including the new faces" said Shunsui lining up beside Jushiro.

"Thank you all for coming to this Emergency Captains Meeting now it seems that due to the great efforts of the Stealth Force as well as Squads 3, 5 and 9 we've managed a strong defensive however reports have come in saying certain members from each stationed area have gone missing" explained Yamamoto.

"Senken's on the move but why is he capturing soul reapers does he intend to interrogate them or is it a ploy to provoke us into beginning our attack sooner than the reprieve which he gave us?" asked Ichigo.

"If you guys are too unwilling and unprepared then pull them out and let Squad 11 take over" said Kenpachi in his usual crazed tone of voice.

"Think through it Zaraki because this man has the ability to awake the dead he's probably brought back millions of disposable but powerful corpse warriors even you must understand you'd be sending your Squad into a slaughter" said Rukia speaking up.

"Slaughter is what my Squad specializes in remember little girl" said Kenpachi in an arrogant tone.

"Enough Zaraki in this case Ichigo and Rukia are correct, until we know exact numbers on how many men Senken Fujin has revived then we cannot make foolish and rash attacks on the enemy" said Sajin Komamura.

"As much I'm going to regret suggesting this old man we should actually put Squad 11 out there on watch they do have excellent combat skills that would help us if this whole situation blows up in our faces" recommended Shunsui.

"I agree with Shunsui Squad 11 does do good in the field but we'll only support such an action under the condition that their Captain agrees to only act when the other squads do" explained Jushiro.

"Fine it's a deal" said Kenpachi grunting.

"I am hoping we get this attack overwith soon though because the sooner it's over the sooner I'll be able to gather valuable specimens for my research" said Mayuri making his peculiar hand motions.

"You really have a problem that needs to be settled Mayuri" said Ken in a huff.

"What was that Captain of Squad 9?" said Mayuri in his usual raspy but annoyed tone.

If you boys are having trouble resolving this matter then perhaps I can" said Unohana in calm but "persuasive" voice.

"That won't be necessary Unohana however I am curious if the Kuchiki clan's history logs have come up with anything on this man?" asked Toshiro.

"I looked through everything and he appears to be a mere drifter nothing more" said Byakuya bluntly.

"Hard to believe a mere drifter has such abilities but it doesn't matter, the Stealth Force will eliminate this enemy with quick precison" said Soi Fon in a straightforward tone.

"Good, I'll finish up this meeting by saying to all of you to be battle ready when the time comes" said Yamamoto adjourning the meeting.

"I cannot believe I survived that" said Ichigo exiting the hall.

"Just wait Ichigo it's going to get harder both on and off the battlefield" said Shunsui approaching the younger Captain with Jushiro.

"Thanks for that Shunsui I think" said Ichigo scratching the back of his head.

"Ichigo come on your training regiment still has to be completed" said Rukia dragging Ichigo away by the ear.

"What training do you suppose she's talking about?" asked Jushiro.

"There's one way to find out" said Shunsui as Jushiro and himself began trailing the other two captains using flashstep at a far enough distance that they weren't noticed.

(Outside the Underground Training Facility)

"The Underground Training Facility that was once used by Yoruichi and Kisuke I shouldv'e known" said Shunsui placing his hand on the top of the closed entrance causing the stone to turn into see-through glass.

"Well I'll be Rukia's putting him through his paces for Kidō training I should've known this would happen" said Jushiro smiling.

(Inside the Underground Training Facility)

"Alright Ichigo there's two more Hadō spells I'dlike you to do so try Hadō # 33 Sōkatsui" ordered Rukia.

"Alright here I go Hadō # 33 Sōkatsui!" yelled Ichigo releasing the burst of Kidō.

(Outside the Underground Training Facility))

"Phew now that's impressive" said Shunsui whistling.

"Ya and after this he'll have to do Bakudō which he can only truly learn by going up against a moving opponent" said Jushiro smiling at his partner.

"Ya I hear what you're saying but let's wait until he's done with the Hadō spells Rukia planned out" said Shunsui smiling.

(Inside the Underground Training Facility)

"Alright Ichigo, the last and final spell I want you to do is Hadō #1 Shō it's basically done by extending the finger like you did with Byakurai except instead of a full on blast of energy being produced it produces a simple yet effective invisible force that pushes the target away from you so try it out" ordered Rukia.

"Here I go Hadō #1 Shō!" said Ichigo extending his finger, blasting a rock formation with an invisible force.

"Well that's all I have to teach you for Hadō techniques now we're going to move onto Bakudō, the sealing Kidō" said Rukia.

"But in order to truly test that type of Kidō I'd need moving targets so I guess it's you and me going at eachother right" said Ichigo in a nervous tone.

"Maybe or maybe the two jokers watching us would like to take a crack at training you" said Rukia looking up at the ceiling as Shunsui and Jushiro floated down to the ground below.

"We'd love totake a try but we're not going easy on you Ichigo this time it's do or die" said the two captains drawing their swords.

"I wouldn't expect any less" said Ichigo drawing Zangetsu off his back.

"Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer, Katen Kyōkotsu" said Shunsui releasing his twin bladed Zanpakuto.

"All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade Sōgyo no Kotowari" said Jushiro releasing his twin bladed Zanpakuto.

"And now lets get this show on the road" said Ichigo charging at the two Captains.

"Take this!" yelled Ichigo clashing with Jushiro.

"Amazing Ichigo the strength of your zanjutsu has improved but remember your fighting two of us" said Jushiro

"Oh I haven't forgotten" said Ichigo turning his left eye to look behind seeing Shunsui coming out of his shadow.

"Now let me play a game Shunsui, Hadō 31 Shakkahō; Red Flame Cannon!" said Ichigo firing the red energy sphere in a backwards position at Shunsui while still clashing with Jushiro.

"Not bad" said Shunsui cushioning the impact with his zanpakuto before it exploded.

"Now for you Jushiro, obviouisly I could take you out with a Hadō spell since your zanpakuto would be unable to absorb it at this range however I'll wing it with this instead, Bakudō 61 Rikujōkōrō" said Ichigo casting his first binding spell which held the Squad 13 Captain in place.

"And let's not forget you Shunsui, Bakudō #61 Rikujōkōrō" said Ichigo casting the same spell on Shunsui who just got up from the blast.

"Incredible Ichigo you mastered a high level Bakudō like Rikujōkōrō you've definitely come far in a short time but that seems to your specialty you fool" said Rukia in her mind while smiling.

"Not bad but lets see what else you can do Ichigo" said the Captains escaping and charged at Ichigo once more.

"Let's try something out of your book Rukia, Bakudō #4 Hainawa" said Ichigo trapping Shunsui in Kidō rope.

"Wrong choice Ichigo" said Shunsui cutting out of the bind.

"Then let's try its stronger version Bakudō #63 Sajo Sabaku" said Ichigo succssfuly binding Shunsui with Kidō chains.

"Now back to you Jushiro" said Ichigo clashing blades with the Squad 13 Captain once more.

""You've already used three powerful Bakudō Ichigo so the question is can you manage a fourth?" asked Jushiro.

"Let's see" said Ichigo backing away with Shunsi and Jushiro surrounding him

"Bakudō #81 Danku" said Ichigo as a spirit shield appeared in front of him blocking Shunsui.

"As for you Jushiro, Hadō #4 Byakurai" said Ichigo facing the 13th Squad Captain and firing a thin lightning bolt at him but dodged.

"Nice one Ichigo" said Jushiro taking a neutral stance.

"Yep I'd say your ready" said Shunsui doing the same.

"Thanks for the help guys oh and try and keep this a secret from Byakuya guys if he knew right off the bat that I mastered high level Kidō techniques he'd flip more than just his lid" said Ichigo in a nervous tone.

"Ya I hear ya Ichigo especially since many of the techniques you've mastered are considered his signatures but don't worry we'll keep it zipped" said Shunsui leaving with Jushiro.

"Now that they're gone Ichigo I have to tell you something" said Rukia in a trembling voice.

"What is it Rukia?" asked Ichigo in a worried voice.

"Do you remember when we first met?" asked Rukia.

"How could I forget it's because of you that I'm even a Soul Reaperto begin with, the Captain promotion was just a bonus but why are yu asking me this?" asked Ichigo.

"Because Ichigo I think, I'm in love with you Ichigo" said Rukia smiling.

"Hoo boy Byakuya's going to brutalize me after this but Rukia, recently I've been feeling the same way about you, I'm not sure if it because of the current crisis or because we've been through so much together but I love you too" said Ichigo as he and Rukia met with passionate kiss.

"Just remember lover boy we'll have to try and keep our professional and personal lives in check" said Rukia breaking away from the kiss.

"Don't worry I'll be able to control myself, you on the other hand that's a different story" said Ichigo teasing.

"What was that?" asked Rukia agitated.

"Nothing, nothing, so which one of us is going to have to tell Byakuya?" asked Ichigo with a sweatdeop.

"I'll tell him tonight and don't worry, I'll try and let him off easy to the point where he hopefully won't start hunting you down" said Rukia smiling.

"Thanks I've already got Kenpachi hunting me down and I don't need Byakuya on me to" said Ichigo smiling.

"Don't worry leave everything to me" said Rukia leaving the training ground.

"Why do I have a feeling that this will end badly" said Ichigo smiling.

"Because it always does Ichigo" said Yoruichi suddenly appearing.

'What are you doing here Yoruichi?" asked Ichigo raising an eyebrow.

"As always I was called in to help the Stealth Force coordinate information on the enemy" said Yoruichi grinning.

"And was I right?" asked Ichigo in a serious tone.

"Ya Aizen and his Espada are leading the pack however it also seems Senken has the ability to decide when he's in control and when his puppets deserve a will of there own" explained Yoruichi.

"So he's like a puppetmaster except when he cuts the strings he can just replace them with new ones who the hell is this guy?" asked Ichigo clenching his fist.

"I don't know but you better return to your squad Ichigo, Momo in particular has desperately been trying to find you" said Yoruichi smiling then disappeared.

"Ya right" said Ichigo exiting the training ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Bleach: Resurrected Souls

Chapter 4 Squad Captain Journals

(The Soul Society-Seireitei, Time: 12:00 am-Midnight)

(Squad 1 Barracks-Captain's Office)

*Yamamoto opens a leatherbound book, picks up a pen and starts writing*

Squad 1 Captain Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto reporting in, it's been a while but my duties as the Captain Commander have kept me extremely busy, first off I'll report that the three vacant Captain positions have finally been filed, the Captain of Squad 3 is now Rukia Kuchiki I knew that she would become a Captain like her brother however I am ashamed to admit I only believed it to be true only after her innocence was proven by the combined acts of the former Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki's rescue of Miss Kuchiki and former Captain of Squad 5 Sōsuke Aizen's betrayal. She still has yet to pass the Exam despite her recommendations; the truth is I'm making her take the exam because with the current situation the way it is powerful Captains are needed. Next up is the new Captain of Squad 5 Ichigo Kurosaki, he had to endure many obstacles to obtain the position such as leaving his family behind and enduring an unorthodox but necessary experiment to remove his hollow powers. He's even proven himself to be very forceful during the Captains Meetings a trait that most of the others don't really have. The only worry I have is how much of his power will be suppressed should he be sent back out into the world of the living. I should also consider visitation for his family and friends considering the aide they've given us the past but oh well moving on. The New Captain of Squad 9 is a former pupil of mine Kenrichi Yabureme, a bit of a socially challenged Soul Reaper much like Stealth Force Commander Soi Fon but an excellent Captain none the less. Shūhei doubts Kenrichi's abilities but he has yet to see him on the battlefield. That is where I'm sure he'll truly come to admire him. In closing I hope to report back after the Captain Inauguration ceremony where Ichigo and Rukia will officially be recognized as the new Squad 3 and 5 Captains.

*Yamamoto closes the text and places the pen back in its ink bottle*

(Rukon District Perimeter-Stealth Force Operation)

*Soifon activates a miniature recorder*

Squad 2 Captain and Commander of the Stealth Force Soi Fon speaking, currently my squad has been busy tracking the movements of Senken Fujin for the sole purpose of discovering a weakness in his resurrection technique, So far we've looked at every angle to his technique and the only weakness we could find is that he can decide when to control his undead puppets and when to give them a free will of their own. This weakness however is also a strength since his stonger puppets will be more powerful when fighting with a free will of their own. The bastard of coarse knows we're watching him he's just playing along thinking it's amusing how we're looking for a way to immobilize himself as well as his technique. Currently he has a total of a hundred thousand dead men and arrancar under his command including the Espada, The Priveron Espada and Sōsuke Aizen. It's only because of the help from Lady Yoruichi that I've been able to report this much however we still have yet to see what Senken himself is truly capable of. I have a theory that he might be a human and hollow hybrid which would explain why he doesn't wear a shihakusho or carry a zanpakuto however he does wear a mask similar to that of a hollow. I'll end this briefing by saying that we will stop this man no matter what we have to do

*Soifon turns off the miniature recorder*

(Squad 3 Barracks-Captain's Office)

*Rukia opens a leatherbound book, picks up a pen and starts writing*

Squad 3 Captain Rukia Kuchiki speaking, actually this will be my first journal entry since all the others are from the former Squad 3 Captain Gin Ichimaru. Anyway as it's already probably known I'm the adopted younger sister of Byakuya Kuchiki the Captain of Squad 6, to be honest sometimes it can be a little awkward inside the meeting hall knowing full well my brother is watching and studying all the decisions that I make as a Captain although sometimes he watches Ichigo's actions in the meeting hall more than he does mine. Speaking of those two after I told Byakuya that me and Ichigo had started a relationship he left the table without saying a word, the next day I went to go visit Ichigo with Izuru by my side and the next thing we know Senbonzakura's thousand blades come flooding out of his office, needless to say brother wasn't pleased but after talking to him for a second time I managed to convince him not to harm Ichigo and that our relationship was alright. On another note I begin my bankai training with Ichigo and Yoruichi tomorrow, I'm still trying to understand why the Head Captain wants me to pass the Captain exam when I already received recommendation from nearly all the Captains so I wonder what he has up his sleeve. Anyway at least this'll give me an opportunity to improve my skills. I have a feeling Sode no Shirayuki isn't going to make it easy for me though. Ichigo says that a way to speed the process along would be to have me face Sode no Shirayuki in her manifested form as well as his bankai I just hope I'll be able to survive. In a closing note, I also told Orihime about my relationship with Ichigo and she took it rather well, she even said she's been too busy with her duties with Squad 4 to even consider falling in love however somehow I think she's lying since I've seen the way she looks at the new Squad 9 Captain.

*Rukia closes the text and places the pen back in its ink bottle*

(Squad 4 Hospital-Captain's Study)

*Unohana opens a leatherbound book, picks up a pen and starts writing*

Squad 4 Captain Retsu Unohana reporting in the events of the day in my medical journals, as usual most of the patients the Squad has been treating all lead back to Squad 11 however we've also been getting an alarming number of patients from Squad 5, I seriously hope Ichigo is not overworking his men but on the otherhand with the approaching crisis I can't blame him. On another note the newest member to my squad 4th Seat Orihime Inoue has proven to be a godsend to my squad, and with her Shun Shun Rikka abilities she heals the injured at a much faster rate than that of normal healing, I myself am still trying to understand her powers but I try not to get too involved because I try and respect her privacy. The Captain of Squad 12 on the otherhand has been continuously pestering me to volunteer her for his radical experiments. One must wonder how that man juggles his hollow manipulation experiment while starting new ventures. Putting all that aside I've noticed that everytime the Squad 9 Captain comes around 4th Seat Inoue gets quite distracted which of coarse has led me to believe that she has fallen for him now all she needs to do is act upon them. Hopefully the Head Captain's training hasn't warped him to the point where he can't notice a woman's advances. Anyway back to the squad, while Orihime has brought excellent rates of success to the squad Isane was afraid the squad was jealous of her success and regrettably she was right, luckily I got things back in order by asking Orihime to teach the squad more effective healing methods which I'm proud to report proved to be a most effective solution so now thanks to her the squad is performing at a faster efficiency despite the fact that the patients keep coming at a fast closing I'm happy to say things in Squad 4 have been more productive with Orihime here that is all

*Unohana closes the text and places the pen back in its ink bottle*

(Squad 5 Barracks-Captain's Office)

*Ichigo opens a leatherbound book, picks up a pen, takes a deep breath then starts writing*

Well here I go, Squad 5 Captain Ichigo Kurosaki reporting on my squad's activities up to date. To be honest I still have problems adjusting to the position but Momo's helped me greatly in that department and in return I'm trying to do my best to replace the respect Momo once had for Aizen.I guess I'm also trying to do the same for the squad itself as well but I'm not going to lie, Aizen left me with one hell of a mess to clean up, I'm starting to understand why most other soul reapers rejected the three vacant spots in the first place but that aside the squad really seems to respect me and the only time they've hated my guts is when I made them fight me and Zangetsu during old man's been piling the paperwork on me as well something that I guess I should of expected after I threw on this haori and he basically forced me to get one of those sealing tattoos so my power will be limited in the world of the living but at the same time it's understandable since I've probably caused enough damage back home as is….Okay enough beating around the bush the truth is while I am glad me and Rukia have found one another, and while I am happy to be a Captain the truth is I regret sending Kisuke to say goodbye to all my friends and family when in reality I should've done it myself. I wonder how everyone reacted to the news and I even wonder how Tatsuki took the news I wouldn't be coming back, Keigo's probably found someone else to annoy by now my geuss is he's trying to provoke Mizuiro into attacking him and then there's Uryu and Chad, I'm surprised they haven't tried to get back into the Soul Society yet. Well Uryu probably hasn't returned because his attitude towards Soul Reapers never changes but as for Chad you'd think he'd at least try and visit but then again there's a good chance there'd be guards swarming the moment they arrived. Another thing I'm surprised about is that my old man hasn't come charging in but oh well. Anyway putting all the family stuff aside for now at current I've been tasked with enforcing security at one of the the Hakudo Gates while Rukia, Kenpachi and Kenrichi will be in charge of guarding the other three gates. Well I'll close up by saying that every Soul Reaper Captain is preparing for the inevitable conflict in their own way, as for me, I intend to prove my metal one last time

*Ichigo closes the text and places the pen back in its ink bottle*

(Squad 6 Barracks-Captain's Office)

*Byakuya opens a leatherbound book, picks up a pen and then starts writing*

Squad 6 Captain Byakuya Kuchiki present and speaking. With Senken Fujin still on the loose all the 13 Court Guard Squads have mobilized and prepared for every possible outcome during the invasion. Intelligence from the Stealth Force says Senken's army is made up of resurrected criminals and arrancar and even Aizen's deceased body has rejoined the front lines at a second attempt to destroy the Soul Society. As a member of the Kuchiki Clan it is my sacred duty to stop all enemies of the Soul Society no matter who they may be however for the time being I've been charged with the task of slowing the army down in the Rukon Perimeter While I have gained some degree of respect for Ichigo he still has much more to learn about being a Captain. I'm still trying to understand how Rukia fell in love with him because while I won't argue that his undying devotion to protect those around him is an admirable trait, I will argue that it does cause him to approach situations with a degree of arrogance. Renji has tried to convince me to look the other way on the matter by comparing his actions to Ichigo's and while it has worked I still believe Ichigo must still learn a level of retraint. In closing war is upon us and we must all prepare

*Byakuya closes the text and places the pen back in its ink bottle*

(Squad 7 Barracks-Captain's Office)

*Sajin opens a leatherbound book, picks up a pen and then starts writing*

Squad 7 Captain Sajin Komamura here reporting in on the events of the day, every single Squad has mobilized and are reporting to the Head Captain daily and with Senken biding his time we hope to finish our preparation before the week is done so that we may make the first strike on Senken and his aemy of undead thugs and arrancar and with Ichigo now a Captain I'd say our chances increased greatly. I must admit though I never expected Ichigo to bring this much change to the 13 Court Guard Squads but then again it helped his case knowing that we all knew him by reputation or previous encounter. I just hope he'll be able to follow the Soul Society's laws now that he's one of us. As for the other newest editions to the 13 Captains I'd say Rukia will be our newest shining star and as for the mysterious Squad 9 Captain we have yet to see his true abilities but I'm sure they'll become very clear to us soon. Tetsuzaemon says that I might be overworking myself but at the moment all I really know is that we must be prepared. All in all today's events were interesting and I will report back on the success of victory should I return from what is guaranteed to be a bloody conflict.

*Sajin closes the text and places the pen back in its ink bottle*

(Squad 8 Barracks-Captain's Office)

*Shunsui opens a leatherbound book, picks up a pen, yawns and then starts writing*

Hi all Shunsui Kyōraku, Captain of Squad 8 speaking, yes it's me speaking this time and not my Lieutenant, now as many of you know Senken Fujin has been classified as a dangerous ryoka and all we know about him is that he can resurrect the dead and can be identified by a hollow-like mask that he wears and never removes. The old man and the Stealth Force have completely ruled out the possibility of him being an Arrancar or a Vizard since according to Ichigo the Vizard have been off the radar for years and the Arrancar possibility was ruled out since the Department of Research and Development detected zero hollow-like spiritual pressure from him but if that's the case then what is he and why does he keep wearing that mask? Unfortunately all these questions still have no answers all the while old man Yama's been on all thirteen Captain to stop this man. I just hope we can get this over soon because all this preperation is seriously cuttung into my naps. Anyway this is guaranteed to turn into a blood bath; hopefully I won't get my favourite coat too bloodied

*Shunsui closes the text and places the pen back in its ink bottle and leaves with a yawn*

(Squad 9 Barracks-Captain's Office)

*Kenrichi opens a leatherbound book, picks up a pen and then starts writing*

Squad 9 Captain Kenrichi Yabureme, I am reporting in on the events that have happened to me since I put on this haori. My life in Squad 9 has been interesting however my Lieutenant seems to be having trouble adjhusting to my presence in the squad, he continuously says he'sd worried about my social standing with the squad and he's right at the moment I haven't been very friendly with the squad but perhaps I can sway them during this battle for they have yet to see the power of my zanpakuto: Ikazuchinaito. Even though I do seem socially inept truthfully I am a man of great belief in friendship and teamwork and after this conflict is over I swear upon my Captain's honor to make peace with Hisagi and the squad. Meantime I've been told to watch one of the four Hakudo Gates and whatever awaits us I will protect my squad.I've recently noticed Captain Unohana's newest squad member acting very strangely around me and if I'm not mistaken I think she might have a crush on me of coarse I can't be certain about it so I'll talk with her after this battle….Orihime Inoue huh well Miss Inoue if you truly do love me then we'll let events be what they may guide us.

*Kenrichi closes the text and places the pen back in its ink bottle*

(Squad 10 Barracks-Captain's Office)

*Toshiro opens a leatherbound book, picks up a pen and then starts writing*

Toshiro Hitsugaya here and let me tell you this much from what I've seen so far. The new Squad Captains are going to end up changing he Soul Society forever and my Lieutenant is still an airheaded ditz who forgets to do her paperwork and instead gets so drunk she collapses in the streets. If I'm completely honest with myself I have to say that if I don't die at the hands of Senken in this fight then I will die by the hands of my own Lieutenant's complete careless and drunken actions. Rangiku aside, Senken does seem to be a powerful opponent however we still have yet to understand his power or motives for doing this but maybe I'll understand more if I face him. Momo's been saying things have been great with Ichigo as the new Captain but yet I still worry that he might be overdoing it with his training methods. All in all I've come to respect Ichigo as a fellow Captain and now I don't feel disrespected anymore when he calls me by my first name but he still does have a lot to learn about proper etiquette.

*Toshiro closes the text and places the pen back in its ink bottle*

(Squad 11 Barracks-Captain's Office)

*Kenpachi opens a leatherbound book, picks up a pen and then starts writing*

This is such a pain in the ass to do but as Captain of Squad 11 Kenpachi Zaraki, I'll record what I think about this damn situatuion and what I intend to do once the fighting starts.I've been stationed at the Rukon District Perimeter with that stuck up snob Byakuya Kuchiki but the upside is we'll get in the most fighting before we're ordered to fall back to the Seireiti in order to let the Captains standing guard at the Gates take over but even then I guarantee Squad 11 will mercilessly slaughter Senken's army of freaks, I don't even care if the Rukon thugs we're expected to fight are from my old neck of the woods but Yachiru on the other hand does seem to feel rather uncomfortable about it. Ichigo seems to have gotten a little high and mighty in terms of Squad co-operation since he joined are ranks but unfortunately for him I didn't buy his heartfelt speech. I still only believe that victory can be achieved by the weak being slaughtered to let the strong pass through. In short once I'm on the field of battle I'll kill every enemy I see. Ikkaku and Yumichika will probably end up having one of their competitions but it doesn't matter because while they waste their time playing with the small fry I'll be having some fun with the big fish, personally anyone who has minions fight for them is weak in my book but because I have yet to see how strong he is I'll give Senken the benefit of the doubt but in the end I'll kill them all.

*Kenpachi closes the text and places the pen back in its ink bottle*

(Squad 12 Barracks-The Department of Research and Development)

*Mayuri activates a recording button on his terminal*

Greetings from the Department of Research & Development, as you're all well aware I am Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the current Captain of Squad 12 and President of the Department of Research and Development. Recently I worked hand in hand with my old mentor Kisuke Urahara to extract the spiritual essence of the Squad 5 Captain's inner hollow from his being and now that it's in my hands I've been been trying everything possible to synthesize it for a whole new line of HEWs and for those who are mentally challenged because their brains are about the size of a peanut, HEW means Hollow Extermination Weapons. It's an experiment I've been working on for some time now where I extract the spiritual essence of hollows and merge that power into the chemical compounds that I apply to my zanpakuto and the genetic makeup of that useless piece of trash known as my Lieutenant.I will admit that at the moment I've hit a wall with the hollow essence I've extracted from Ichigo. From what I've seen its power is so uncontrollable that it might take a longer time for me to synthesize but I can guarantee I will control this power and I will make it my own, this hollow essence will bow before my ultimate genius and become a new weapon. This is Mayuri Kurotsuchi signing off.

*Mayuri turns off the recorder*

(Squad 13 Barracks-Captain's Office)

*Jūshirō Ukitake opens a leatherbound book, picks up a pen and then starts writing*

Hello reader, Squad 13 Captain Jūshirō Ukitake speaking. Things have definitely gotten friendlier around the Soul Society and Seireitei since my dear close friends Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki joined the Squad Captain ranks and Ichigo in particular can be quite forceful when demonstrating his points to the other Captains. The Captain of Squad 9 still seems to be somewhat adjusting to the new position and I'm not really one for gossip but I've noticed Orihime Inoue act very strangely whenever she near or around him which leads me to believe she's fallen in love, I just hope Kenrichi will take the smart approach no matter how this turns out. Getting back to Ichigo and Ruikia those two have proven to be very close and have kept that bond even now. At the point when Ichigo's powers disappeared I thought that would be the end of his life as Soul Reaper and his friendship with Rukia. I wonder if I should tell those two that me and Shunsui both know what's going on between them?...Come to think of it they probably already know. On another topic Senken does seem unbeatable at the moment but with every power there is always a weakness, we just have yet to find his weakness and his motive. For doing this but I'm sure all will come around in the end

*Jūshirō Ukitake closes the text, places the pen back in its ink bottle and stares out the window*

(Somewhere on the far reaches of the Rukon District)

"Yes…Yes my pawns are all ready now to bring in the hollow platoon of my army" said Senken snapping his fingers which brought forth thousands of Adjuchas and Gillian class Menos under his control.

"The Soul Society is doomed!" yelled Senken in a maniacal laughter looking over his army of hollows, arrancar and criminals.

"Stealth Force Commandeer to platoons we're moving out" said Soi Fon as she left the scene with the entire Stealth Force.

(Squad 1 Barracks-Yamamoto's Office)

"And so the time has come and we must be prepared for battle" said Yamamoto looking out at the darkened sky.


	5. Chapter 5

Bleach: Resurrected Souls

Chapter 5 The Path to Bankai Returns: Rukia must Defeat her Zanpakuto

(Underground Training Ground-Soul Society)

"Alright Rukia before we proceed are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" asked Yoruichi holding up a Tenshintai dummy.

"Do you even have to ask?" said Rukia stabbing the dummy with Sode no Shirayuki manifesting seconds later.

"Well I guess I better get in there before Sode no Shirayuki starts tearing it up with Rukia" said Ichigo tossing his haori to Yoruichi and heading down to join Sode no Shirayuki.

"So you wish to reach bankai Rukia?" asked Sode no Shirayuki in her calm tone.

"That's right and I don't care what pain I have to endure to achieve it now Dance, Sode no Shirayuki" said Rukia tossing her Captain's haori aside and releasing her zanpakuto.

"BAN-KAI…Tensa Zangetsu" said Ichigo as his blade's appearance changed from that of a reaping cleaver to a black coloured sword that resembles an ordinary zanpakuto with a small chain at the end.

"Dance" said Sode no Shirayuki manifesting her sword form.

"Let's go" said Rukia charging at her two opponents.

(Karakura Town-Kisuke's Shop)

"Hm I wonder if Rukia will be able to reach Bankai in time, I'm hoping with her abilities she'll achieve it in less time than Ichigo because time is one thing we don't have" said Kisuke in his mind looking up at the sky.

"Boss we have visitors" said Tessai interrupting Kisuke's train of thought.

"I wonder who it could possibly be"said Kisuke walking to the front of his shop where he found Uryu and Chad waiting.

"So what can I do for you two today?" asked Kisuke looking at them from underneath his hat.

"Urahara….we want you to take us to the Soul Society so that we may help out in the effort of defeating Senken" said Chad in a firm tone.

"I can't" said Urahara in a sigh.

"Why not Kisuke, we know Ichigo and Rukia were promoted to be Captains and that Orihime was made a member of Squad 4 but if Senken's power is as great as you say then they'll need more aide!" yelled Uryu in a desperate tone.

"I can't because all Senkaimon routes have been closed off including mine" said Kisuke in a more serious tone.

"Isn't there maybe another way we could get there?" asked Chad in a panic.

"The only other way would be for you to use your Quincy abilities on my inactive Senkaimon portal if you do that you could open up the portal and enter the Soul Society however doing so might just throw the Soul Society into further chaos and panic since they already have high alert security measures in place" explained Kisuke.

"Won't they know that it's reinforcements since the signal will be coming from your portal?" asked Uryu.

"Unfortunately Yamamoto has Stealth Force officers placed at every entrance point so there's a good chance you'll be attacked after entering the Soul Society" said Kisuke explaining further.

"Even if the chance of making it through safely is slim Kisuke we still have to try" said Chad in a firm tone.

Alright follow me then" said Kisuke leading the two to his underground training facility.

(Underground Training Ground-Kisuke's Shop)

"Well boys if you're readythen will you do the honours Uryu" said Kisuke in a nonchallant tone.

"Gladly" said Uryu manifesting a solid bow and shot an arrow at the Senkaimon gate.

"Okay now go and hurry!" said Urahara as Uryu and Chad rushed through the Senkaimon.

(Soul Society)

"Alert, Alert, Alert West Rukon District's Senkaimon Gate has been breached two ryoka are about to enter"

(Stealth Force Ops surround the opening Srnkaimon)

"Stand down everyone!" yelled Yamamoto as he brushed past everyone with his lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe and Soi Fon.

"But why sir?" asked a Stealth Force Op.

"Because they're not enemies, they're friends and reinforcements" said Yamamoto as if on cue Uryu and Chad walk through the Senkeimon into the Soul Society surrounded by the Soul Reaper Elimination Squad.

"Kiskue was right security has become tight" said Chad analyzing the scene.

"Sorry you two but with the threat of Senken moving ever closer to attacking the Soul Society we can't afford any intrusions from any enemies that might be hiding in Karakura Town" explained Yamamoto.

"I'm sorry our timing is really bad sir" said Uryu pushing up his glasses.

"No matter come with me I'll debrief you on the situation" said Yamamoto leading the two young men to his barracks.

(Underground Training Ground-Soul Society)

"Getsuga Tenshō!" yelled Ichigo releasing the darker form of Zangetsu's special attack at Rukia.

"Some no Mai, Tsukishiro!" said Sode no Shirayuki in a commanding tone as a large ice circle formed around Rukia which began to freeze everything.

"Gotta get out of here" said Rukia trying to escape the circle.

"Too slow, Bakudō No. 63 Sajo Sabaku" said Ichigo releasing spirit chains to bind Rukia.

"Shit" said Rukia escaping from the Kidō in seconds but found she was trapped from the waist down in ice.

"Rukia if you really want to achieve bankai then you must stop doubting your decisions and start acting more ruthless towards your enemy even if it's me, I thought you learned that much in the Academy" said Ichigo getting ready to strike again.

"I did you just caught me by surprise but here I come Hadō No. 31 Shakkahō!" yelled Rukia charging the red ball of energy, using flash step to get behind Sode no Shirayuki and fired.

"Aaaah!" yelled Sode no Shirayuki falling to the ground in pain.

"Don't let your guard down Rukia!" yelled Ichigo slamming down on Rukia.

"I haven't" said Rukia clashing blades with Ichigo.

"Oh really, Hadō No. 31 Shakkahō!" said Ichigo releasing the red energy ball at Rukia from underneath his sword gripped hand which caused Rukia to get pushed back.

"So you cusioned Ichigoi's Kidō by deflecting it with your own Hadō No. 31 very impressive but very dangerous" said Sode no Shirayuki getting back up and approaching her partner.

"It may be dangerous but I refuse to give up on this training!" yelled Rukia as her spiritual pressure suddenly shot through the roof.

"Icredible, could this be it?" said a shocked Yoruichi in her mind.

"What the…my zanpakuto I can hear it screeching, alright then let's get started" said Rukia charging at Sode no Shirayuki.

"Well it looks like I won't be needed anymore" said Ichigo tossing on his haori and started to leave.

"Where are you going Ichigo?" asked Yoruichi

"I have a bit of an errand to run but I'll be back" said Ichigo leaving.

"So you're sticking me with overseeing your girlfriend's training, nice to know you care" said Yoruichi smirking.

"Shut up I just need to check on something" said Ichigo leaving as a hell butterfly followed him.

(Soul Society-Seireitei)

"So this man known as Senken Fujin has been skulking around the Soul Society creating an army to completely obliderate it, all the meanwhile the Court Guard Squad Captains are all preparing for the upcoming conflict did something here?" asked Uryu leaning up against a tree.

"You forgot the part about how this guy's abilities include mind manipulation, soul resurrection and hollow summoning" said Chad sitting on the grass.

"Oh ya right well I guess we'll just have to prepare for the worst, normally I don't like getting involved in Soul Reaper Wars but with Ichigo now a Captain and Orihime a member of Squad 4 I just might have to get used to it" said Uryu manifesting a solid bow and shot an arrow at the sky.

"Gee good to know you're changing your view about this place Uryu" said Ichigo approaching his two old friends with Orihime.

"Ya well seeing you in that attire makes me sick to my stomach" said Uryu pushing up his glasses.

"Well thank you very much" said Ichigo straightening the haori.

"Ichigo…Do you truly intend to remain a Captain knowing full well that you'll be giving up your life in Karakura?" asked Chad.

"Captain Kurosaki!" yelled out Momo calling her captain over

"Ask me again when this power struggle with Senken is finally over" said Ichigo walking over to his lieutenant.

"Ichigo you may be able to fool your squad members but you can't fool us" said Chad in his mind.

"Orihime what are your thoughts on staying here?" asked Uryu.

"I'm in the same boat as Ichigo regrettably I still haven't decided all I know is the Soul Society needs us and we'll do whatever we have to in order to help" said Orihime in a sigh.

"If you two do consider staying will you at least try and convince the Head Captain to grant you the chance to say a farewell to Tatsuki and the others?" asked Chad.

"I'll tell Ichigo to pass it along the next time he's in a Captains Meeting" said Orihime.

"Hey guys I need to be somewhere but I'd like you to come along with me" said Ichigo calling his friends over.

"Alright we're coming" said Orihime as they all followed Ichigo.

(Underground Training Ground-Soul Society)

"Take this!" yelled Rukia slashing down on Sode no Shirayuki for the second time.

"Impressive Rukia now all you need to do is find the perfect opening to stab me but trust me I won't make it easy" said Sode no Shirayuki charging at Rukia again.

"Rukia unbelievable in just a couple of hours you've done what Ichigo couldn't" said Yoruichi in her mind.

"Hey Yoruichi what did we miss?" asked Ichigo reappearing with his friends.

"Just watch Ichigo, Rukia is about to achieve bankai" said Yoruichi smiling.

"Bankai huh this should be good" said Uryu pushing up his glasses.

"Bakudō No. 61 Rikujōkōrō" said Rukia binding her zanpakuto spirit.

"Impressive but futile" said Sode no Shirayuki escaping the binding spell in an instant and assuming a stance.

"Don't mess with me!" said Rukia charging at her zanpakuto.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren" said Sode no Shirayuki commanding four bursts of ice build in front of her forming an arc which was soon after released in a pure white wave of ice.

"Take this!" yelled Rukia dodging the attack then slashed upwards sending her zanpakuto flying then quickly stabbed the ice princess in the stomach.

"Don't you remember what I can do Rukia" said the zanpakuto spirit in a taunting tone as she turned into ice, broke in half and reformed herself.

"Wow" said Ichigo in amazement.

"If you intend to beat me Rukia, then you're going to have to figure out how to subdue both myself and my reforming ability" lectiured Sode no Shirayuki.

"And there's only one way to do that" said Rukia standing in position.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro" said Rukia performing the dance that caused ice to completely encase her zanpakuto.

"Finish it Rukia!" yelled Yoruichi.

"Here I go!" yelled Rukia charging at her frozen spirit.

"Congratu…lations Ru…kia, now rem…ember the next time you…engage in battle…you'll hear…the name…Kisaki…Sode no Shirayuki" said the frozen spirit as it slowly began to disappear.

"Welll Rukia rest up because we're using the remaining time we have left to train using that bankai" said Ichigo taking out his sword.


	6. Chapter 6

Bleach: Resurrected Souls

Chapter 6 Senken's War Begins: Mobilize the 13 Squads of the Soul Society

(Hakudo Gates)

"Die!" yelled out Hikonyūtō charging at Senken's 1st platoon with a group of soul reapers.

"Not today" said a group of resurrected thugs tripping the gate guardian causing the soul reapers to retreat.

"Die!" yelled out Danzōmaru charging at Senken's 2nd platoon with a group of soul reapers.

"Sorry but we cannot refuse Lord Senken's will" said a group of arrancar cutting down both the guardian and the soul reapers.

"Die!" yelled Kaiwan attacking Senken's 3rd platoon only to end up bombarded by a blast of ceros by Gillians.

(Behind the West Hakudo Gate-Ichigo's Assigned Station)

"Damn it all that fighting going on out there and we're just standing in here waiting for the inevitable" said Ichigo gripping onto his Zangetsu.

"If you guys think you got it bad I have to be the one to face the army platoon first and I don't think I'm going to survive" said Jidanbō from over the gate.

"Luckily Squad 4's right above us ready and waiting to give medical aide and with Orihime now on the squad I'd say the chances of war survival just increased" said Ichigo looking up at Unohana's zanpakuto Minazuki flying above the Soul Society.

(Behind the East Hakudo-Rukia's Assigned Station)

"Dance Sode no Shirayuki" said Rukia releasing her sword.

"Captain what are we to do? It seems the only gate that hasn't had its guardian defeated is the West Hakudo Gate" asked Izuru.

"Izuru take some men and try and gather as many men from the other swuads as possible" ordered Rukia.

"Yes Captain come on men you heard her" said Izuru taking some members of Squad 3 and began searching.

"As for the rest of you I want you to stay here and keep watch on the Gate I need to talk to the Head Captain" said Rukia walking up to the Head Captain who was surveying the chaos from above the Soul Society alongside Squad 4.

"Yes what is it Captain of Squad 3?" asked Yamamoto in a serious tone.

"Head Captain we need to organize ourselves properly while the other platoons of Senken's army are on standby and before his platoon reaches Ichigo's Assigned Station for some reason Senken has only ordered his army to dispose of the Gate Guardians so it's a perfect opportunity to reorganize ourselves into divisions" explained Rukia.

"Fine then make it so, here me all Squads and Squad Captains fall back and reform yourselves into battle divisions immediately" yelled out the Head Captain as he took out his zanpakuto.

"All things in the universe turn to ashes, Ryūjin Jakka" said Yamamoto releasing his zanpakuto causing flames to surround the outside of the gates.

"Hm interesting what could they be planning?" asked Senken from behind the flames.

(Meanwhile behind the gates everyone was getting reorganized)

Division 1: Close-Mid Range Melee Combat Division Members: Renji Abarai, Ikkaku Madarame, Shūhei Hisagi, Marechiyo Ōmaeda, Tetsuzaemon Iba, Chōjirō Sasakibe, Rangiku Matsumoto, Uryu Ishida and Yasutora Sado(Chad)

Division Commander: Byakuya Kuchiki

Division Generals: Ichigo Kurosaki, Kenpachi Zaraki and Sajin Komamura

Division 2: Kidō Combat/ Healing Division

Division Members: Orihime Inoue, Hanatarō Yamada, Izuru Kira, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Harunobu Ogidō, Yasochika Lemura

Division Commanders: Jūshirō Ukitake and Shūnsūi Kyōrakū (Kido Combat) Retsu Unohana(Healing)

Division Generals: Isane Kotetsu (Healing) Momo Hinamori (Kidō Combat)

Division 3: Specialized Division

Division Generals: Rukia Kuchiki, Toshirō Hitsugaya, Soi Fon, Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Kenrichi Yabureme

Division Commander: Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto

Division Members: Zannosuke Kurumadani

"And now it begins Senken Fujin so you may now start your army's march but first grant me this one request" said Yamamoto opening the gates.

"What would that be old man?" asked Senken.

"Remove your mask so we may see the true face of our enemy" ordered Yamamoto.

"Sure thing ya old fart I was getting a little stuffy in it anyway" said Senken crushing his mask with his bare fist revealing the face of a young man with black wavy hair, crystal coloured eyes and pale skin.

"Hollows advance" said Senken Fujin snapping his fingers ionce more causing the Gillians and Adjuches to advance forward crushing the gates under their feet.

"Division 1, advance forward and dispose of the hollow resistance, Division 2 remain on standby!" ordered Yamamoto as he and the division he was put in charge of watched from the sky.

"Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" said Byakuya dropping his zanpakuto causing a thousand blades to rise up from the ground and shatter producing endless amounts of more blades which began cutting through dozens of Gillians.

"Ban-Kai, Hihiō Zabimaru now die!" yelled Renji swiping at a large group of Gillians.

"Extend Hōzukimaru , Come on I'll kill every single one of ya!" yelled Ikkaku shredding through the Adjuchas.

"Reap, Kazeshini and dispose of the enemies in front of you" said Shūhei manifesting his dual zanpakuto and began spinning the blades in rapid motion by their connector chain to slice through hollows of both Gillian and Adjuchas class.

"Crush them, Gegetsuburi" said Ōmaeda manifesting his mace-like zanpakuto and swung it at some Gillians causing them to fall backwards.

"Damn it!" yelled Tetsuzaemon dodging a cero bombardment then moved in to slash the hollows.

"Bite, Gonryōmaru and destroy your enemy" said Chōjirō releasing his zanpakuto and cutting through the hollows.

"Growl, Haineko and slice the enemy" said Rangiku releasing her zanpakuto as it turned to ash and covered a group of Gillians and Adjuchas. Slicing their heads off

"Damn it Senken's sending in more hollows every time and each time they're stronger than the last batch but what I'm wondering about is why he isn't seding in his resurrected arancar or criminal platoons" said Uryu firing thousands of arrows at once from his solid bow.

"He might be saving them for something but I wish I knew what it was" said Chad continuing to punch hollows to the ground and snapping their necks.

"Hopefully Ichigo and everyone here might figure it out" said Uryu continuing to destroy hollows.

"Three Gillians left one for each of us" said Ichigo slashing one in half.

"Not much of a contest but die bastard!" said Kenpachi continuously slashing the hollow until it collapsed.

"Calm down Kenpachi" said Sajin releasing Tenken and crushing the last Gillian.

"Finally our part is over, Alright Senken what's next?" asked Ichigo in an exhausted tone using his zanpakuto to support himself.

"What's next is this" said Senken snapping his fingers which dispelled the rest of his unholy army which caused everyone to surround Senken.

"You've released your unholy army Senken but the question is why you've now officially left yourself open to our assaults" explained Yamamoto

"Do you honestly think I would release my army without a good reason, the fact is the army I used to charge the Society was just a ruse to throw you fools off your guard when in reality you've been helping me to build my army" said Senken in with an evil grin.

"What are you babbling about?" asked Ichigo in an enraged tone.

"Yes explain" said Rukia pointing her zanpakuto in Senken's direction.

"As I'm sure many of you are aware I am neither hollow, soul reaper or hybrid when in reality I'm actually a recycled by product of the Hōgyoku's creation and as such I have absorbed it's abilities one of which is the ability of Hollowfication and Arrancarification so behold" said Senken walking out of the surrounding circle of soul reapers and exploded in a burst of eregy causing the graveyard of Gillians and Adjuchas to transform into Arrancars.

"Exactly how many hollows did we destroy again?" asked Rangiku in fear.

"Between a thousand and two tousand" said Toshiro watching the display.

"From this day forth the two worlds you know shall cease to exist welcome to my nightmare!" yelled out Senken in a maniacle laugh.

"Everyone separate and engage the enemy throughout the Seireitei but leave Senken to me, Squad 3 Captain Rukia Kuchiki, Squad 5 Captain Ichigo Kurosaki and Squad 9 Captain Kenrichi Yabureme you and your Lieutenants are to stay with me" ordered Yamamoto as everyone else engaged in battle except for the six that were ordered to stay behind.

"As you can see I have complete domination over the hollows I control, you have no chance of survival" said Senken snickering.

"Tell me something Senken is your plan to follow Aizen's footsteps and start a whole new army?" asked Ichigo gripping his sword.

"There's no point in revealing that" said Senken in an arrogant tone.

"And why not?" asked Ichigo further enraged.

"Because you'll all die here and now" said Senken manifesting two zanpakuto which he held in each hand.

"Don't mess with me!" yelled Yamomoto tossing his haori to the ground below and drew his zanpakuto.

"Come at me with everything you have but lets first take this else where" said Senken in a cocky tone as he led the Head Captain and his group higher above the Soul Society.

"You'll regret those words boy, all things in the universe turn to ashes, Ryūjin Jakka" said Yamamoto releasing his zanpakuto causing rising flames to surround Senken and the others.

"So this is the legendary Ryūjin Jakka, there are very few that can withstand its immensely scorching flames but luckily I'm ones of those few" said Senken charging at Yamamoto.

oOo

"Captain how much longer are we going to run away?" asked Ōmaeda following Soi Fon through the long winding allyways and away from a large fleet of arrancar.

"Right now!" yelled Soi Fon plunging her zanpakuto into the ground summoning the Punishment Force and ripped through all but two arrancar.

"Time to split up Ōmaeda" said Soifon as one of the two remaining followed her.

"Right Captain" said Ōmaeda facing the other arrancar.

oOo

"Isane, I want you and Orihime to take what Squad Members are available and heal those who were injured during the hollow attack we need all the help we can get right now, meanwhile I'll join the other Captains on the battlefield" ordered Unohana in her calm tone of voice.

"Yes Captain, alright men we're moving out, Orihime can I count on you for backup if we end up in a fight?" asked Isane traveling alongside Orihime as they led the squad through the war zone.

"Yes you can Isane but I don't know what good I'll be since the power of my Koten Zanshun's power all depends on how strong my will to kill my opponent is and unfortunately I don't have that" explained Orihime.

"I know and since you lack that will you'll just have to improvise somehow" explained Isane.

"Right" said Orihime in a confident tone.

"Improvising is a good idea for the weaklings" said a lone arrancar approaching the 4th Division.

"Everyone stay back!" ordered Orihime taking a stance.

"Yes 4th Seat Inoue" said the Squad members.

oOo

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" said Byakuya releasing his bankai and sending the millions of blades at the arrancar horde only to have them deflected.

"Is that the best a Captain can do? If that's so then you boys won't survive five minutes against us" said one of the lead arrancar as he fired a cero at Byakuya.

"Hadō #4 Byakurai" said Byakuya firing a chain of lightning from his fingertips that cut through the cero and devastated a large portion of the force.

"Is Senken trying to mess with our heads his supposed Arrancar army is a joke they're nothing but weaklings not to mention they don't even have resurreccion forms from what we've seen" said Renji in a cocky tone.

"I have a feeling he's sent these weaker arrancar after us to assess our abilities and what he needs to improve upon" said Byakuya looking up at the surrounding flames of the Head Captain's shikai.

"Well if that's the case IU say we let him see what we got now Roar, Zabimaru!" yelled Renji releasing his sword and clashing with an arrancar.

oOo

"So tell me Uryu do you have an ingenious plan to get us out of this?" asked Chad punching out one arrancar only to have another take it's place.

"I wish I did unfortunately my spirit energy is running low and these arrancars just keep coming but something's wrong these arrancars aren't even at the level of a lieutenant what's going on here and what are you planning Senken?" asked Uryu talking to himself in his mind.

"Hey Uryu you still with me?" asked Chad continuing to fight on.

"Ya and unfortunately Chad at the moment I have no idea how to get us out of this but then again this is war there are no plans, the only thing that matters is survival" said Uryu as he unleashed a barrage of arrows.

"If that's the case then I better not waste any time" said Chad slamming his fists together as both his arms transformed and extended all the way to his body and then further manifesting a mask with horns.

"Chad are you still?" Asked a shocked Uryu.

"Don't worry I'm still on your side but I have to act quickly this form is hard to maintain for long periods of time" said Chad in a raspy hollow voice as he began attacking again with powerful thrusts.

oOo

"Did you just feel that sudden outburst of spiritual pressure Captain?" asked Tetsuzaemon in a slight fear.

"Yes it appears Ichigo's friend Yasutora Sado has gained a new level of strength but what I'm curious about is how he regained his abilities in the first place, I thought he lost them to revive Ichigo's Soul Reaper powers but oh well time to focus" said Sajin slamming down on the arrancars with his shikai's giant spectral sword arm.

"Take this!" yelled Tetsuzaemon attacking with a flurry of zanjutsu and Kidō.

(Toshirō and Rangiku)

"Captain…was that really Chad's spiritual pressure?" asked Rangiku clashing with an arrancar.

"It was but I don't know how it could be so frightening good thing aboiut it though is that it has the enemy spooked so, Reign Over the Frosted Heavens, Hyōrinmaru!" said Toshiro releasing his zanpakuto and began freezing the arrancar forces.

"Growl, Heineko!" yelled Rangiku releasing her zanpakuto as it turned to dust and cut through the frozen forces.

oOo

"Hell ya, come on boys it's party time tonight!" yelled Kenpachi as he led his squad into an all out blood crazed assault which ended with thousands of arrancar corpses in minutes.

"Hell ya it's time to cut you bastards in half!" yelled Ikkaku as he began stabbing the arrancar forces at rapid speeds with Hozukimaru.

"Time for me to cut loose in a beautiful way" said Yumichika as he sliced away with his Fuji Kujaku.

"Alright go everyone it's the greatest contest ever!" screeched Yachiru in excitement.

oOo

"Captain are you ready? The arrancar forces are approaching the front gates" asked Nemu standing just outside the open doors of the Institute.

"Yes, Yes I'm coming Nemu, you stupid girl" said Mayuri stepping out of the Institute with a gun in hand and a containment unit strapped to his back.

"Here thery come sir" said Nemu as the arrancar forces came rushing at the Institute.

"Do you think I don't know that you idiotic clump of flesh" said Mayuri firing the gun causing a black beam to strike and disintegrate a large portion of the attacking force.

"Once again I've proven my superior genius, by harnessing the power of the Squad 5 Captain's hollow and focusing its energy into a gun blast I'm able to destroy anything with a similar spiritual composition" said Mayuri in a self satisfied tone as he fired again.

oOo

"Captain Kyoraku, Captain Ukitake they're here" said Nanao pushing up her glasses looking at the approaching arrancar.

"Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer, Katen Kyōkotsu" said Shunsui releasing his dual bladed Zanpakuto.

"All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade Sōgyo no Kotowari" said Jushiro releasing his dual bladed Zanpakuto

"Ready Jushiro?" asked Shunsui with a smile.

"Ready Shunsui" said Jushiro as the two of them charged the battle.

oOo

"I must admit the strength of the 13 Court Guard Squads is more impressive than I anticipated but then again that's why I called upon the weakest of hollows to make these arrancar even if they were all Gillians and Adjuchas class Menos" said Senken smiling as he broke away from his clash with Yamamoto.

"What's your game Senken, you invade the Soul Society, attack us with weak level arrancar soldiers and yet you still boast that you've won what is it your after!" yelled Ichigo pointing his blade in Senken's direction.

"Weren't you listening Captain Kurosaki, I'm doing this to evaluate your strengths and weaknesses and to see how I can ensure that I make zero mistakes in the execution of my plans and to do that I need to know how strong my army truly needs to be in order to completely wipe this place from the face of history!" Yelled Senken at he top of his lungs.

"A new empire…How foolish of you" said Yamamoto preparing to attack.

"Hold on old man, allow me and Shuhei to take your place you, Ichigo, Rukia, Momo and Izuru just worry about finding an opening when it's available" said Kenrichi stepping forward.

"Reap, Kazeshini" said Shuhei releasing his zanpakuto.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Ichigo In confusion.

"Ichigo, have faith in us and you just keep watch foran opening" said Shuhei smiling.

"Alright, Momo prepare for anything" said Ichigo in a serious tone.

"Yes Captain" said Momo standing in a combat position.

"Izuru, prepare yourself we may need Wabisuke's power to hopefully increase the weight on those two blades Senken's holding" said Rukia positioning herself into a dance formation.

"Yes Captain now Raise your head, Wabiskue" said Izuru releasing his shikai.

"So the Captain of Squad 9 is the first to challenge me well then come on!" yelled Senken demanding a fight.

"Crackle and Strike, Ikazuchinaito" said Kenrichi releasing his zanpakuto which took the form of a yellow blade with a spiky hilt of the same color and blue spikes protruding from the grip handle.

"Captain…" said Shuhei in amazement.

"Impressive display Squad 9 Captain but what can it do is the real question" said Senken in a sadistic tone.

"As it's name suggests Ikazuchinaito is an electricity type zanpoakuto which draws upon an electrical current and by manipulating that energy I can unleash it in the form of full forced electrical blasts" explained Kenrichi.

"Then lets see this power!" demanded Senken.

"Very well, Furea-Raikou!" Yelled Kenrichi sending a burst of blinding lightning energy at Senken.

"Impressive light show but as you can see I still have the upper hand" said Senken cutting through the blinding lightning blast with his dual swords.

"I've still got plenty more where that came from!" yelled Kenrichi as he began to cross blades with Senken.

"I'm still waiting for thee other tricks" said Senken as he began to push Kenrichi backwards.

"Look behind you" said Kenrichi as if on cue Shuhei sent his Kazeshini spinning in Senken's direction.

"Foolish tactic" said Senken deflecting the rapidly spinning Kazeshini with one blade while still maintaining his ground against Kenrichi with the other.

"Shuhei look out!" yelled Kenrichi as the spinning blades were redirected at the Squad 9 Lieutenant.

"I got it Captain" said Shuhei pulling on Kazeshini's chain regaining control of the problem.

"Good now lets see if you can handle this Senken, Erekutorikku-Kyojin" said Kenrichi as two astral, electrified fists punched Senken with great force, breaking him away from his sword clash with the captain.

"Well that was rather unexpected but I'm not done yet time for round 2" said Senken wiping the blood from his nose.

oOo

(Karakura Town-Vizard Warehouse)

"Ready to face them again Yoruichi?" asked Kisuke as the two old friends stood just outside the Vizard Warehouse.

"Ya" said Yoruichi as they headed inside.

oOo

"Well Well Well, Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin to what do we owe this unexpected pleasure?" asked Shinji Hirako as the warehouse door closed behind Kisuke and Yoruichi and a light turned on revealing the other Vizards.

"I've come offering you all a proposition that I guarantee you will not pass up" said Kisuke looking up at the Vizards from his hat.

"Heh pretty big words Kisuke but then again you always have a habit of knowing about events ahead of time so I guess you have the right to talk big" said Hiyori spitting on the ground.

"And your just as lady-like as ever Hiyori" said Kisuke smiling under his hat.

"Cut the chit chat Kisuke and just tell us what you're offering" said Kensei in an irritated tone.

"Help the 13 Court Guard Squads defeat Senken Fujin and in return I'll personally see to it that you're hollow powers are completely removed" said Kisuke in his serious voice which caused a mixture of fear and shock among the Vizards.

"You've got to be joking Kisuke are you telling me you've discovered a process capable of removing our inner hollows?" yelled out Lisa in a frantic voice.

"Yes but I'll only do the procedure if you help avert this attack from getting any worse" said Kisuke looking at them from under his hat.

"Kisuke….Where is Ichigo?" asked Shinji in a straight forward tone.

oOo

(Soul Society Battlefield-Senken vs. Kenrichi)

"Hageshii-raiu Ry!" yelled Kenrichi as he pointed his blade at the sky creating a thunder cloud which manifested an attacking thunder dragon.

"Is that the best you can do!" yelled Senken stopping the dragon's advance with one of his swords.

"Now" ordered Yamamoto.

"Right" said Ichigo as he, Momo, Rukia and Izuru charged at Senken.

"Take this!" yelled Izuru continuously smashing down on Senken and his dual blades.

"I know about your zanpakuto's abilities Lieutenant Kira and it will not work on my blades since they were forged from a combination of my spiritual energy and my mind so take this Lieutenants!" yelled Senken curtting diown Izuru, Momo and Shuhei.

"Momo no!" yelled Ichigo catching Momo in his arms before she fell to the ground.

"Captain…if your truly prepared to…replace my former captain then….show no mercy and…destroy him" said Momo holding her bloodied side.

"Right" said Ichigo returning to the battle.

"Now that I've disposed of your lieutenants there's nothing getting in our way" said Senken smiling.

"Rukia, Kenrichi it's time to stop holding back" said Ichigo approach the front of the group.

"Right" they said together.


	7. Chapter 7

Bleach: Resurrected Souls

Chapter 7 Senken's Invulnerability and Power

"You three stand back" ordered Yamamoto.

"Head captain why?" asked Rukia.

"I intend to deal with this man myself besides if I let you young ones do all the fighting I might start feeling my age, you three worry about your Lieutenants down there" said Yamamoto returning his shikai to it's sealed state and tore off his shihakusho's upper garment revealing his scarred, muscular figure.

"Right" said Rukia, Kenrichi and Ichigo attending to their Lieutenants.

"So you wish to take me on very well then come at me Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Commander of the 13 Squads of the Soul Society" said Senken smirking.

"Don't mess with me boy!" yelled Yamamoto punching Senken in the stomach with such amazing force he fell to the ground below but landed safely on his feet.

"I see you haven't lost any that brute force of yours you old fart however one thing you keep forgeting is that I'm not even considered normal or do you need a reminder that I'm merely a manifested form of the hogyoku" said Senken healing all his wounds with a blue glowing energy.

"In short you're arrogantly suggesting that you're invulnerable and can easily undo any damage we inflict upon you" said Yamamoto in a calm but commanding tone.

"Exactly correct now feel my power Yamamoto" said Senken as he empowered his swords with blue flames and floated to the sky to face the Head Captain once more.

"Imputant child I'll burn you to a crisp, now all things in the Universe turn to Ashes Ryūjin Jakka" said Yamamoto releaseing his zanpakuto once more, limiting the spread of the flames to his sword and clashed with Senken.

"Which flame is stronger Yamamoto will it be your zanpakuto or my Blue Spirit Flames, well which will it be!" yelled Senken increasing the intensity of his fire blades.

"You are a fool if you think you can defeat the 13 Court Guard Squads" said Yamamoto swiping his sword upwards knocking Senken back.

"Try and stop me?" yelled Senken striking with his swords one final time which caused all three of them to surprisingly shatter.

"Well this sure is surprising however unlike your sword, mine aren't so easily disposable" said Senken manifesting new swords with the same blue flames surrounding the blades.

"I don't need my zanpakuto to defeat a child like you!" grunted Yamamoto tossing his broken sword aside.

"And you call me arrogant, you continuously overestimate your own abilities Head Captain" said Senken snapping his fingers which caused all the remaining arrancar to dissipate and merge with his body.

"What have you done now!" yelled Yamamoto

"Those arrancar have served their purpose and so they are returning to me in order to give me even more invulnerability" said Senken as the last arrancar disappeared and merged with Senken.

"Your appearance hasn't changed however that doesn't mean your power itself stayed the same so let's find out!" yelled Yamamoto hurling a fist at Senken only to have it blocked by a swirling white force.

"Now die!" yelled Saenken cross slashing Yamamoto in the chest.

"Master!" yelled Jushiro from down below.

"Damn you to hell" said Yamamoto holding his slashed and burnt chest.

"Head Captain!" yelled Jushiro as he and Shunsui came to their master's aide followed by the other Captains and Lieutenants and Ichigo's friends.

"Stand back all of you, this man will die by my hands!" yelled Yamamoto charging at Senken once more, punching from every direction only to have them blocked by Senken's inpenetrable hollow-based defense.

"What is the Head Captain thinking at this rate he'll die from either Senken's blade or overexerting himself, is he really that determined to win this battle by himself?" asked Ichigo in a panic.

"Yes because his honor demands it" said Jushiro in a calm tone standing beside Shunsui and Ichigo.

"What does his honor have to do with it?" asked Ichigo in a calmer but confused tone.

"The old man's stubborn and throughout this whole battle he's seen comrades fall at the hands of Senken's army and he refuses to let anymore suffer, those arrancar may have been small fry to us Captains and Lieutenants but they were powerful enough to kill and injure many of the other squad members, if you intend to remain a Captain Ichigo then remember this one lesson the most important thing to us as individuals is our honor" said Shunsui in his usual laid back tone.

"And yet you say it in such a lazy manner" said Ichigo irritated.

"I was never credited for being a perfectionist" said Shunsui smiling under his hat.

"Take this you cocky brat!" yelled Yamamoto surrounding his fist with spirit energy and striking Senken's hollow defense, shattering it.

"It seems I was foolish to challenge you on my own Yamamoto so I guess I better bring back a few old enemies of the Soul Society I disposed of at the beginning of this battle" said Senken snapping his fingers as he resurrected fallen Soul Reapers and Aizen under his complete control.

"Aizen…" said Ichigo in a solemn tone.

"Now my army attack!" commanded Senken in a blood thirsty tone as the hypnotized Aizen and resurrected soul reapers attacked their former allies.

"Don't you see Yamamoto you've all lost, as long as there are dead bodies I can resurrect them and as long as hollows exist I can transform them into arrancar, it's just that simple" said Senken watching the survival struggle.

"No it's never that simple Senken" said Yamamoto in a calm but serious tone.

"Oh really enlighten me" said Senken in a sadistic tone.

"Your power may be unlimited Senken but it's not unbeatable" said Yamamoto charging at Senken with his fists.

"Hm fool" said Senken cutting Yamamoto down once more causing him to fall to the ground unconscious.

"Old man!" yelled Ichigo fending off Aizen.

"Don't take your eyes off your enemy Ichigo!" yelled the fully transformed Aizen pushing forward.

"Tell me Aizen how are you even dead the last I heard you were only sentenced to a very long prison term?" asked Ichigo struggling to win the fight with his predecessor.

"I was but soon after I was imprisoned the residual energy of the hogyoku that still remained in my body spawned Senken Fujin, He killed me soon after stating "You are not fit to control my power" and teleported away from the cell" explained Aizen.

"Well I wish I could be sentimental but you deserved that fate Aizen your greed got the better of you and now I'm going to end it" said Ichigo pulling a hand back.

"I'm ready on your command Captain Kurosaki" said Momo in a serious tone.

"Then lets begin Momo" said Ichigo as he moved away from Aizen.

"Bakudō #61 Rikujōkōrō and Bakudō #63 Sajo Sabaku" said Ichigo binding Aizen with the Kidō rods and chains

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hadō #31 Shakkahō, Red Flame Cannon!" yelled Momo releasing the red ball of energy which ended with a powerful impact.

"Did that get him Captain?" asked Momo in a huff.

"We'll see when the smoke clears" said Ichigo trying to catch his breath.

"Orihime see to the Head Captain" said Unohana commanding the Fourth Division.

"Yes Captain" said Orihime ascending to the ground where the Head Captain's unconscious body lay.

"Wel congratulations you two" said Aizen slowly disappearing as the smoke cleared.

"Captain Aizen…" said Momo in a selemn tone.

"I'm not your Captain anymore stupid girl" said Aizen in a cold tone as he disappeared completely.

"Momo lets go" said Ichigo in a sentimental tone.

"Right" said Momo as the pair faced Senken followed by the others who just finished cutting down the undead Soul Reapers.

"Let's say we take this to a larger arena than simply just the sky above" said Senken snapping his fingers transporting everyone but the lieutenants to Sokyoku Hill.

"This gives us plenty of room to cut loose" said Ichigo preparing to attack again.

"Not yet there are still some players who have yet to arrive" said Senken as Yamamoto arrived on the scene in seconds later.

"Enough games Senken I'm putting and end to this" said Uryu pointing an arrow at the sadistic villain's head.

"Then by all means shoot me, shoot me and end my games Quincy or are you fearing that your arrow won't work on me just as all you Soul Reapers fear deep down that your swords won't be able to cut me" said Senken in his usual sadistic tone which surprisingly struck fear into everyone there except for Kenpachi.

"I'm not afraid of you yelled Kenpachi charging at Senken with Yumichika and Ikakku.

"You three really should try and control those tempers of yours" said Senken sending them backwards with just a flick of his finger.

"Alright that's it this ends now, everyone time to stop playing around and unleash your full power" ordered Yamamoto picking up an abandoned Zanpakuto and unleashing Ryujin Jakka to surround the entire Sokyoku.

"Sting all Enemies to Death, Suzumebachi" said Soi Fon releasing her dagger-like zanpakuto and charged at Senken.

"Bankai, Kisaki Sode no Shirayuki" said Rukia unleashing her sword's second release causing the white katana to transform into twin white swords similar in appearance to Benehime and caused her clothing to change into a white japanese kimono and sent dual blasts of ice and snow at Senken.

"Isane, Orihime stay on Minuzuki, Squad 4 remain at the barracks until I call for you" said Unohana as he zanpakuto transformed from a green smoke to a light green flying manta ray

"Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu" said Ichigo releasing his pitch black sword and charged Senken..

"Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" said Byakuya dropping his kantana causing a thousand blades to rise from the ground and shater creating millions of smaller glowing blades in the form of flower petals.

"Bankai, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō" said Sajin summoning his samurai bankai giant and swung it's giant sword down on Senken.

"I guess I'm next" said Shunsui charging at Senken

"Bankai, Ikazuchinaito Joutei" said Kenrichi summoning his silver knight bankai giant and joined Komamura's assault.

"Bankai, Daiguren Hyōrinmaru" said Toshiro sprouting wings of ice and twelve ice flower petals.

"I'm coming at you once more!" said Kenpachi releasing all his spirit energy and charging at Senken in a berserker's fury.

"Bankai, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō" said Mayuri summoning his giant caterpillar bankai which summoned it's retractable blades and sent them flying at Senken.

"Nows my chance" said Jushiro attacking from the air.

"Take this!" yelled Uryu sending a barrage of arrows at Senken.

"Die!" yelled the fully transformed Chad firing an energy blast at Senken

"Sorry but I refuse to be defeated here!" yelled Senken releasing a burst of energy causing everyone to fall back.

"Nice try but you haven't gotten rid of the three of us" said Ichigo standing up along with Rukia and Kenrichi.

"Oh how silly of me I'll correct that mistake" said Senken raising his blade and bringing it down.

*CLASH*

"It can't be" said Ichigo in shock.

"No way" said Rukia

"Who are they?" asked Kenrichi trying to focus his vision.

"The Masked Army….The Vizards" said Ichigo staring at the eight former Soul Reapers.


	8. Chapter 8

Bleach: Resurrected Souls

Chapter 8 Reinforcements Arrive: The Vizards vs Senken Fujin

"Well, well, well I had to see it to believe it but I guess they'll let anyone be a Captain these days" said a familiar voice.

"Shut up but anyway how'd you get here Shinji as I recall allies like the Vizards and Kiskue couldn't cross through to the Soul Society without a Captain escort.

"That's true but we found a loop hole and her name is Yoruichi" said Shinji smiling as Yoruichi, Kukaku and Ganju appeared seconds later with the Lieutenants that were left behind as well as Squad 4 who began healing all the fallen Captains.

"Well I'll be Yoruichi Shihoin and the last remnants of the Shiba Clan to what do I owe the pleasure?" asked Senken in a casual tone

"Cut the crap Senken you know why we're here" said Kukaku in an unusually serious tone.

"Then by all means come at me but I would prefer to have a private gathering between myself and the Vizards" said Senken smiling, taking to the sky once more.

"You want us…Come and get us" said Shinji as he and the other Vizards manifested their hollow masks and charged Senken.

"Damn we need to get in this fight" said Ichigo struggling to stay up while being healed by Hanataro.

"I know how you feel Ichigo but we need to heal your wounds first otherwise you'll die facing him in your condition" said Hanataro in his usual meek tone.

"Ya just hurry up" said Ichigo in a solemn mood.

"Why don't you just shut up and let Squad 4 do there job Ichigo" said Ganju wacking Ichigo on the head.

"Hey what was that for Ganju!" yelled Ichigo annoyed.

"For being a weakling now sit down and let Hanataro finish" said Ganju shoving Ichigo to the ground.

"Hold on everyone, Sōten Kisshun I reject" said Orihime activating her healing ability and extended it's range

(Pretty soon all the injured Captains were healed and ready to fight)

"Head Captain, your orders?" asked Soi Fon.

"Squad 4 fall back, that includes you Unohana however you are to stay behind Orihime" ordered Yamamoto.

"Yes Captain, Squad 4 we're pulling out" said Unohana in a calm tone as she left the scene with her squad and lieutenant.

"I want all other Captains and Lieutenants to remain on standby, if the Vizards fail then we need to come at him with full force in one combined assault" ordered Yamamoto.

"Head Captain new orders have come in from Central 46 and they are as follows, Senken Fujin is to be sealed and brought in for sentencing immediately" said Ichigo as a Hell Butterfly landed on his finger.

"Hm then let it be so, Byakuya, Rukia come with me" said Yamamoto leaving the scene.

"Yes Head Captain" said the two Kuchiki Clan Members following him with their lieutenants.

"As for the rest of you I want you to either be looking for an opening in Senken's defenses or protecting Central 46, Squad 7 Captain Komamura, Squad 5 Captain Kurosaki your in charge" ordered Yamamoto.

"Yes Head Captain" said the others at once.

"Alright Ichigo you and I are to take a team and stand guard at Central 46 Assembly Hall.

"You got it Sajin, Momo we're moving out" said Ichigo leaving with the Squad 7 Captain and Lietenant.

"Yes Captain" said Momo following.

"Hold up everyone we're coming to" said Toshiro following behind with Rangiku, Kenrichi and Shuhei.

"Alright but don't blame us if you fall behind" said Ichigo using flash step.

"Don't worry we won't said Toshiro smiling.

"Toshiro, he may be a fellow Captain but I know nothing about Ichigo so please fill me in" said Kenrichi in wonder.

"For the most part of his life Ichigo has served as Karakura Town's Substitute Soul Reaper and for the most part it would've been impossible for him to become a Captain because of his inner hollow but then Kisuke showed up and saved the day once again now you have to understand something, Urahara seems to have an annoying ability to know about events well ahead of time so he probably knew about Senken way before we did" explained Toshiro.

"Yes Master Yamamoto explained that to me quite well but anyway I'm assuming your trying to say Urahara was involved the removal of Ichigo's inner hollow right" said Kenrichi.

"Exactly which bring us to the now and Ichigo's promotion to Captain however it will be interesting to see if he decides to remain a Captain, after all he is still a human" explained Toshiro.

"Incredible" said Kenrichi.

"Yes it is but that aside it also appears we have stragglers following us" said Shuhei looking behind them seeing Uryu , Chad, Yoruichi and the Shiba siblings.

"The more the merrier" said Toshiro.

oOo

"On my mark guys" said Shinji as Mashiro, Hiyori and himself surrounded Senken and charged their cero

"Cero huh well come on hit me with your best shot you lowly mock arrancars" said Senken egging them on.

"Oh that's it fire!" yelled Shinji firing the crimson red cero from his fist.

"Yah!" yelled Hiyori firing a cero of the same color from her mouth.

"Mashiro Super Cero!" yelled Mashiro firing her wide lime green cero by kicking the air.

"And here we go" said Senken manifesting his blue fire blades and spinning himself in circles causing a high speed rotation shield blocking the cero assault.

"Melody Attack" said Rose constricting the whirling barrier with thin yellow wire stopping it and started constricting Senken.

"Big whoop you stopped my barrier" said Senken as the wire got tighter.

"Take this you bastard!" yelled Love crashing down on Senken with Tengumaru.

"Did that get him?" asked Shinji in a distressed tone.

"Are you done? Good now allow me a turn!" said Senken cutting down Love.

"AAAGH" yelled Love pummeling to the ground.

"Alright that's it I'm getting in there" said Soi Fon about to join the Vizards until she was stopped by Jushiro.

"Ukitake what are you doing!" yelled Soi Fon agitated.

"Everyone stay here, Shunsui and I will go" said Jushiro joining the Vizards followed by Shunsui.

"Sōten Kisshun I reject" said Orihime healing Love.

"Thanks for the help Orihime now to rejoin the others" said Love getting back in the battle.

"Hm that woman seems to be able to bring people back from the brink of death, very interesting" said Senken in his mind as he started a clash with Shunsui and Jushiro.

"Sunsui, Jushiro back away" said Hachigen as he activated his Kidō cage to surround Senken

"Time to put an end to this" said Lisa releasing her Haguro Tonba zanpakuto and impaled Senken the moment Hachi let down his cage.

"If you're not dead from this you bastard then you really are immortal" said Lisa in distress.

"That's what I've benn telling you fools from the very beginning!" yelled Senken in an insane tone thrusting Hagura Tonba out of his gut and sending both it and Lisa flying into the other Vizard.

"You fools keep forgetting that I'm not flesh and bone despite how I look, I'm just pure energy manifested in physical form" said Senken in a sadistic tone as his enormous wound to the gut began healing itself.

"Well then we'll have to find another way to beat you but for now how about you try this!" yelled Kensei releasing one of Tachikaze's energy blasts which ended in an explosion.

"Impressive that actually fazed me" said Senken holding onto one of his arms which got burnt in the explosion.

"Then how about we try something else, Collapse Sakanade and welcome to the Inverted World Senken Fujin" said Shinji as his zanpakuto transformed into a spinning blade with a ring like hilt and caused the Soul Society to turn upside down.

"Ah yes the Inverted World a place where every attack is reversed" said Senken still holding onto his charred arm.

"You know it well I take it" said Shinji preparing to attack.

"Yes I do" said Senken tearing off his charred arms causing blood to spurt out.

"You really are insane" said Shinji.

"Wait for it…Ah that feels much better" said Senken growing new arms.

"Okay that's it what kind of a sicko freak are you, everyone has a weakness so what's yours?" asked Shinji pointing his Sakanade at Senken.

"Oh come on, I've given you fools many clues as to the identification of my weakness you'd think one of you would have half a brain to figure it out" said Senken smirking.

"The hogyoku's your weakness isn't it" said Shinji preparing to attack within the Inverted World.

"Bravo, the Vizard's leader figured it out, yes the hogyoku is my weakness but it's more that that, you see since I was born and created from it's energy I guess you could call the hogyoku my own beating heart and that's another reason why I resurrected Aizen, to reclaim it" said Senken holding out his hand as the hogyoku phased out of his palm.

"The…hogyoku" said Shinji in shock.

"Yes as you can see I've reclaimed my heart and I bid you good luck in destroying it because if you recall, when Kisuke Urahara created it I do believe it was made just as indestructible as myself" taunted Senken as the sphere merged with his skin once again.

"Then lets test that theory" said Shinji charging at Senken and used the Inverted World to swap his blades attack direction.

"Coming from the back huh" said Senken stopping the oncoming blade.

"Damn you" said Shinji backing away and charging again.

"This time you're coming from the sky huh" said Senken looking up at Shinji.

"Die you arrogant bastard!" yelled Shinji plunging down but was soon stopped again.

"That's enough of that" said Senken grasping onto Sakanade with his middle fingers.

"Damn you" said Shinji trying to break free.

"Goodbye, Shinji Hirako" said Senken punching Shinji in the gut with such incredible force that blew open a hole in Shinji's stomach causing major blood loss.

"Damn you" said Shinji collapsing to the ground causing the Inverted World to fade away revealing the other Vizards.

"Take this you disrespectful monster" said Rose wrapping Kinshara around Senken's arm.

"What's the meaning of this?" asked Senken sadistically smiling.

"Kinshara Sōkyoku Dai Jūichiban" said Rose applying pressure to his zanpakuto's whip causing a shockwave to explode in Senken's face.

"Everyone stand back" said Love preparing for his ultimate attack.

"Move out" said Kensei carrying Shinji as everyone cleared the area.

"Hifuki no Kodzuchi!" yelled Love releasing a fireball at Senken which erupted into a blazing inferno leaving the remaining Captains, Lieutenants and the Vizards with grim looks on their faces.

"Nice display Love Aikawa however as always it's not enough" said a severely burnt Senken who emerged from the flames with a look of killing intent on his face.

"Our best attacks and nothing worked" said Hiyori in a fearful tone.

"That's right and while all of you have been very amusing entertainment it's time to put an end to this" said Senken manifesting his swords as his entire body healed in a manner of seconds.

"Oh and nice sneak attack Soi Fon" said Senken looking behind him as Soi Fon charged the unbeatable villain.

"If you know I'm behind you then why don't you do something about it!" yelled Soi Fon striking with Suzumebachi.

"Fine then, you want to fight then come at me with everything you have Stealth Force Commander" said Senken blocking Suzumebachi with the flat edge of his sword.


	9. Chapter 9

Bleach: Resurrected Souls

Chapter 9 Pride of the Stealth Force: Soi Fon vs Senken Fujin

"So what's keeping you, come at me with everything you've have Stealth Force Commander" said Senken taunting Soi Fon.

"Don't mess with me!" yelled Soi Fon summoning the Punishment Force.

"Senken you're finished" said Ōmaeda whistling which summoned the Patrol Corps on the scene.

"The Punishment Force and the Patrol Corps, you fools really must be getting desperate in your efforts to stop me" said Senken continuing his taunting.

"Go" bluntly ordered Soi Fon as the Punishment Force charged.

"Don't back down!" ordered Ōmaeda as the Patrol Corps charged on.

"Fools" said Senken fighting his way through the combined attack until there were only two Punshment Force operatives and two Patrol Corps officers left.

"Well you four come on" said Senken egging them on.

"Destroy the intruder!" yelled the remaining operatives.

"Too slow" said Senken grasping onto the neck of either memberof the 2nd Division.

"A Punishment Force operative in one hand, a Patrol Corps officer in the other so tell me you two how would you like to see your friends die?" said Senken taunting the two remaining.

"Damn you to hell" said the captive Patrol Corps officer spitting in his face.

"Hm nevermind the formality of last requests…I'll kill you now!" said Senken as he crushed the throats of his captives causing their heads to fall off followed by blood spirting out like a fountain.

"Well now I do believe you two are next" said Senken tossing the bodies aside.

"You monster you've killed all our comrades" said the last Punishment Force operative.

"Yes they were weak and the weaklings deserve nothing but destruction" said Senken smiling.

"Men stand back and let us handle him from here" said Soi Fon brushing pass her subordinates with Ōmaeda.

"Yes Commander said the two remaining soldiers as they backed away.

"So you and the big lummox decide to try me on well come on I'm waiting" said Senken crossing his arms.

"Crush him Gegetsuburi" said Ōmaeda charging at Senken with his shikai.

"Fool" said Senken shaking his head who saw Soi Fon coming at him from the opposite direction.

oOo

"Well we're finally here Central 46, come on they need an update" said Ichigo heading in with the others.

(Cetral 46-Underground Assembly Hall)

"Squad 5 Captain Ichigo Kurosaki, Squad 9 Captain Kenrichi Yabureme, Squad 10 Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya to what do we owe your visit in this most dire time" said the 40 sages and 6 judges.

"Honorable members of Central 46 I come to you requesting your permission to implementthe evacuation of all innocent civilians surrounding the Seireitei and the Rukon Districts" said Ichigo.

"Are you out of your mind Squad 5 Captain do you know how long that will take!" yelled out the members.

"My idea may be unorthodox but is it not our job as Captains to protect the Soul Society by any means necessary" said Ichigo.

"Wow Ichigo's gotten better at this sis" said Ganju whispering in his sister's ear.

"Shut up moron" said Kukaku slamming Ganju over the head.

"This is true Captain Kurosaki however we simply don't have the time, our window for error in stopping Senken Fujin is short and we need every Captain available" explained a member of Central 46.

"I know who ever said we Captains would be doing the deed" said Kenrichi butting into the debate.

"Explain yourself, Captain of Squad 9" said members of Central 46.

"We will return to the battlefield on your orders but grant the Shiba siblings the political voice needed to evacuate the Soul Society" explained Kenrichi.

"Verry well then let it be so, Kukaku Shiba and Ganju Shiba we entrust you with the task to evacuate the Soul Society" ordered Central 46 passing judgment.

"Yes sir" said the Shiba siblings leaving.

"Then we'll be going to rejoin the battle, Uryu, Chad, Yoruichi can you guys help out with the evacuation effort?" asked Ichigo leaving with the others.

"We're on it" said the Ichigo's three friends as they left the scene.

"I'm counting on you" said Ichigo leaving with Momo and the other Captains and Lieutenants.

oOo

"Your reflexes are quite impressive, I guess you'd have to be able to move this fast in order to meet the qualifications of Stealth Force Commander" taunted Senken who was effortlessly dodging all of Soi Fon's thrusts with Suzumebachi.

"I told you not to mess with me!" yelled an angered Soi Fon who lunged at the villain one final time only to have her arm grabbed.

"Oh my, it appears even the great Stealth Force Commander is too weak to even scratch me such a disappointment" said Senken tightening his grip on Soi Fon's arm.

"Burn in hell" said Soi Fon in a pained tone trying to break free.

"Captain, hold on!" yelled Ōmaeda charging with his Gegetsuburi.

"You really are an idiot" said Senken tossing Soi Fon into her lieutenant.

"Captain, are you alright?" asked Ōmaeda regaining his composure.

"Keep your guard up you idiot" said Soi Fon slamming him in the face then turned to face Senken once more.

"Ow Captain did you have to be so rough?" asked Ōmaeda in a whimpering tone.

"I said shut up" said an agitated Soi Fon elbowing him in the gut.

"So the stories are true, the Squad 2 Captain does redirect her anger and frustration onto her lieutenant, you really need to control those anger issues of your deary" said Senken smirking.

"Ōmaeda, listen to me very carefully, I want you to charge him and lure him into a position where I can pin him down" said Soi Fon explaining her plan to her dimwitted lieutenant.

"Right Captain" said Ōmaeda approaching Senken while swinging his mace-like zanpakuto over his head.

"If you want to try your luck big guy then make a move" said Senken snickering.

"Coming at you!" yelled Ōmaeda tossing Gegetsuburi at Senken causing the chaing to wrap tightly around his body.

"It appears I've been caught" said Senken in an arrogant and laid back tone.

"And now I'm going to finish you" said Ōmaeda whirling him around in circles then tossed him to the ground below.

"Impressive" said Senken struggling to get up.

"Take this!" yelled Ōmaeda as his body slammed Senken further into the ground.

"Get out of the way you gluttonous fool, Bakudō #30 Shitotsu Sansen" said Soi Fon trapping Senken in place with three restraints.

"So your using Kidō again I thought you learned that was useless" said Senken smiling as the other Captains surrounded him.

"Senken Fujin by order of Central 46 you are under arrest for acts of destruction against the Soul Society" said Jushiro looking down on the psychopathic criminal.

"It's about time" said Shinji being carried by Love and Kensei as the Vizards approached the scene with Orihime who just finished healing all their wounds.

"Did we miss anything" said Ichigo arriving on the scene with Kenrichi, Sajin, Toshiro and the four lieutenants.

"Nope we were just about to send this guy off to a prison cell" said Shunsui from under his hat.

"Really send me off to a prison cell, I think not!" yelled Senken blinding everyone on the ground with a flash of light before escaping the Bakudō spell and engaged Soi Fon again.

"Well that was an entertaining repreive now lets get back to business Soi Fon" said Senken cracking his neck.

"Damn you" said Soi Fon angered.

"Now let's really get serious" said Senken manifesting his swords once more.

"This ends here Senken, Bakudō #26 Kyokko" said Soi Fon as she disappeared.

"So she's resorting to that spell, I can't believe the situation is really that dire" said Jushiro as everyone soon regained their sense of sight.

"I'm guessing the spell hides her presence and spiritual pressure because I can't seem to sense her anymore" said Ichigo.

"That's the point and hopefully it will be the spell that ends this" said Sajin looking up at Senken.

"So my sneaky little minx where are you hiding?" asked Senken in a curious tone.

"Say goodbye Senken Fujin, Nigeki Kessatsu" said Soi Fon reappearing in front of Senken at point-blank range and stabbed him twice in the stomach with Suzumebachi at rapid speed.

"So this the dreaded Hōmonka Seal that's said to kill an opponent in two single strikes, fascinating" said Senken which just shocked everyone as his voice entered their ears.

"Impossible, how the hell are you still breathing?" yelled Soi Fon in a distressed tone.

"I keep telling you fools my only weakness is the hogyoku and since it doesn't have any weaknesses that means I'm invincible!" yelled out Senken.

"If that's the case then I'll just have to keep trying until I find a weakness" said Soi Fon reverting to her Shunpo technique which in turn created fifteen identical clones.

"I'd expect nothing less from the Squad 2 Captain now, where are you?" said Senken scanning the surrounding area.

"I have to keep him guessing otherwise it's all over" said Soi Fon in her mind.

"It's over right now" said Senken appearing close behind Soi Fon.

"When did he?" said Soi Fon in a panicked tone.

"Now die!" yelled Senken slicing down with both his swords only to have it blocked by a white energy.

"Impressive response time and with Shunkō no less, you truly are deserving to be called the Stealth Force Commander" said Senken backing away.

"You are the most arrogant being I've ever come across, it's as if nothing fazes you but I'll be glad to put an end to that arrogance" said Soi Fon turning around to face Senken as parts of her clothing began to burn off her body.

"Why thank you now let's go!" yelled Senken dropping his swords and charged at Soi Fon with his bare fists.

"Jushiro, Shunsui listen if Soi Fon loses before the old man returns with Rukia and Byakuya then the three of us will have to step in" said Ichigo.

"Right" said the two Captains at once.

oOo

"Head Captain what exactly are you looking for?" asked Rukia searching through the Kuchiki Compound's archives with her brother and Yamamoto.

"I'm looking for an ancient sealing method once used by the Kuchiki Clan that was lost through the ages" said Yamamoto continuing to skim through the ancient texts.

"How do you know it was a Kuchiki Clan Sealing Method?" asked Rukia continuing to look through the dusty old books.

"Because the last remaining user was Ginrei Kuchiki, the former Captain of Squad 6, 27th Head of the Kuchiki Clan and my grandfather as I'm sure I've told you" said Byakuya skimming through more of the tattered texts.

"And he never even thought to teach you the technique so it really was lost through the ages" said Rukia skimming through the books.

"Until now, it seems my old friend did record the process of the seal's use in this passage however it will require a little preparation so lets get to it" said Yamamoto slamming the book closed and leaving.

"Yes Head Captain" said Rukia and Byakuya following him.

oOo

"Take this!" yelled Senken clashing fists with Soi Fon.

"Impressive even with the aide of my Shunkō we're still equally matched" said Soi Fon smiling.

"Foolish woman it's only because of your Kidō technique that we're evenly matched otherwise I would've already blown enough holes in you to the point where you'd look like Swiss cheese" said Senken kicking Soi Fon in the gut causing them to break from the fist collision.

"Okay Soi Fon what have you got to work with here, lets see he's super strong, has amazing speed and is virtually indestructable as long as the hogyoku exists heh not much I can do but hold on" said Soi Fon in her mind charging again.

"Foolish girl and it seems the big oaf has reentered the battle as well" said Senken looking down below at Ōmaeda who was swining his zanpakuto around in circles.

"Die!" yelled Soi Fon and Ōmaeda releasing their attacks at once.

"I'll crush you both!" yelled Senken crushing Gegetsuburi in one hand and punched Soi Fon in the face with the other which sent her flying.

"Damn it my zanpakuto" said Ōmaeda looking at the empty chain.

"And now that your lieutenant's permanently out of this battle it's time to finish you off my dear" said Senken turning to an injured Soi Fon as her Shunkō began to dissipate.

"My Shunkō may be fading away Senken and you may hold the upperhand against me in every aspect of combat but there's one thing you lack" said Soi Fon panting heavily while preparing one final assault.

"And what might that be?" asked Senken crossing his arms.

"You lack a sense of pride and my pride is that of the Stealth Force so I'll use every scrap of strength I have left to defeat you" said Soi Fon with a determined look on her face.

"Well come on show me your one final desperate attempt in the name of your Stealth Force Pride" said Senken preparing himself.

"Here I come!" yelled Soi Fon charging all the remaining Kidō from Shunkō into her fist and charged at rapid and radical movements.

"Trying to disorient me good work!" yelled Senken in an insane tone preparing to block the attack with his fist.

"Now die!" yelled Soi Fon sending a giant burst of energy in Senken's direction.

"AHAHAHAHAHA that's it give me all that you've got!" laghed Senken in a maniacal tone as the large energy blast overwhelmed him causing severe burns.

"Finally it's over" said Soi Fon trying to regain her strength while looking upon the smoke and dust left behind.

"Oh is it!" said Senken maniacally as he emerged from the smoke screen at rapid speed and gripped onto Soi Fon's arms.

"Soi Fon!" yelled every Captain and Lieutenant down below.

"Let go of me you bastard!" yelled Soi Fon trying to break free.

"As you command Squad 2 Captain!" yelled Senken as he ripped both of Soi Fon's arms out of their sockets causing her to fall to the ground below which also caused Suzumebachi to revert to it's sealed sword state.

"Captain!" yelled Ōmaeda catching Soi Fon in mid-air.

"Well I don't believe she'll need these anymore" said Senken tossing Soi Fon's disembodied arms into the air and slashed them into bits and pieces using his twin blades.

"Alright guys that's it lets go" said Ichigo as he confronted Senken in the air with Shunsui and Jushiro following.

"Mind if I join in Ichigo" said Kenpachi joining the group of three.

"Kenpachi…alright sure just don't go all crazy on us we need to use our heads for this" said Ichigo in a serious tone.

"I'm not making any promises Ichigo, after all going up against this guy will make for one excellent fight" said Kenpachi smiling.

"Four against one, now things get interesting" said Senken in his mind while gripping onto his twin swords.


	10. Chapter 10

Bleach: Resurrected Souls

Chapter 10 Duel of Rage: Kenpachi vs. Senken Fujin

"Four Captains facing me at once huh well this should be interesting" said Senken grinning.

"Sorry to say Senken but for now these three are just spectators and I'm yur next opponents" said Kenpachi with his giant grin.

"And who might you be? It's obvious your another Captain but the question is are you strong enough to survive at least fifteen minutes against me?" asked Senken drawing his blades once more.

"I'm Captain of Squad 11, the name's Kenpachi Zaraki and I'm here to kill you but before that happens try to keep me entertained with a decent fight Senken" said Kenpachi in his battle crazed tone.

"HAHAHA now I remember you, you're that barbaric Squad Captain who enjoys the adrenaline rush of fighting an opponent who's equal or stronger than you in power, well then I'll fight you on your terms Kenpachi Zaraki and a guarantee you'll die" said Senken grinning.

"Quit flapping your gums and attack me already" said Kenpachi in a crazed but demanding tone.

"Kenpachi are you nuts we had a plan to attack him together" said a distressed Ichigo.

"Come on Ichi, haven't you learned it's not wise to interrupt Kenny when he's happy" said Yachiru butting into the conversation.

"Hey Ichigo let the fool fight alone, if he loses which I guarantee he will we'll just continue on with our triple way attack strategy" said Shunsui in an enthusiastic tone grabbing onto Ichigo and Jushiro's shoulders.

"But Shunsui…hey, hey, hey what are you doing?" said Ichigo as he and Jushiro were pulled out of the battle zone by Shunsui.

"If we stay in that war zone we'll die and besides I have a feeling old man Yama might need you for trhe sealing process Ichigo" said Shunsui in an analytical tone.

"Alright, hopefully Kenpachi can at least slow him down" said Ichigo in a huff.

"Take this!" yelled Kenpachi clashing with Senken.

"Impressive but it's time for a counter attack so take this!" yelled Senken pushing his blades against Kenpaci's sword and charged again.

"Hell ya now this is what I'm talking about!" yelled Kenpachi countering each strike and even cut Senken's shoulder.

"Impressive but you forget I am immortal!" said Senken healing his shoulder wound.

"Ya but that's what makes this battle so fun" said Kenpachi licking the blood off his sword.

"Then let's go again!" yelled Senken charging at Kenpachi again.

"Hell ya give me everything you've got and this time no fucking around!" yelled Kenpachi charging forward.

*CLASH!*

"If Kenpachi doesn't end this soon he might end up destroying everything in sight" said Ichigo standing his ground from the oncoming shockwaves.

"That's probably just the way he likes it so there's no use in complaining about it Ichigo" said Shunsui holding onto his hat while standing his ground from oncoming shockwaves.

"I agree but hopefully he can do this in a more careful way" said Jushiro worried.

"Heh asking Kenpachi to go easy is like asking an ant to kill an anteater it can't be done" said Komamura entering the conversation.

"And yet he's making a lot more progress than we could" said Kenrichi sheathing his sword.

"That's an understatement but we must end this soon" said Toshiro in a huff.

"I just hope when all is said and done I'll be able to extract some DNA from him, this man is quite fascinating" said Mayuri in his usual tone.

"I'm getting tired of all this fighting it needs to end" said Orihime as she finished healing Soi Fon.

"Well one way or another it soon will be" said Soi Fon getting up and stretching her newly revived arms.

"Yes it will be all over very soon" said Unohana entering back onto the battlefield wither her lieutenant Isane Kotetsu.

"Captain Unohana, Lieutenant Kotetsu, please tell me Squad 4 is going to re-enter this fight I'm running low on my will to continue healing" said Orihime in an exhausted tone.

"Yes you are to retreat immediately 4th Seat Inoue, Squad 4 has been ordered to return to the battlefield" said Unohana in her kind tone.

"Thank you, Captain" said Orihime using flash step to return to the Squad Barracks.

*CLASH!*

"You're hardly taking me seriously you fool" said Senken snickering while gaining some ground in the sword clash.

"I could say the same for you I've left so many openings unprotected you could've cut me down with your double swords at anytime" said Kenpachi smiling.

"I don't know what it is but there's something about you that tells me I just can't do away with you so quickly" said Senken smiling.

"Good then what's say we take this up a notch!" yelled Kenpachi releasing a large portion of his spirit energy.

"Yes, lets" said Senken doing the same causing the two spirit energies to merge.

oOo

"Now that we have all the necessary components it's time to end this" said Yamamoto leaving with Rukia and Byakuya.

"Senken Fujin your time is up" said Rukia and Byakuya in their minds.

oOo

"Die, die, die you bastard hahahaha!" yelled Kenpachi slicing at Senken while insanely laughing.

"Now this is a battle!" yelled Senken as he also began cutting up Kenpachi until they both ended up with slash marks all over their body.

"I've never faced an opponent like you and it's quite invigorating, so against someone like you I need to unleash my full power In order to survive" said Kenpachi tearing off his eyepatch causing his full power to be unleashed.

"Now this is more like it!" said Senken unleashing his full power which also healed his wounds.

"I've released one hundred percent of my spirit energy now why don't we begin again!" yelled Kenpachi charging at faster speeds.

"Yes lets!" yelled Senken charging at equally faster speeds.

"Time to die!" yelled Kenpachi swinging his blade at Senken's head.

"Not so fast!" yelled Senken dodging and thrusting his swords into Kenpachi's stomach causing blood to gush out and stain the blades.

"Kenny…" said Yachiru in a calmer tone.

"I know your not dead Zaraki so quit playing" said Senken crossing his arms and smirking.

"Hehehehe and here I thought my possum act would work oh well, lets go again!" said Kenpachi thrusting the swords out of his stomach and tossed them back at Senken then charged again.

"Nice shot Kenpachi!" yelled Senken as the two insane swordsmen clashed back and forth.

"I haven't even begun!" yelled Kenpachi as he dodged Senken's attacks and sliced at his arms and legs.

"Take this!" yelled Senken as he cut Kenpachi's legs causing more blood to gush out.

"Damn it, if I don't end this I'll die" said Kenpachi looking at his blood soaked body.

"Well you asked for this the moment you crossed blades with me" said Senken in a cocky tone.

"And you asked for this!" yelled Kenpachi grasping onto Senken's face and threw him down to the edge of Sokyoku Hill causing the tip to crack and collapse to the ground below.

"Damn I better end this soon because even if I can regenerate these wounds I've let him gain too much ground" said Senken hanging over the edge.

"Time to give up Senken its over" said Ichigo looking down at Senken who was still dangling over the edge.

"Oh please Ichigo what can you fools do to me? True you can capture me, lock me away in a cell but I'll escape and keep on fighting and since the hoogyoku which I was created from has no known weaknesses it's impossible for you to kill me, don't you see no matter which way you approach the situation you've all lost and I've won" said Senken placing his free hand on the edge of the hill and focused his energy in one spot causing the ground to shake underneath everyone.

"Damn it where's the old man with Byakuya and Rukia" said Ichigo annoyed while regaining his balance as the shaking stopped.

"Hopefully they show up soon" said Shunsui in a serious tone.

"Now where were we before I was interrupted?" asked Senken in an arrogant tone.

"Lets see I was about to slice and dice you into a million pieces" said Kenpachi smiling.

"You son of a bitch!" yelled Senken charging forward until his arm was caught in a bandage of Kidō.

"So you've returned…Yamamoto" said Senken looking down at the Head Captain, Byakuya and Rukia.

"Sorry Kenpachi but we'll take it from here" said Yamamoto in a serious tone.


	11. Chapter 11

Bleach: Resurrected Souls

Chapter 11 The Seal Fails; Senken Escapes

"You've got to be kidding you intend to seal me away, don't make me laugh!" yelled Senken breaking out of the bandage and charged at Yamamoto.

"Don't you dare!" yelled Ichigo clashing with Senken.

"Ichigo….Kurosaki" said Senken in a wicked smile.

"This time your opponents is me Senken Fujin and I'm gonna cut you to pieces!" yelled Ichigo thrusting his Zangetsu forward which sent Senken flying into the air.

"Just go ahead and try Ichigo I dare you" mocked Senken.

"Ba-Kai, Tensa Zangetsu" said Ichigo releasing his bankai

"Well Jushiro, Shunsui shall we silence him once and for all?" asked Ichigo looking at the Captains of Squad 8 and 13.

"Let's do this" said Shunsui and Jushiro following Ichigo and surrounded Senken.

"Byakuya, Rukia do it now!" ordered Yamamoto clasping his hands together.

"Yes Head Captain" said Rukia and Byakuya at once using flash step to place four large poles in the ground.

"Flesh, Blood and Stone merge to create the wall that binds the demons of hell, lightning and thunder charge the sky and unleash the force of heaven to deliver swift and illuminating justice…." Said Yamamoto beginning a chant as the four poles began to radiate.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" yelled Ichigo releasing the darker form of Zangetsu's attack at Senken.

"Pathetic, huh what!" said Senken cutting through the technique with his right handed blade only to see it be absorbed by Ukitake's Sōgyo no Kotowari.

"Here it comes a little something from us to you Senken Fujin!" yelled Ukitake firing Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō back at Senken with even stronger force.

"Damn you!" yelled Senken as he suffered the full force of the attack but broke away shortly after.

"Hadō#31 Shakkahō, Red Flame Cannon!" yelled Ichigo as he blindsided Senken by firing the Kidō technique from above which caused an explosion upon contact.

"You'll pay for that Kurosaki" cursed Senken under his breath as the smoke cleared.

"Let's play a game, Bushōgoma!" yelled Shunsui whirling around in circles sending a small tornado in Senken's direction.

"Too weak!" yelled Senken cutting through the tornado.

"Bakudō # 61 Rikujōkōrō" said Jushiro binding Senken with the Kidō rods.

"Bakudō # 63 Sajo Sabaku, hurry up old man we can't hold him forever" said Ichigo binding Senken further with Kidō chains.

"….Angels of Light and Darkness command the sky with your presence, Gods of the Elements command the earth with your power and combine your unbridalded fury to vanquish those who stand in your way, Kago Tomurai Kouseiyouso!" yelled Yamamoto as the four rods fired four eneregy beams in the direction of the fight.

"Heads up guys" said Ichigo as Jushiro, Shunsui and himself moved out of the way of the four beams' assault which soon grasped onto Senken's arms and legs.

"Damn all you bastard to hell!" yelled Senken as his arms and legs began to bind together as a dark black cube began to encase him.

"It's finally over, now I guess all that's left is to take him in to be judged" said Ichigo panting.

"And trust me, he'll be serving a very long prison term" said Yamamoto approaching Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" yelled Ichigo's friends making their way back up the Sokyoku Hill.

"Chad, Uryu, Ganju, Yoruichi thank god you guys are back" said Ichigo smiling.

"We just finished evacuating everyone so we thought we should rejoin the fight" said Uryu pushing up his glasses.

"I'd say the fights over" said Chad looking up at the cube Senken was encased in.

"Byakuya, Yamamoto did you use…." said Yoruichi with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Yes we had to use the Kuchiki Clan's long forgotten Divine Protection Burial of Elements Seal, it was our last shot" said Rukia in a serious tone.

"I can't believe how powerful this bastard is he's almost too dangerous to be imprisoned" said Shinji approaching Yamamoto with the other Vizards.

"Unfortunately it's all we can do at the moment; in the meantime I'm putting Squad 12 in charge of finding a way to destroy the hogyoku am I clear Kurotsuchi?" said Yamamoto annoyed.

"As you command Head Captain, come along Nemu you worthless sack" said Mayuri leaving the scene with his Lieutenant

"Yes Captain" said Nemu in her usual obedient tone.

"Head Captain it's not that I don't trust Mayuri but maybe we should rely more on Kisuke to find a way to destroy the hogyoku after all he did create it" said Ichigo whispering.

"Don't worry I'll leave that up to you" said Yamamoto whispering back.

"Hey guys what's wrong?" asked Ichigo who saw the Vizards looking up in fear.

"EVERYONE WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE THE SEAL'S CRACKING!" yelled Hiyori.

"WHAAAT!" yelled everyone at once looking up at the seal which had a huge crack in it.

"Aw too bad the mock arrancars ruined my big finale oh well time to stop playing possum!" yelled a familiar voice as the seal exploded.

"It can't be!" yelled Ichigo in despair as everyone stood their ground to prevent themselves from being further overwhelmed.

"Oh I'm afraid it is 13 Court Guard Squads you've made your final mistake" said Senken appearing through the explosion.

"We're doomed" said Shunsui from underneath his hat.

"Don't worry you fools to be honest I'm done here, you've all proven to me that I don't have anything to worry about when I bring our conflict to Karakura Town" said Senken snickering.

"You leave my home and my family out of this you son of a bitch" said Ichigo in an angered tone.

"Ichigo…" said Rukia in a solemn tone.

"Hm it seems I've touched a nerve but now I must go" said Senken smiling as a yellow light surrounded him and began lifting him up to the sky.

"Negación, which means oh no" said Rukia in fear as a giant hole in the sky opened up revealing thousands of Gillians.

"The Gillians I should've known this is what would happen at the end, you've joined with the menos just like Aizen did years ago" said Ichigo in a serious tone.

"Yes but unlike that fool I intend to reach the top without turning myself into a deformed monster and I will command a greater army than Aizen could've only dreamed of, it was fun playing with you fools but now I must take my leave so goodbye Soul Reapoers" said Sernken as he disappeared into the darkness of Hueco Mundo.

"And so it begins again" said Toishiro in a solemn tone.

"Damn it" said Ichigo kicking the ground.

"Ichigo, you know what to do" said Yamamoto in a solemn tone

"Head Captain, can I go with him we'd like to say goodbye to our friends along with reporting to Mr. Urahara" said Orihime in her timid tone.

"Yes you may 4th Seat Inoue, the Kidō Corps have the Senkaimon prepared for your departure" said Yamamoto in an unusually calm tone.

"Thanks old man" said Ichigo smiling.

"Although I do need to see you in my office upon your return Ichigo" said Yamamotio looking back at the orange haired Captain.

"Right well guys lets move out" said Ichigo gathering up his group and the Vizards.

"Hold on one moment Ichigo" said Orihime as she made her way to the crowd until she found Kenrichi and dragged him into a passionate kiss.

"Wow…uh" said Kenrichi at a loss for words.

"We'll talk when I get back" said Orihime in a teasing tone as she followed the others.

"Well Ichigo how are you going to handle telling your sisters your not coming back after this visit?" asked Rukia walking beside her orange haired boyfriend.

"Haven't figured it out yet, I'm more focused oin confronting Kisuke at the moment" said Ichigo leading his group through the Senkaimon.


	12. Chapter 12

Bleach: Resurrected Souls

Chapter 12 Return to Karakura Town; The Final Goodbye

"Damn going through the dangai is always a chore, so where did the gate take us this time?" asked Ichigo making his way out of the Senkaimon with his friends.

"It apopears we landed in the exact same place we left from" said Uryu analyzing the area.

"Well what are we waiting for it's time to confront Kisuke" said Hiyori.

"No need, come on out Urahara I know you're hiding somewhere" said Ichigo looking at the bushes.

"I see your skills of deduction haven't changed Ichigo but I'm not exactly alone" said Urahara walking out.

"Alright whoever else is hiding come on out" said Ichigo in a huff.

"YOU IDIOT!" yelled Tatsuki running at inhuman speeds towards Ichigo.

"Whoa Tasuki hold on, aaaah!" said Ichigo in a panic only to end up getting punched in the face by his friend seconds later which sent him flying back.

"Wow that just looked strangely familiar eh Hiyori" teased Shinji.

"Shut up Shinji" said Hiyori punching her fellow Vizard in the gut.

"Damn it Tatsuki are you insane you could've…killed me" said Ichigo in an annoyed tone which soon changed when he saw Tatsuki crying.

"You son of a bitch, I find out your not coming back and you don't even have the common courtesy to tell me yourself so you send the weirdo shop owner to give us the bad news" said Tatsuki bursting into tears.

"Okay I made a mistake but you gotta understand my hands were tied up" said Ichigo trying to come up with an excuse to save the situation.

"Then why not explain it to us back at Urahara's Shop Ichigo" said Isshin walking out of the brush with Keigo, Mizuiro and Yuzu and Karin.

"Ya lets go" said Rukia talking Ichigo by the hand as he got Tatsuki to her feet.

oOo

(Urahara's Shop)

"And that's pretty much the whole story, Senken Fujin has now escaped to Hueco Mundo and you've unofficially been charged with the dutry of discovering a weakness to destroy your own creation Kisuke" said Ichigo in a serious tone.

"Nothing would make me happier however it might take me quite a while to even discover a compound that'll counter react with the hogyoku but I'll give it a shot" said Kisuke from underneath his hat.

"Ichigo give it to us straight what are the chances of survival for both this world and the Soul Society?" asked Keigo in an unusually serious tone.

"I'm not going to lie Keigo the chances of survival for both worlds are very slim, he tossed us all aside like we were a couple of ragdolls and the Captains and Lieutenants of the 13 Court Guard Squads are supposed to be some of the most powerful Soul Reapers in the Soul Society" explained Ichigo.

"Okay but percentage wise what are our chances?" asked Tatsuki in a distressed and fearful tone.

"Ten percent if Kisuke doesn't find a weakness to his creation and thirty percent if he does" responded Ichigo.

"Both chances aren't very reassuring but for now it's all we can work with" said Mizuiro in a nervous tone.

"There might actually be something that can help those chances" said Ichigo pondering.

"We'll do anything" said Yuzu in a fearful tone.

"I know you will, Kisuke did you pick up my body the moment we left?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes I did but why are you asking?" asked Kisuke in a false confusion.

"I want you to grab my Substitute Soul Reaper Badge and bring it to me" said Ichigo.

"As you wish" said Urahara smiling underneath his hat.

"What exactly are you planning Ichigo?" asked Shinji whispering in Ichigo's ear.

"Isn't it obvious Shinji" said Ichigo smiling.

"What's going on?" asked Hiyori in her rude tone.

"Come on Vizards we need to talk outside" said Shinji leading the others outside the shop.

"Here it is Ichigo" said Urahara returning with the badge in hand and put it in Ichigo's hand.

"Thanks Urahara now as you all know I'll be taking up permanent residence in the Soul Society but Karakura Town still needs it's Substitute Soul Reaper so I pass the badge onto you Karin" said Ichigo tossing the pass in Karin's direction.

"Why me bro I mean I'm honored and all but I haven't shown any signs of power manifestation, in fact the only thing that's increased is my spiritual awareness" explained Karin.

"True but out of the two of you, you're the only one who's shown promising signs of power manifestation and if I'm right then our chances of defeating Senken will increase but only if you'll accept the opportunity that's been offered to you Karin" explained Ichigo.

"Alright Ichigo I'll take the badge but how am I going to get started?" asked Karin.

"Don't worry dear I'll help you whenthe time comes" said Isshin butting in.

"Oh joy" said Karin in a huff.

"Now we gotta get going otherwise the old man's going to chew us out but why don't you girls give your big brother a hug" said Ichigo holding out his arms as the Kurosaki sisters happily accepted.

"Goodbye Orihime and remember stay strong" said Tatsuki hugging Orihime tightly.

"I will Tatsuki don't worry" said Orihime in a soft tone.

"Well Ichigo I guess this is goodbye for now but don't worry we'll keep a sharp and vigilant watch on this end" said Keigo shaking Ichigo's hand.

"You'd better" said Ichigo leaving with Orihime and Rukia.

"Well it appears that none of us will be resting easy not when a new arrancar conflict awaits us just around the corner" said Urahara in a solemn tone.

"Urahara lets begin training" said Karin in a confident tone.

"Are you sure Karin?" asked Yoruichi.

"I'm sure if this new enemy is as strong as Ichigo says then I need to be prepared and since we don't know when he'll strike next I wanna make sure I can protect Karakura Town" said Karin in a confident tone.

"Hm and so the wheel of fate turns again" said Kisuke in his mind seeing a spiritual outline of Ichigo over Karin.

"You're a confident one just like your brother" said Shinji entering the shop.

"Where are the other Vizards Shinji?" asked Youichi in a curious tone.

"They went back to the Warehouse, Kisuke about that deal you made with us earlier" said Shinji in a serious tone.

"Ah yes I guess it's time I fulfilled my end of the bargain" said Kisuke getting up.

"For now don't bother Kisuke, we all agreed that we're willing to keep our hollow powers for a while longer or to be more precise until Senken and the hogyoku are erased from existence" said Shinji in a serious tone.

"Alright if that's what you want, just remember the offer is still on the table for whenever you're all ready" said Kisuke smiling.

"Ya well anyway see you all later" said Shinji leaving.

"Let's go Chad we need to get back to our training" said Uryu pushing up his glasses.

"Right" said Chad leaving with Uryu.

"Well girls for now lets go home" said Isshin placing his hands on his daughters' shoulders.

"Right" said the twins leaving with trheir father.

"Urahara, Yoruichi I'm just going to get to the point, when Aizen invaded Karakura Town last time we were completely helpless so tell us is there any way we can help in this fight?" asked Tatsuki.

"I'm not going to lie to you two without proper combat experience you three would just get in the way but if you feel this strongly about it there is something you can helpme with" said Urahara in a serious tone.

"What is it we'll do anything?" asked Keigo in frantic tone.

"You can help me with my research in the discovery of a way to destroy the hogyoku" said Kisuke in his darker tone of voice.

"You got it" said all three of Ichigio's friends at once as they left.

"Times have really changed Yoruichi, even the humans have gained the confidence needed to stand on their own two feet in times of adversity" said Kisuke taking.

"It just occurred to me that Ichigo never told us what he intends to do with his body" said Yoruichi smiling.

"I'll probably keep it here and modify it so it'll serve as an actual gigai for him whenever he returns" said Kisuke looking at the motionless corpse.

oOo

(Kurosaki Clinic)

"Hm, Ichigo's Substitute Soul Reaper Pass, I still don't understand why he believes my power could end up being greater than his but for now I have to trust his words and hope that my powers will manifest themselves soon" said Karin gripping onto the badge tightly for a couple seconds then placed it in her dresser drawer. The badge's eyes began to glow shortly after.

"Be careful brother and come back as soon as you can" said Yuzu looking out her window up at the sky.

"Well Masaki, our son's grown up and he's dedicated his life to protect his new and old home" said Isshin lighting a cigarette.

oOo

"Well everyone's been assigned their jobs and ours is to help Mr. Urahara" said Mizuiro walking down the road with Tatsuki and Keigo who noticed Tatsuki in a silent and sad mood.

"We'll see him again" said Keigo lightening the situation.

"How do you know?" asked Tatsuki looking up at Keigo.

"Well as a Soul Reaper he has a duty to protect both this world and the Soul Society and I'm sure that bastard Senken isn't going to remain in hiding forever so when he shows up, Ichigo and Rukia are sure to follow suit" said Keigo smiling.

"Ya your right, I'll see you later guys" said Tatsuki leaving down the street.

"See you later Tatsuki" said Keigo waving goodbye and continuing his walk with Mizuiro.

"Well Ichigo we may have all taken separate paths but at the end of the day we end up at the same destination, hopefully it's a destination with a light at the end of the tunnel" said Tatsuki in her mind running home.

oOo

(Soul Society-Squad 1 Barracks-Captain's Office)

*Knock, Knock*

"Come in" said Yamamoto looking up from his paperwork.

"You wished to see me the moment I got back sir" said Ichigo entering Yamamoto's office.

"Yes Ichigo I did and I need to know, even after returning home have you made a decision?" asked Yamamoto in a serious tone.

"Yes I have…I'll stay here and remain as the Captain of Squad 5" said Ichigo in a serious tone.

"Very good" said Yamamoto in an accepting tone.


	13. Chapter 13

Bleach: Resurrected Souls

Chapter 13 Healed Wounds and Scarred Pride

3 Days Later

(Soul Society)

"I can't believe Senken escaped and to make matters worse he tossed us aside like a couple of ragdolls. When I first agreed to take this position I was afraid of leaving my old life behind but I was also afraid of never ageing that was of course until Jushiro told me that certain souls that crossover are also able to become older. When I asked him how I could tell if I was granted the ability to age in the Soul Society he went on to say that I would start to feel the change over the next couple of weeks. Momo's finally gotten used to me especially now that I've officially been accepted into one of the three vacant spots. I can't believe I'm in charge of looking after all of this, it's still quite a lot of pressure on me but with Senken relaxing on some ungodly throne in Hueco Mundo I need the Soul Society more than ever and the Soul Society needs me but what if I can't stop him, what if we can't stop him" said Ichigo looking down on the Seireitei from The Sokyoku Hill.

"So this is where you are Ichigo" said Jushiro walking up to the orange haired Captain with Shunsui and Rukia.

"Jushiro, Shunsui, Rukia hey what's up?" asked Ichigo somewhat surprised as Rukia laced her arm with his.

"We're just wondering what you were doing and what you were thinking about, after all Sokyoku Hill seems to be your thinking spot" said Jushiro in a relaxed tone.

"Are you sure you guys want to know? It might just bring a negative aura to the conversation" said Ichigo nervously smiling.

"Trust me at this point even negative words will be comforting" said Shunsui under his hat.

"Alright, the thing is I feel we as Captains sometimes overestimate our own abilities and some of us even go so far as to think of ourselves as the most powerful beings who can stop any enemy, when in reality we barely survive half the invasions that come our way and at the end of the day the one thing that's most damaged is our pride" explained Ichigo in a solemn tone.

"Truer words were never spoken Ichigo, wounds of the flesh take time to heal but wounds that damage our pride take a much longer period of time to heal" said Rukia comforting him with a kiss on the cheek.

oOo

"How are things going here Orihime?" asked Unohana approaching the young girl as she was healing some wounded Soul Reapers alongside Isane.

"A great deal of patients were released this morning Captain, and and even greater number are currently being held in the infirmary awaiting surgery" explained Orihime.

"Very good oh Orihime you have a visitor waiting for you outside" said Unohana pointing at Kenrichi who was standing in the open door.

"Thank you Captain" said Orihime bowing, rushed over to the Squad 9 Captain and wrapped her arms around him.

"You really are quite devious under that smile you know that Captain" complimented Isane.

"It's one of my more secretive traits" said Unohana with an unchanging facial expression.

oOo

"Hiya, Hiya!" yelled Soi Fon training in the forest by kicking and punching trees.

"You'll never beat me with that level of skill Stealth Force Commander" said Senken's voice ringing out in Soi Fon's head.

"Damn you!" yelled Soi Fon punching a tree with such force it cracked it in half.

"Hm….Captain, has Senken's mind games really affected you this much?" asked Ōmaeda in his mind watching Soi Fon from a far.

"That bastard tossed me aside like I was a weakling moving in slow motion and he made a mockery of my title but next time I'll rip his arms out of their sockets" said an enraged Soi Fon in her mind as she punched another tree causing it to crack in half.

oOo

"Darling are you okay?" asked Orihime noticing the serious look on her sweetheart's face as they walked down the street of the Seireitei.

"Huh oh yeah I'm fine just lost in thought I suppose" said Kenrichi putting on a fake smile.

"Dearest remember what I said when we decided to start dating?" asked Orihime in a sweet tone.

"That we wouldn't keep secrets from eachother, your right I'm sorry it's just that…Orihime you need to understand, Senken damaged more than just our bodies, he damaged our pride, the fact that we lost isn't the issue though what the real issue is is that he tore us apart without even trying and the only reason we're all still alive is because of your healing abilities darling" explain Kenrichi.

"That maybe true but if I know a certain orange haired Soul Reaper like I think I do then Ichigo will probably figure out something to help everyone" said Orihime smiling.

"Everyone sure seems to have a lot of faith in him so what is it about him that makes people believe in him?" asked Kenrichi in a curious tone.

"It's because Ichigo has an unwavering belief in himself and he's always confident he'll succeed no matter the odds though that confidence might have been shaken up a little" said Orihime in a gentle tone.

"Well you of all people know him best dear and I'm sorry but I got to cut this short I planned a squad practice today" said Kenrichi smiling.

"Then go darling" said Orihime kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks see you later Orihime" said Kenrichi as their fingers left eachother and the Squad 9 Captain left.

oOo

"Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" said Byakuya releasing his bankai at Renji.

"Bankai, Hihiō Zabimaru!" yelled Renji sending his giant bankai at his Captain.

"Squad 6 was practically useless during the invasion Renji and my honor as the 27th Head of the Kuchiki Clan was smeared by that lowlife piece of scum but next time we will be victorious Renji do I make myself clear" said Byakuya in his calm but strict tone as he commanded his flower-like blades to chase Renji.

"Crystal clear Captain" said an infuriated Renji as he countered with a full force swing.

oOo

"Dam, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn that cocky bastard escaped without us even being able to finish our fight but next time he won't get away" said an agitated Kenpachi as he tossed aside squad member after squad member during the day's training session.

"The Captain seems to be taking today's training a lot more serious than usual" said Yumichika scratching his face.

"Ya well that bastard Senken made a mockery out of every single one of us but I think this loss hit the Captains and Lieutenants a lot more" explained Ikkaku.

"Kenny's new best friend went away but I'm sure they'll meet again and have another good fight" said Yachiru entering the conversation.

"We need to get a new lieutenant" said Ikkaku whispering in Yumichika's ear.

"Agreed" whispered Yumichika.

"Hey Ikkaku, Yumichika get your asses in here to continue your training!" demanded Kenpachi yelling at his 3rd and 5th seated officers.

"Yes Captain" said the two warriors entering the barracks.

oOo

"I hope my Captain's alright in there, everyone seems to have been severely emotionally wounded by Senken's attack on the Soul Society and then his abrupt escape to Hueco Mundo I just hope everyone will be able to conquer this emotional roadblock in time to improve upon this crushing defeat" said Rangiku standingoutside a cave.

(Inside the cave)

"Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyōrinmaru!" yelled Toshiro unleashing a full force blast of ice that covered half of the entire cave.

"Is that the best you can do Squad 10 Captain" said Senken's voice ringing in Toshiro's ears.

"Damn it, if I intend to get stronger then I have to cover this entire cave with ice otherwise I'll be useless against Senken the next time he charges the Soul Society or worse yet Karakura Town which puts Karin at risk…." said Toshiro panting.

"…And I refuse to let that happen!" yellled Toshiro unleashing a massive amount of spirit pressure.

"That's the Captain I know" said Rangiku smiling from inside the cave entrance.

oOo

"That arrogant bastard escaped without me even having the chance to discect him or at least grab a portion of his DNA for analysis damn it all straight to hell" said Mayuri in an infuriated tone as he began tossing papers and empty vials off of tables.

"Master Mayuri please calm down sir or you'll ruin a lot of your valuable research" said Nemu in her usual obedient and silent tone.

"Shut up Nemu you worthless piece of soul trash, my dream of analyziung the DNA of a perfect soul was crushed because those other fools who call themselves Captain's couldn't hold Senken down long enough for me to get a hold on his cells" complained Mayuri.

"Well that is true Captain but when you think about it Senken is likely to return and when he does he'll be much stronger not to mention the fact that he'll have an entire army at his disposal" explained Nemu which caught Mayuri's attention.

"You're right Nemu when he returns he'll obviously have much more power making him all the more intriguing to study and even though I've already studied Arrancar DNA it will be interesting to compare Aizen's arrancars with Senken, thank you Nemu for once you gave me something to look forward to rather than just standing there and taking orders" said Mayuri with his huge grin.

oOo

"And so the hands of fate once again spin out of control eh Kaname" said Sajin standing over his old friend's grave with his fist clenched.

"I figured this is where we'd find you Sajin" said Ichigo approaching the wolf-faced Captain with Momo, Kenrichi and Shuhei.

"Ichigo, Kenrichi what are you doing here?" asked Sajin turning to face his fellow Captains and their lieutenants.

"We ran into eachother after I was done my daily rounds of reporting to the old man and Kenrichi had just come from a Squad training session" explained Ichigo.

"So is this him, my predecessor Kaname Tosen?" asked Kenrichi approaching the grave.

"Yep he lived as a villain but repented for his sins in his final moments and died as a hero" said Sajin looking at the grave one final time then turned his back.

"Thank you Captain Tosen" said Shuhei praying at the grave.

"Shuhei, Sajin I'll admit I can't be as great a friend or mentor as Tosen in fact ever since I took his old position I've failed to be either however you have to know that you can still trust me enough to the point where I can help you get through whatever emotional troubles your facing" said Kenrichi in a serious tone as he placed his hand on Shuhei's shoulder.

"Thank you Captain" said Shuhei smiling.

"I'm glad you feel that way because I need someone I can talk to on certain subjects I usually keep hidden" said Sajin.

"Hey what am I chopped liver!" yelled Ichigo in an overreacting tone causing Momo to let out a slight giggle.

"No it's not that it's just your just not the kind of Captain who would fully understand what I'm talking about" explained Sajin.

"Hmph fine" said Ichigo pouting until his attention was drawn towards Momo's laugh which became louder.

"Oh Captain you take things too literally" said Momo smiling

"Ya maybe I do overreact a little" said Ichigo nervously smiling while scratching the back of his head.

"Being serious though what do you think our chances are of surviving our next encounter with Senken Ichigo?" asked Sajin.

"If you want the truth not very good, to be honest my plan to make Karin the new Substitute Soul Reaper of Karakura Town still has a very low percentage of success and even if she does succeed I fear she might still end up losing everything in the end" said Ichigo in a solemn tone.

"What are you talking about Captain?" asked Momo in a distressed but curious tone.

"What I'm trying to say is in the end she might have to learn the Final Getsuga Tenshō in order to be on equal ground with Senken and we all know what happens when a Soul Reaper uses that technique" said Ichigo glaring at the others.

"The wielder loses their Soul Reaper abilities…If it does come to that hopefully she'll be willing to make the sacrifice" said Sajin in a sympathetic tone.

(Human World, Kisuke Urahara's Shop-Underground Training Field)

"Are you absolutely sure you want to go through with this Karin? I mean the badge hasn't even allowed you to attain a soul form yet" said Kisuke in his serious tone.

"I'm positive Urahara if the badge hasn't allowed me to transform into a Soul Reaper yet then I have no choice but to force the transformation, please understand Urahara, ever since Ichigo told me that Senken had enough power to overwhelm every Captain and Lieutenant in the Soul Society I've only had one thing on my mind…Attaining the same power my brother has and with it I'll defend Karakura Town from the onslaught that's to come" explained Karin with a determined look on her face.

"Those eyes, there just as determined as Ichigo's" said Yoruichi in her mind with a look of shock on her face as she stood beside Kisuke.

"Well then what's say we begin Karin, Now awaken Benehime" said Kisuke releasing his zanpakuto.

"Ready, Karin Kurosaki" said Yoruichi preparing to charge.

"Come at me with everything you two have got" said Karin preparing herself.

(Karakura Hospital, Basement Training Grounds)

"Tell me Uryu what's your reason for doing this? And more importantly why should I help you if you're just going to use this new training method to aide the soul reapers in their fight against this Senken Fujin?" asked Ryūken Ishida in his casual but serious tone.

"My reason for doing this is the same as it's always been, so I can grow stronger and protect the people I care about and the reason you need to help me attain this new level of power is simple really, Senken doesn't care about one race of beings or one world everyone and everything will perish at his hands both humans and Soul Reapers alike unless I do something about it!" yelled Uryu in a demanding tone.

"Hm alright then I'll teach you the true final form to the Quincy's power; I'll teach you Saizensen Kojaku" said Ryūken pushing up his glasses as he manifested a solid silver bow.

"Thank you father" said Uryu manifesting a solid white bow as well.

"Don't thank me yet boy you'll go through immense pain during this life threatening training" said Ryūken firing off ten arrows at once.

"I know" said Uryu doing the same.

oOo

"Time for me to get down to business" said Chad transforming into his hollow form and started his training in an open field.

(Karakura Town, Vizard Warehouse)

"So tell us Shinji what's our next move now that we've turned down Urahara's offer?" asked Kensei cracking his knuckles.

"We continue training until we're positive we can go toe to toe with Senken once more and as for Urahara's offer he said it's still on the table for whenever we're reeady to regain our humanity" said Shinji twirling his hat in circles.

"I still say we were a bunch of dumb asses to refuse Kisuke's offer but then again we just might need these accursed powers to defeat that bastard Senken" said Hiyori with a sneer.

"Now, now Hiyori remember we're lucky enough that Kisuke actually managed to find a cure" said Hachi in his usual deep and laid back tone.

"Ya, ya I know Hachi" said Hiyori scratching the back of her head.

"What's annoying me though is that Ichigo has had his hollow powers removed and we don't" said Rose in a whining tone.

"Oh shut up Rose, Ichigo only removed his hollow powers so that he could have a chance at a better life and lets face facts he wasn't exactly on good terms with his inner hollow" said Love in a blunt tone.

"Too bad I really liked Ichigo after he mastered his hollow, oh well" said Mashiro in a huff.

"I think it's time we left to continue our training everyone" said Lisa in her smug tone.

"Then let's go" said Shinji leading the other Vizards out of the warehouse and back out into the world to continue their training.

Meanwhile, Deep Beneath the Sands of Hueco Mundo….

(Menos Forest-New Los Noches, Control Room 3)

"Well it appears that things are going exactly as I predicted I've poked at the hornets nest and now I've caused everyone too desperately seek a way to counter myself and my forces but they'll need a lot more to defeat me although I should probably keep an eye on Kisuke just in case" said Senken watching events unfiold down on Earth and the Soul Society from a video screen as many lower class arrancar continued working on the control room panels.

(Human World, Kisuke Urahara's Shop-Underground Training Field)

"So do you wish to continue Karin?" asked Kisuke

"You already know the answer to that Urahara" said a bruised and scarred Karin.

"Karin your injuries are serious if we don't fix you up right now you'll die!" yelled Yoruichi in a distressed tone.

"If that's the case Yoruichi then I must attain my soul form now!" yelled out Karin at the top of her lungs.

"She's crazier than Ichigo and if she's acting like this to attain a mere soul form then she might obtain bankai in less time than her brother did" said Yoruichi smirking.

"True but for now lets just give her what she wants I got a good feeling" said Kisuke charging at Karin again.

"Men always wanna do things the hard way" said Yoruichi following Kisuke.

"I know it's weird that I'm even talking to you but if you can hear me I'm begging you to lend me the same strength you gave my brother for years so please help me" prayed Karin as she gripped onto Ichigo's badge which suddenly started bursting with light and surrounded her in it's luminous glow.

"It's finally happened" said Kisuke beholding the sight.

"Indeed it hhas" said Yoruichi shielding her eyes from the glow which began to dim.

"So tell me guys what's next?" asked Karin walking out of the burst of light wearing a Shihakusho with the same determined look on her face.


	14. Chapter 14

Bleach: Resurrected Souls

Chapter 14 Training Begins Again

(Soul Society)

"It's happened" said Ichigo looking up at the sky.

"What's happened Captain?" asked Momo in a curious tone.

"Your little sister gained her Soul Reaper abilities didn't she" said Kenrichi.

"Bingo and the odds are the old man's about to call a Captains Meeting on the subject" said Ichigo rubbing his temple.

"You must be psychic Ichigo because new orders have come in, all Captains and Lieutenants are to report to the Squad 1 Barracks for an emergency meeting, it even goes on to say that the Lieutenants are to sit in on the meeting" said Shuhei listening to the orders from a hell butterfly.

"What have I started?" said Ichigo in a regretful tone as the four captains and three lieutenants headed for the Head Captain's Barracks.

(Human World)

*Urahara's Shop-Underground Training Field*

"Unbelievable, she not only attained a soul form but she also gained a large portion of her Soul Reaper powers" said Yoruichi in a shocked tone.

"This is actually good it saves us a lot of time" said Kisuke walking up to Karin.

"So tell me Kisuke what's next?" asked Karin stretching out her arms.

"The next step is for you to return to your body take a rest after all your still only human and your body can only take so much punishment no matter what form it's in" explained Kisuke.

"And before you fly off the handle understand this Karin, while we fully understand your desire to get stronger you need to know that planning an assault on Karakura Town and the Soul Society takes much preparation so you still have time" explained Yoruichi.

"Alright I'll rest but at least tell me this, what is the next step?" asked Karin.

"Amazingly you bypassed the first two lessons and now we move onto the final one: Releasing your zanpakuto" explained Kisuke pointing to the katana sword sitting around Karin's waist.

"I thought as much" said Karin returning to her body

oOo

*Karakura Hospital-Basement Training Grounds*

"Take this!" yelled Uryu jumping in mid-air and sent a burst of arrows at this father from his solid silver bow.

"Too slow boy" said Ryūken unleashing an equal number of arrows to block his son's attack then fired one more off in the middle of the barrage.

"A surprise attack!" said Uryu in his mind as reacted with quick haste and moved his head causing the spirit arrow to scrape the side of his face and landed back down to the ground on one knee.

"I'm impressed even while trying to fend off my barrage you still manage to dodge my last arrow" said Ryūken in his smug tone walking up to Uryu and prepared to fire at point-blank range.

"Not yet" said Uryu dissipating his bow, whipped out his Seele Schneider and was about to cut his father in the shoulder until he disappeared.

"Impressive luring into me into that false sense of security like that but your still rough around the edges" said Ryūken appearing behind Uryu.

"So you used Hirenkyaku to dodge my strike at the very last second very impressive I'm starting to slowly understand why grandfather made you his successor but tell me this father" said Uryu with his back turned.

"Hm what is it?" asked Ryūken.

"Is this really how I'm supposed to go about achieving this new Quincy Bow father? Because it seems like I'm getting absolutely no where" said Uryu as he turned around to face his father.

"If you're asking for a tip then here it is, try gathering more spirit particles when forming your bow and compress those particles even further, only then will you have mastered the Saizensen Kojaku" said Ryūken in a serious tone.

"Then lets give this a try" said Uryu as he created a bow out of pure spirit energy rather than his usual solidified bow and began gathering a compressing even more spirit particles.

"And it self-destructs" said Ryūken in a self assured tone.

"Wha…Oh no arrrgh!" yelled Uryu as his bow blew up in his face causing him to fall down.

"Obviously you still need more practice in control which is the reason why we're fighting so you can master control in gathering your spirit particles so for the remainder of the training I want you to only use your Ginrei Kojaku understand" said Ryūken pushing up his glasses.

"Understood father" said Uryu manifesting his old Quincy bow.

"Let's begin again" said Ryūken resuming the training.

oOo

"La Muerta" said Chad unleashing an explosive ground punch from his second arm leaving a devil-like marking in the field.

"Alright it seems I've mastered manifestation of my second arm in both this world and Hueco Mundo now I just need to master my full body transformation" said Chad returning his arm to its normal state.

"So the rumors are true evn after we gave our powers to Ichigo you still somehow managed to regain yours" said a familiar voice as a familiar person walked up to Chad.

"I never thought I'd see your face again Ginjō, what do you want?" asked Chad in a blunt tone.

"Is that anyway to greet an old friend? And after all we've been through together" said Ginjō in his casual tone.

"I ask again, what are you doing here Ginjō?" asked Chad obviously annoyed.

"I know about Senken and what if I were to tell you that I knew of a training method to make yourself strong enough to go toe to toe with him" said Ginjō in his sly tone which immediately caught Chad's attention.

"Alright you convinced me and even though I still don't trust you I'll saccept whatever help you can offer" said Chad in a serious tone.

"Very good" said the fomer leader of Xcution.

(Soul Society)

*Captain's Meeting Hall*

"This joint Captains Meeting has been called to order and a certain few of you might already know why this meeting was called so why don't you enlighten the rest of your fellow Captains, Squad 5 Captain Ichigo Kurosaki" said Yamamoto glaring at Ichigo.

"Alright basically I let my instincts get the better of me and I gave my Substitute Soul Reaper Combat Pass to my little sister Karin" explained Ichigo in a huff.

"You've got to be kidding me Ichigo this is Karin's spiritual pressure we're sensing!" said Toshiro in a panicked tone.

"It's incredible" said Rangiku who was standing behind Toshiro.

"And believe it or not according to my Captain she's only achieved her soul form she has yet to release her zanpakuto" explained Momo standing behind Ichigo.

"Hehehenehe this just keeps getting better and better I'm guaranteed to get a good fight out of your sister Ichigo" said Kenpachi grinning.

"Kenny you sure are happy" said Yachiru smiling while hanging onto Kenpachi's shoulder.

"She would make a very interesting specimen to research once she completes her training" said Mayuri in his usual grizzly and creepy tone.

"You and Kenpachi are not getting anywhere near her Mayuri but back to business so what happens now old man?" asked Ichigo.

"Hm you will not be punished for this Ichigo, the fact is what you've started might very well end up saving everything however I want you to form a task force and keep an eye on her, you may request the aide of any three captains" ordered Yamamoto.

"Thanks old man" said Ichigo in a huff.

"This metting is adjourned" said Yamamoto as the Captains and Lieutenants began to leave.

"Your sister's a real piece of work you know that Ichigo" said Renji stopping Ichigo at the door with Shunsui, Jushiro and Toshiro.

"Ya I know, when I gave her the badge I knew she would progress quickly I just didn't think it would be this quick" said Ichigo in a huff.

"You forget, the fact that she's your sister basically means her progression is going to be quick" said Shunsui grinning.

"That also means Karakura Town is in very capable hands" said Jushiro.

"Maybe but she still has a few very important lessons to learn" said Toshiro in a serious tone.

"You guys are practically telling me your coming as part of the team the old man wanted me to form" said Ichigo in a hapless tone with a sweat drop.

"We're good at working our way through the cracks like that" said Shunsui tipping his hat down.

"Would you llike to join us ladies?" asked Ichigo turning his attention to Rangiku, Nanao and Momo.

"We'd love to oh and by the way we would've followed you boys either way" said Rangiku in a cheeky tone.

"I'm sure you would have" said Toshiro in an annoyed tone.

"Come on guys my sister's waiting, you coming Renji?" asked Ichigo.

"As much as I would like to see what a Kurosaki family reunion is like I still have other duties to attend to" said Renji leaving.

"Lets go" said Ichigo leading the team away.

(Human World)

*Urahara's Shop-Underground Training Field*

"So Kisuke now that I'm all rested how are we going to go about releasing my zanpakuto's powers?" asked Karin drawing her katana.

"Unlike how your brother gained Zangetsu we'll be applying a different method to your zanpakuto training called Jinzen, it's a meditation technique Soul Reapers use to commune with their zanpakuto's spirit and in your case you'll be using this technique to learn your zanpakuto's name and release command" said Urahara from under his hat.

"So how do I start?" asked Karin.

"Sit down with your legs crossed and place your zanpakuto on your lap then close your eyes and concentrate, you'll find yourself in your inner world which is the home of your zanpakuto" explained Yoruichi.

"So what am I supposed to do once I'm there?" asked Karin.

"If your lucky your zanpakuto spirit will just tell you it's name and release but since you've ignored your powers for so long I doubt that'll be the case" explained Kisuke.

"Alright, let's begin" said Karin assuming the Jinzen position.

*Karin's Inner World*

"Where am I?" asked Karin waking up in what appeared to be a world filled with Mountains.

"Welcome to your inner world Karin Kurosaki" rang out a kind female voice

"Who are you?" asked Karin turning to face a young woman with long black hair and dressed in a dragon kimono that was standing on the peak of the inner world's tallest mountain.

"Must you even ask?" asked the woman jumping off the mountain and began walking towards Karin.

"I can tell that you're probably my zanpakuto but it would be nice to have a name to go with the face" said Karin in a blunt tone.

"I'll tell you my name but you'll have to fight to earn the right to release me, my name is Ryūhime the Dragon Princess" said the female zanpakuto spirit drawing her Naginata which had a dragon scale covered blade.

"Knew it wasn't going to be that easy" said Karin drawing her katana and charged at her zanpakuto spirit.

oOo

*Urahara's Shop-Underground Training Field*

"And so it begins right gentlemen" said Kisuke in his serious tone as Ichigo and his task force made their way into the secret training facility.

"Cocky as always Urahara you haven't changed a bit" said Shunsui walking up to the meditating Karin with Nanao alongside Toshiro and Rangiku, Ichigo and Momo and Jushiro.

"So the girl's using Jinzen to learn the power of her zanpakuto, a very useful method" said Nanao straightening her glasses.

"So tell me Kisuke why are you putting Karin through this type of training rather than challenge her yourself like you did with me?" asked Ichigo.

"Because she has the potential to actually release and re-seal her zanpakuto" explained Yoruichi.

"I'm thinking that's a stab at my skills but I'll let it go" said Ichigo walking up to his sister.

"She'll be fine Ichigo" said Jushiro in a comforting tone.

"Ya I know she will" said Ichigo in a sigh.

"Captain why don't we do a little training ehile we're here" suggested Momo.

"Sure why not, you wanna join guys?" asked Ichigo.

"Sure why not" said Rangiku in a smile.

"I'll probably stay out of the pohysical stuff and do a little Jinzen training myself" said Toshiro assuming the same position as Karin.

oOo

*Karin's Inner World*

"Take this" said Ryūhime throwing fragments of mountainous rock at Karin using telepathic powers.

"Nice try Ryūhime" said Karin dodging and deflecting the fragments then slammed down on the Naginata.

*CLASH*

"It seems you've gotten used to the rhythm of my telepathic powers but that's not the only power I have so behold Karin, Hiryuu Boufuu" said Ryūhime as a windstorm of dragon scales began surrounding the two warriors.

"Flying Dragon Gale huh how flashy" said Karin looking at the dragon scale blades being carried in the air by the surrounding gale force winds.

"It may be a flashy technique but the surroundiong dragon scales can slice through nearly any material" said Ryūhime separating herself from Karin then flicked her wrist causing the dragon scale winds to follow after Karin.

"Alright I'm starting to think the only way I'm going to defeat her is by releasing her power into my sword but how am I supposed to do that when I don't have the release command?" said Karin in her mind as she began to desperately dodge the dragon scale assault.

"I know you can release my power Karin just think about what you have to do!" said Ryūhime in her mind.

"Okay it was made obvious that I can't release her power without finishing this fight but maybe there's another way for me to learn the release command after all the zanpakuto's inner world is also a manifestation of the Soul Reaper's mind so maybe if I close my eyes and listen carefully" said Karin lowering her sword and closed her eyes.

"Interesting has she figured it out?" asked Ryūhime in her mind watching Karin meditate inside the Dragon scale windstorm.

"Alright look deep within my soul and find the answer I'm fighting for" said Karin in her mind.

"Release me; release my power with the one single command: Raze the Thunderous Skies, Ryūhime" said a voice in Karin's subconscious mind.

"That's it!" yelled Karin opening her eyes.

"Have you finally figured out a way to make me submit?" asked Ryūhime in a kind but demanding tone.

"Oh I figured out more than that" said Karin holding up her katana to the dragon scale winds surrounding her.

"That's what I'm looking for" said Ryūhime smiling.

"Raze the Thunderous Skies, Ryūhime" said Karin releasing the dragon scale Naginata.

"Congratulations, Karin Kurosaki you've released my power now lets see what knowledge you've gained from it" said Ryūhime intensifying the dragon scale wind storm.

"Banrai Bure-ku" said Karin slamming her Naginata into the ground causing thunderous sparks to combine with the gale winds nullifying the whirling dragon scales and sent more sparks at Ryūhime, paralyzing her.

"Nice going with the Heavy Thunder Breaker, you've paralyzed me now finish it" said Ryūhime in a submissive tone.

"This is the end, Hiryuu Boufuu" said Karin sending the dragon scale wind gale at her zanpakuto damaging her severely.

"Congratulations Karin now go and use my power wisely" said Ryūhime returning to the top of the mountainous peak.

*Urahara's Shop-Underground Training Field*

"Welcome back Karin I guess you succeeded" said Kisuke seeing Karin wake up from her meditative state.

"Ya I did but she didn't make it easy" said Karin standing up.

"Should've known it wouldn't be easy for you after all these zanpakuto spirits never really make it easy on us" said Ichigo rubbing his forehead.

"Karin, you'll have to come back with us to pass a bit of an entry test to prove to Head Captain Yamamoto that your power is real" explained Toshiro well I guess we better get going then" said Karin in a huff.

"Then lets go" said Ichigo using his zanpakuto to open a Senkaimon then led everyone through the gateway.

oOo

* Karakura Hospital-Basement Training Grounds*

"Alright I'm starting to understand what I need to do in order to master the final Quincy bow now all that's left is to find an opening to gather the spirit particles needed" said Uryu dodging and deflecting his father's arrows.

"Come on Uryu you know what to do" said Ryūken in his mind while continuing his assault.

"Alright let's try this" said Uryu as he began absorbing reishi into his body rather than into his bow.

"That's it Uryu now can you control it when transferring it to your bow?" asked Ryūken in his mind.

"Alright now that my body's been covered in reishi it's time to manipulate its composition and form it into a bow, wait what's happening ahhh I wil not lose this!" said Uryu as the reishi started to become unstable until it exploded in an enormous and luminous blast.

"Verry good Uryu, you've done it" said Ryūken bracing himself from the impact.

"What's next father?" asked Uryu appearing out of the smoke holding a large solidified bow with three arrow-like prongs on the top and bottom portion of the weapon.

"Now that you've mastered the Saizensen Kojaku let's see you use it" said Ryūken firing a barrage of arrows at Uryu.

"Licht Stürmen" said Uryu pulling back on the bow then released his arm sending millions of arrows from the prongs on the bow right at Ryūken.

"Too slow" said Ryūken dodging the blast.

"Damn almost had you" said Uryu.

"Your training is finished Uryu from here it's all a matter of self improvement" said Ryūken reappearing and leaving the training grounds.

"Thank you father" said Uryu looking at his new bow.

(Soul Society)

*Senkaimon*

"Well sis here it the place you've only been able to dream of until now" said Ichigo as he led his group out of the Senkaimon.

"It's beautiful and to think so many want to destroy it" saids Karin in a kind and serene tone.

"Well even though I wouldn't usually openly admit this, beneath its beautiful outer shell lies a world with many problems most of which are government related" said Toshiro in a serious tone.

"You know you're cute when you're serious Toshiro" said Karin in a flirty tone which caused the Squad 10 Captain to blush.

"Karin please and here you must refer to me as Captain Hitsugaya" said Toshiro slightly regaining his composure.

"Come on Captain tell her how you really feel" said Rangiku teasing her Captain.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto please stop it" said Toshiro in an annoyed tone.

"Come on guys lets go" said Ichigo leading his group into the Seireitei below.


	15. Chapter 15

Bleach: Resurrected Souls

Chapter 15 The Espada Return

(Soul Society)

*captains Meeting Hall*

"Head Captain Yamamoto Squad 5 Captain Ichigo Kurosaki, Squad 8 Captain Shunsui Kyoraku, Squad 10 Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya and Squad 13 Captain Jushiro Ukitake have returned from their mission to the human world" reported a Secret Remote Squad Member.

"Very good let them in" ordered Yamamoto as Ichigo and his fellow Captains arrived.

Hey everyone we're back and we're here to report that my sister has successfully mastered her Soul Reaper abilities" said Ichigo.

"Very good to hear Ichigo so where is she?" asked Yamamoto.

"I'm right here Head Captain" said Karin walking through the door.

"Hm intriguing according to Ichigo she's mastered her powers but she's carrying a regular old katana and sheath, hm could she have mastered the ability to seal and re-seal her powers" said Sajin in his mind.

"As I understand it Head Captain you wish to see the end result of my training" said Karin preparing to unsheath her sword.

"Yes or to be more precise we're interested in seeing the form of your zanpakutpo young lady" said Mayuri in his creepy tone.

"Alright, bro I think you and the others should probably stand back" said Karin unsheathing her sword.

"Right" said Ichigo as he and the others joined the line up of captains.

"Alright Ryūhime time to show your colours" said Karin as a familiar wind gale of dragon scales began whirling around her.

"Interesting start it seems her zanpakuto might have similar abilities to my Senbonzakura" said Byakuya in his mind as he witnessed the display

"Raze the Thunderous Skies, Ryūhime" said Karin releasing the dragon scale Naginata

"Incredible such a magnificent sword and she's only a Substitute Soul Reaper" said Soi Fon in a shocked tone.

"A bit of a flashy display with the little dragon scale storm don't you think sis?" asked Ichigo in a casual tone.

"That actually happens everytime I'm about to release Ryūhime, lets just say she has a bit of a flashy personality" said Karin nervously smiling.

"You and I are in a very similar situatuation young lady, My Katen Kyokotsu just loves to play little flashy games" said Shunsui.

"I'll take your word for it Captain, Head Captain I don't mean to be blunt but can I go home now?"asked Karin.

"Yes you may young lady" said Yamamoto.

"Thank you" said Karin leaving the Meeting Hall.

"You sure got yourself one hell of a sister there Ichigo" said Sajin.

"Ya well Karin's always been a very special case" said Ichigo rubbing his temple.

"Special you say then perhaps you wouldn't mind me taking some of her DNA for my research" said Mayuri in his usual grizzly tone.

"Not before I get my shot Kurotsuchi" said Kenpachi grinning.

"I'm not letting either one of you psychotic freaks touch her" said Ichigo in a slightly angered tone.

"Ichigo relax will you" said Rukia in a hopeless sigh.

"Yes Rukia" said Ichigo in a submissive tone causing everyone to laugh.

"The wheel of fate continues to turn and it doesn't stop for anyone" said Yamamoto in his mind.

"I'm nearly ready for you Senken Fujin" said Karin in her mind as she stepped through the Senkaimon.

(Hueco Mundo)

*Menos Forest*

"Hm their hollow abilities leave something to be desired however I do have to start somewhere and who better than with two Gillians" said Senken standing over the corpses of two Gillian-Class Menos" said Senken pointing his finger at the dead hollows, fired his arrancarification beam and watched as they began to take a more human-like form.

"W…Where are we" said the first Gillian arrancar in a fearful tone.

"I don't know man but we're alive and kickin' again and we even have a new look" said the other Gillian arrancar in a deranged tone.

"You two have been given a second chance at life and have been reborn as arrancars" said Senken standing over his two newest creations.

"And who exactly are you? no wait let me guess your a Soskue Aizen wannabe trying to rebuild his empire am I right?" said the Gillian-arrancar with the visor mask fragment.

"Close, I'm not rebuilding an empire; I'm creating my own, one where I hope I can restore order to this broken world and at the same time destroy the two plains of existence" explained Senken.

"You sound like an alright kind of guy can I destroy stuff?" asked the schizophrenic arrancar with the mouth piece mask fragment.

"Of course you can all you have to do is join me and together we'll dominate all opposition" said Senken in a persuasive tone.

"Fine we'll join you what's your name pal?" asked the arrancar with the visor mask fragment.

"Senken Fujin and can I inquire the names of my two newest Espada?" asked Senken.

"My name is Brio Glotón and if you haven't heard a civil war's broken out in Hueco Mundo to decide who will be the new God King so if you're resurrecting hollows to join the Espada Ranks then I'd be careful" said Brio as he knelt before Senken.

"Brio your rank will be Espada #9 and what about you my schizophrenic friend?" asked Senken turning to the second arrancar.

"My name…My name is Caza Fornicar man and when can we start with the slicing and dicing?" asked Caza in a more demonic tone.

"Soon but for now you will be known as Espada #8 and here are your new orders, both of you are to return to my palace and wait for further instruction" ordered Senken.

"Yes master" said the two arrancars using Sonido to make their way to New Los Noches.

"Hm I'll check out the battlefield later on but for now I'll continue my search down here" said Senken trekking forward.

(Soul Society)

*Squad 1 Captain's Office*

"Captain Kurosaki, Captain Komamura what is the current progress of the Soi Fon's Recon Team sent to Hueco Mundo?" asked Yamamoto.

"Unfortunately old man they've come up with nothing, the team has searched everywhere around Hueco Mundo from Aizen's old Fortress to the Menos Forest down below it's depths but we've come up with nothing" explained Sajin.

"Damn it! He should be in Hueco Mundo, so where the hell is he?" yelled Yamamoto slamming his fist on the desk causing it to crack in half.

"Head Captain I think we're looking at this the wrong way" said Ichigo speaking up.

"How so?" asked Yamamoto calming down.

"Well we have no reason to believe he's anywhere else other than Hueco Mundo after all he's so close to the source of his power and to top it off lets not forget that a Civil Warhas broken out in Hueco Mundo that's been going on ever since Aizen's downfall" explained Ichigo.

"Where are you going with this Ichigo?" asked Sajin.

"I'm saying we need to consider the possibility that he's hiding his fortress instead of leaving it out in the open like Aizen did, they may both be arrogant bastards but Senken appears to have a greater understanding of how well he can manipulate a situation when it involves methods of provocation and strategy" explained Ichigo.

"We can't exactly rule out the possibility…Very well I'll have the Recon Team work on your theory Ichigo, both of you are dismissed" said Yamamoto dismissing the Squad 5 and 7 Captains.

"I have to say Ichigo you've handled this position quite well" said Sajin as he and Ichigo exited the Head Captain's office.

"Thanks Sajin to be honest with you, I'm starting to understand why most people turned down the position I now fill, Both Shinji and Aizen left with one hell of a mess to clean up and the paperwork is no picnic eaither" said Ichigo shaking his head.

"Hm well no one said this job was ever easy but I guess those two did leave you in the gutter" said Sajin.

"That's an understatement Sajin" said Rukia approaching her two fellow Captains.

"Rukia what are you doing here?" asked Sajin.

"I need to borrow Ichigo for a minute" said Rukia with a smile while dragging Ichigo away.

"Sorry Sajin duty calls" said Ichigo in a nervous smile.

"Indeed" said Sajin crossing his arms.

(Hueco Mundo)

*Menos Forest*

"Ah the Menos Forest so many hollows so little time, it's a good thing I put a protective barrier around the entire area so my kingdom is virtually invisible to any outsiders" said Senken walking through the dark pathway until he heard cries of battle.

"It sounds like Caza and Brio were right the Civil War is still going on but that gives mre plenty of opportunities to rebuild the esoada" said Senken as he walked in the direction of the battle.

oOo

*War Zone-After Battle*

"It appears this Civil War has gotten so out of hand that many hollows of Adjuchas and Vasto Lorde Class have already been killed, Re-organizing the Espada was easier said than done I suppose" said Senken walking through a graveyard of Hollow corpses.

"Hey there big boy what brings you to my side of town?" asked a female Ajuchas with sickle-like hands as she blocked Senken's path.

"I'm seeking a way to end this Civil War and once again unify Hueco Mundo under one ruler, myself to be precise but in order to do so I must restore the Espada" explained Senken in a cocky tone as the female hollow used sonido to move closer towards him and started rubbing her sickle hands against his face in a seductive manner.

"Is that a fact well if your looking for volunteers I'd be happy to help you in your quest, the name's Seductora Demonio" said the female hollow as she repositioned her sickle hands to his chest and started licking his cheek.

"It's a fitting name Espada #7" said Senken as he pointed his finger at Seductora and fired his arrancarification beam which enveloped her in a light.

"What an exhilarating feeling!" said Seductora in a feeling ecstacy as she re-emerged from the light as an arrancar.

"Now that you're an arrancar return to the palace" ordered Senken.

"Yes master" said Seductora using sonido to travel to New Las Noches.

"Interesting woman but I musn't dawdle I have to return to my search maybe I should look upon the surface" said Senken pressing forward.

(Soul Society)

"Wow you got a set of lips that just won't quit Ichigo" said Rukia in a huff as they broke away from a passionate kiss.

"Well let's just say I've become a lot more confident than usual" said Ichigo snickering as he grabbed a hold of Rukia's rear.

"Oooh you better watch those hands of your's mister unless of course you want my brother to slice you into ribbons" said Rukia in a seductive tone.

"Don't worry Renji's got us covered in terms of Byakuya" said Ichigo moving in for another kiss until Rukia blocked him with her hand.

"Being serious though Ichigo, I've noticed you've been acting rather strange ever since Karin left, come on spill what's on your mind?" asked Rukia.

"I'm just worried about our chances of survival that's all; I mean we're all trying to improve ourselves so much and yet I fear in our anger to destroy him we're only destroying ourselves" said Ichigo in a sigh.

"Since when did you get so philosophical Ichigo?" asked Rukia in a curious tone.

"I think I've been hanging around with Jushiro and Shunsui too much" said Ichigo in a huff.

"Well those two are the longest living Captains so I'm not entirely surprised now shut up and kiss me moron" said Rukia grabbing onto Ichigo's haori and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

(Hueco Mundo)

*The Surface*

"Alright men search this entire area if you have to but we will find Senken Fujin!" ordered Soi Fon in a demanding tone.

"Yes Commander" said members of the Punishment Force as they began their search.

"Hm it appears I have two options here I can either risk an all out confrontation with the Stealth Force and deliver one final message to the Soul Society or I can slip back into the Menos Forest and continue my Arrancar and Espada Recruitment there….I'll use both elements" said Senken from behind a tree as he slkipped beneath the sands of Hueco Mundo.

"Careful men that snake could be anywhere" said the Punishment Force group leader as he led his men through the unforgiving terrain.

"How right you are" said Senken as he began to control the sandy terrain.

"What the hell is going on!" yelled the Stealth Force members in despair as their bodies were dragged underneath the sand but stopped as soon as nothing but their heads were visible.

"Damn it what the hell happened!" yelled the Stealth Force group leader as he and his men struggled to get free.

"Honestly do you boys even need to ask" said Senken resurfacing from the sand in front of the Stealth Force group.

"Senken Fujin…" said the group leader growling.

"Hello boys it seems you're stuck without a possibility of escape" said Senken manifesting his spirit sword and began walking around the group while drawing a circle in the sand using his sword.

"Bite me" said the group leader.

"Oh such an unpleasant attitude and yet you forget that your lives are in my hand isn't that right Soi Fon" said Senken raising his sword while turning an eye to Soi Fon

"Commander!" yelled the group leader in a desperate tone.

"Senken let them go and fight me" said Soi Fon in an angered determination.

"You forgot to say please" said Senken as he quickly decapitated the Stealth Force group causing their headless bodies to sink to the Menos Forest below.

"You son of a bitch!" yelled Soi Fon charging at the maniac.

"The same old routine" said Senken using Sonido, appeared behind Soifon and put her neck in a headlock.

"Let go of me you bastard!" said Soi Fon in a raspy tone as she struggled to get free.

"Shut up you little bitch and listen, do you want to live?" asked Senken in his usual sadistic tone as he tightened his grip.

"Yes, I do" said Soi Fon in a fearful tone.

"Good then you shall return to the Soul Society and give your fellow Captains a message" said Senken as he threw Soi Fon to the ground and stepped on her.

"What is it?" asked Soi Fon struggling.

"Tell them that the greatest war in history has begun and that the Espada will return" said Senken lifting his foot off of Soi Fon.

"Fine you bastard" said Soi Fon retreating.

"And so my search continues, right big boy" said Senken as a giant lobster-like hollow emerged from the sand.

"So you're the one who's been transforming us into arrancar well I want in, Senken Fujin" said the giant lobster as he surrounded Senken with one of his giant claws.

"Fine what is your name my newest Espada?" asked Senken in a cocky tone.

"My name is Caparazon, Caparazon Monstruo" said the lobster hollow as he shot a giant stream of water from his mouth sending it cross the desert.

"Impressive" said Senken smiling.

"Always showing off aren't you Caparazon when you know that I'm the strongest out of the two of us" said a four winged bug hollow cut in.

"I assume that the two of you are cohorts?" asked Senken in a more casual tone.

"Yes unfortunately, but believe me if it was up to either of us we'd have killed eachother long ago by the way the name's Gilvo, Gilvo la Fuerza" said the bug hollow in a disrespectful and screechy tone.

"From here on you two will be given the ranks of Espada #5 and Espada #6" said Senken pointing at the two hollows as he soon transformed them into arrancar.

"We're here to serve master" said the two hollows as they bowed before Senken.

"Good now return to the palace" ordered Senken as the two new Espada disappeared deep beneath the sands.

"Five down and five to go" said Senken returning to his search.

(Soul Society)

*Squad 1 Barracks-Captain's Office*

"So Senken you're staying true to your word and progressing with your plans before we've even had a chance to prepare, very well then" said Yamamoto in his mind as he looked down at the disgraced Squad 2 Captain.

"Head Captain please allow me to travel back to Hueco Mundo and redeem myself" said Soi Fon in a determined voice.

"Don't let your pride blind you Soi Fon, we both know yopu'd die if you went back now" said Yamamoto in a straight foraward tone.

"Yes Head Captain" said Soi Fon leaving and brushed past Ichigo, Rukia, Shunsui, Jushiro and Kenrichi on her way out.

"What's eating Soi Fon old man?" asked Ichigo entering with his group.

"It's just as we feared, Senken is growing his army at an alarming rate and he's currently recruiting hollows for the Espada Ranks" explained Yamamoto looking out at the view of the Soul Society from down below.

"Oh boy this just got really bad" said Shunsui hiding his face underneath his hat.

"How can we fight against him when he's not even giving us time to fight back" said Rukia in a distressed tone.

"Calm down Rukia we'll never get anywhere by panicking" said Jushiro in a calm but demanding tone.

"True but we'll never get anywhere by standing around so what's our next move Head Captain?" asked Kenrichi.

"Captain Kurosaki, Captain Yabureme your orders are as follows: Go to the Human World and update everyone who will be involved in this conflict on the current situation" ordered Yamamoto.

"What about the three of us?" asked Rukia.

"You three are to visit Central 46 and search the files of the Daireishokairō in order to see if you can find anything that can help us combat him in the short amount of time we have left before Senken starts moving on Karakura, I would start your search under the Hogyoku" ordered Yamamoto.

"Yes Head Captain" said the five Captains as they split up.

oOo

(Human World, Karakura Town-Karasu River)

"It was a great idea to hang out here Tatsuki but why this location?" asked Mizuiro as Keigo, Tatsuki and himself sat on the grass while looking at the endless running river.

"This was one of my favourite hot spots to spend with Orihime but also it gives me a feeling of serenity and a belief that in the end we'll be safe from harm" said Tatsuki in a serene tone.

"Tht's very true Tatsuki, we have to savor these moments while we can" said Mizuiro in a smile looking at the horizon.

"Ya well I don't know about you two but I'll only feel safe and secure when I see Senken's bloated corpse" said Keigo taking out a cigarette box, put a cigarette in his mouth, lit it and blew out a puff of smoke.

"First off when did you start smoking Keigo? And second what's with the sudden cynical attitude?" asked Tatsuki in an annoyed tone.

"I started shortly after graduation and don't you guys realize that if Senken succeeds then we'll die for real, Senken's out for blood and he'll kill us with a flick of his wrist if he sees the opportunity, remember he successfully disposed of the Court Guard Captains, the thirteen strongest Soul Reapers in the Soul Society and do I also need to remind you that Ichigo was one of them" said Keigo.

"That maybe true but I think that's part of the reason why Ichigo gave Karin his old combat pass because he knew that even he would fail to defeat Senken so it would be left up to Karin to finish the job" explained Mizuiro.

"He's placing a lot of faith in his sister's newly aquired abilities but it's all we've got to work with for now" said Tatsuki crossing her arms over her legs.

"Well why not ask him what he thinks" said Keigo puffing smoke from his cigarette as if on cue a Senkaimon opened with Ichigo and Kenrichi walking out.

"Ichigo, back so soon" said Tatsuki smiling.

"Ya and unfortunately this isn't a social call but first let my associate introduce himself" said Ichigo in a serious tone.

"I'm Captain of Squad 9 Kenrichi Yabureme and we're here on a matter of great urgency" said Kenrichi.

"I knew it was something like that so what's the deal?" asked Keigo finishing off his cigarette and crushed it under his foot.

"We need youthree to start researching with Urahara immediately, Senken's army is nearly ready and his first target: Karakura Town" explained Ichigo.

"We're on it" said Tatsuki leaving with the others but Keigo stopped for a second and turned to face Ichigo.

"What's eating you Keigo?" asked Ichigo.

"Ichigo I want the truth, are you and the others just as much afraid of Senken as we are?" asked Keigo in a serious tone.

"If you want the truth then yes, I'm not sure of the Espada he's recruiting but Senken's in a league of his own" explained Ichigo.

"Thanks" said Keigo smiling and took off.

"I guess we better get back" said Kenrichi.

"Not yet we still have to update my family on the situation" said Ichigo leaving.

"I'm starting to feel your human feelings are getting in the way of your job Ichigo" said Kenrichi crossing his arms.

"You're one to talk, after all I believe these feellings can actually give us strength" said Ichigo.

"Alright then Ichigo lead on" said Kenrichi as he followed Ichigo.

oOo

(Hueco Mundo-Old Las Noches Palace)

"Ah so many hollows so little time, but for now it's good to kick back and see the stench of failure surrounding this old heap of junk called a palace" said Senken walking up and down the halls of Aizen's old kingdom.

"Hm interesting a new person seeking Aizen's old seat of power has appeared" said a voice that was literally hidden in the shadows.

"So tell me when are you going to stop hiding in the shadows" said Senken smiling.

"Forgive me I was not hiding from you, I was merely observing your actions" said the voice as a large four armed hollow covered in claw-like nails manifested from the shadows.

"And who might you be?" asked Senken snickering.

"Oscuridad….Oscuridad Riesgo, I'm also known as the dimensional hollow due to my masterful manipulation of alternate dimensions as well as the garganta gate" explained Oscuridad in a solemn and emotionless tone.

"Hm interesting, I'll give you a shot" said Senken pointing his finger at the multi-armed hollow.

"Thank you" said Oscuridad as the beam engulfed him and reappeared as an arrancar.

"Return to my palace in the Menos Forest" ordered Senken.

"Yes master" said Oscuridad as he sank beneath the floor.

"Six down and four to go I think I'll see if I can find a suitable 3rd Espada up here then I'll return to the forest for the rest" said Senken leaving the palace.

oOo

(Human World-Karakura Town, Kurosaki Clinic)

"Hey everyone I'm home" said Karin walking through the door.

"Welcome home Kaaarin!" yelled Isshin as he pounced at Karin.

"Get a hobby dad" said Karin punching Isshin's lights out.

"How was your training?" asked Isshin in a more serious tone as he recovered.

"Good I've mastered Ryūhime's abilities the best I can I just hope it'll be enough" said Karinin a sigh.

"It'll have to be, we're running short on time before Senken and his arrancars move in on Karakura oh and by the way you've got some followers" said Isshin looking out the window and saw Ichigo and Kenrichi approaching the clinic.

"Ya I know dad I wanted them to follow me" said Karin looking at the door as it slid open.

"So you knew we were following you and yet you allowed us to continue the chase, very risky gamble Karin" said Ichigo entering with Kenrichi.

"Oh and you wouldn't have done the same Ichigo" said Karin smirking.

"Right, anyway we're here to tell you that Senken's plan is going at a faster rate than we planned and he could make an opening strike against Karakura at any time now" explained Ichigo.

"I'll be ready for him" said Karin.

"Good then we're off" said Ichigo heading out the door.

"Can't you stay at least the night Ichigo?" asked Karin in a moody tone.

"Sorry sis as much as I would like to the Head Captain's going to chew me out enough as it is" said Ichigo rubbing the back of his head.

"And you don't want to cross him on a bad day Karin trust me" said Kenrichi as the two Captains left.

"Ichigo wait" said Isshin catching his son.

"Ya what is it dad?" asked Ichigo in a calm tone.

"I want you to know I'm pround of you son" said Isshin smiling.

"Thanks dad" said Ichigo smiling.

"Oh and before I forget this is for the road" said Isshin punching Ichigo in the gut causing him to keel over.

"What the hell dad!" yelled Ichigo in a seriously annoyed tone.

"Can't have you going soft boy, but there is something else Ichigo" said Isshin as his tone changed from cheery to serious in an instant.

"Ya what is it?" asked Ichigo recovering from the pain.

"Be careful this whole situation is getting so dangerous than many of us might not survive this" said Isshin placig his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Right" said Ichigo in a determined tone.

oOo

(Hueco Mundo-Surface)

"It seems there's barely any hollows left here on the surface I guess it's because most of them have been called down below to take part in the Civil War" said Senken walking through the shifting desert.

"Look sisters we have new prey" said one of four bird-like hollows that were floating high above the ground below.

"Let's get him now while his guard is down" said another.

"Or better yet lets charge him all at once" said the third.

"Have you fine young ladies made up your minds or should I try attacking you" said Senken smiling.

"So you knew we were watching you, you're quite perceptive and arrogant for a human" said the leader.

"I'm no human" said Senken manifesting his swords, jumped up in front of the hollow birds and swiftly cut the leader down.

"Sister Arpía!" yelled the three followers.

"So you four featherheads are sisters huh well it's as they say, birds of a feather die together!" yelled Senken swinging down on the three bird hollows only to have his arm engulfed by a sudden fireball.

"Sister!" yelled the three bird hollows in a panic.

"You three stay back this man is very dangerous" said Arpía trying to catch her breath.

"So your abilities are fire based that's very interesting" said Senken as he watched his arm crumble to ash.

"It'll be hard for you to fight with just one arm now finish this girls" ordered Arpía.

"Yes sister" said the three female bird hollows as they charged Senken at once.

"Oh so wrong" said Senken as he quickly regrew his arm and picked up where he left off by cutting down the three birds and injured them severely.

"Sisters!" yelled Arpía in a shrill voice.

"Now that I've clipped their wings it's time to finish it" said Senken as he charged at the wounded birds.

"Wait stop now!" yelled yelled Arpía as she used the last bit of her strength to stand between Senken and her sisters.

"You would sacrifice yourself for these creatures" said Senken lowering his blade.

"Yes because they are my family and I would risk my life to protect them" said Arpía in a determined tone.

"Very well then I'll give you the strength needed to truly protect them" said Senken in a deceptive tone as he blasted the four hollow sisters with his arrancarification beam.

"What have you done?" asked Arpía and her sisters

"First let me apoligize for how ruthless behaviour I just had to see if my decision was correct and I'm glad I was"explained Senken in a fake sincere tone.

"What are you talking about?" asked Arpía.

"I'll explain everything but first introductions are in order, I am Senken Fujin, my goal is simple; reform the Espada to bring order to this world and destroy all others" explained Senken as his tone of voice changed.

"Then We'll join you in this quest, my name as you may know is Arpía Jamás and these arte my sisters Milanesa, Níspera and Mismo" said Arpía as she introduced herself and her sisters.

"Arpía Jamás you will hereby be known as Espada #3 now tell me how can I go about ending this futile civil war?" asked Senken.

"Try finding Siglo Deterioro, he's the current commander of the Old Ressistance Forces in the war but be careful his powers are identical to the time manipulation abilities of Baraggan Luisenbarn, he's arrogant though and believes he will succeed the old leader the moment he wins the war" explained Milanesa.

"Thanks for the warning for now return to my palace in the Menos Forest" ordered Senken.

"Yes master" said the bird-like arrancar sinking beneath the sand.

"Well I think it's time I gave this Hollow Commander a friendly visit" said Senken smiling as he sunk beneath the sand.

oOo

(Human World, Karakura Town-Urahara Shop)

"Kiskue I've looked through all these documents you've compiled and I haven't seen one clue to help us" said Tatsuki flipping through some scientific notes.

"Actually this might be something, in all these notes one word has been mentioned over and over again Urahaea and that word is hollow" said Mizuiro pointing at certain sections.

"Well that's obvious after all the hogyoku's power is based around hollows" said Keigo flippig through his own notes.

"I know but it's mentioning the word like the spiritual makeup of a hollow could also be the key to destroying it" said Mizuiro in a shocked tone.

"If that's the case then the oinly chance we have to finish this is to extract the essance from the first arrancar that comes to Karakura, it's a dangerous gamble but it's the only chance we have" explained Kisuke.

"Right" said the three friends at once.

oOo

(Soul Society, Sereitei-Kuchiki Family Manor)

"So Ichigo, Rukia what's the purpose behind this unexpected visit?" asked Byakuya walking through the Kuchiki Family Manor with Renji at his side.

"It's nice to see you too brother but we're here to ask you for a favor" said Rukia following her brother with Izuru at her side.

"What kind of a favor?" asked Byakuya as he and Renji stopped walking and faced their two fellow Captains and Lieutenants.

"We need access to the Kuchiki Clan Records because after your attempt to seal Senken away we feel those sealing techniques are the only way to slow him down long enough for Kisuke to destroy his heart; The hogyoku" said Ichigo.

"Did you put him up to this Rukia?" asked Renji crossing his arms.

"Does it really matter, the fact is Senken just won't let us destroy his heart, he needs a distraction to take his mind off our target" explained Ichigo.

"Translation, he got roped into doing this by my Captain" said Izuru whispering in Momo's ear causing the two Lieutenants to giggle.

"Something amusing?" asked Rukia in a rather scary tone.

"No, nothing Captain" said Izuru in a scared tone as he and Momo straightened their stance.

"Well Captain what do you think?" asked Renji.

"I'll do as you request but I expect the Head Captain to be told of this plan" said Byakuya in his usual strict tone.

"Already done" said Ichigo

"Then let's begin" said Byakuya leading everyone into the Kuchiki library.

oOo

(Hueco Mundo-Civil War Zone, Siglo's Base Camp)

"Tambien Garra, Leona Pata, Fenix Ala, Rayo Huelga, El Ray Toroso and Trasgo Cien reporting in sir" said Tambien and his group reporting to Siglo.

"Well fools what do you have for me?" asked Siglo in an angered tone.

"Sir it appears a third party has gotten involved in the war but he's not killing hollows, rather he's transforming them into arrancar and bringing them under his control we have reason to believe he's only going after the strongest hollows so we might be next on his recruitment drive" said Leona Pata.

"Then I say we put a stop to this before it affects our chances of winning this war!" yelled Siglo slamming his fist on the table.

"I'm doing this to end this stupid war" said a familiar blood thirsty voice from outside the tent.

"Damn you to hell, I'll turn you to dust for this" said Siglo exiting the tent with his men to find his soldiers dead and Senken standing over their bloodied corpses.

"I'd like to see you try, I'm an immortal being" said Senken raising his swords.

"Everyone stand back, I'm going to use it" said Siglo as purple smoke formed in his hands.

"Yes commander" said El Ray as he and the others headed back inside the tent.

"So you intend to face me alone huh, you know many hollows have made that mistake and in the end they all subjected themselves to my will, by the way my name is Senken Fujin" said Senken holding his swords out in front of Siglo's face.

"I assure you that will come to an end here and now Senken Fujin, Eterno Intervalo!" yelled Siglo as he surrounded himself and Senken in a black void surrounded by clocks.

"Welcome to the time void a place where your movements become five times slower, I normally use this on Soul Reapers to counter their flash step but the fact you were able to take out my forces tells me you're a fast mover" said Siglo.

"You're going to need more than that!" yelled Senken walking casually towards Siglo.

"What the hell you should be moving slower than tat what the hell is going on!" said Siglo in an agitated tone.

"You don't see it but your technique has actually worked just not in the way you hoped" said Senken as he walked up to Siglo.

"Are you trying to tell me that you're really so fast that my technique has only caused you to walk?" yelled Siglo.

"That's exactly what I'm saying but what I'm offering you is a chance to have your power enhanced to it's fullest potential all you have to do is serve me" said Senken in his usual cocky tone.

"Go to Hell!" yelled Siglo firing his decay beam at Senken which hit his chest, revealing the hogyoku.

What in the hell, who or what is he?" asked Siglo in his mind.

"Surprised, allow me to explain, I am neither human nor Soul Reaper but rather a physical manifestation of the hogyoku's will so as long as it remains I can not be harmed, so as you can see I am a true perfect being" explained Senken as the gaping hole in his chest healed.

"A real freak is what you are but I won't let you claim what should be rightfully mine!" yelled Siglo charging at Senken.

"You just don't get it I can't be killed" said Senken in a more bloodthirsty tone as he cut down Siglo with both his swords causing the time void to dissipate.

"Commander!" yelled Siglo's subordinates as they rushed to his side.

"Now that he's out of commission I offer you fools the same deal, I really think you should consider it" said Senken glaring at the subordinates.

"Like hell we will" said Fenix ans he and the others barricaded their leader.

"Wait you fools" said Siglo getting up from his injuries.

"But boss your injured" said Rayo in a sympathetic tone.

"I said shut up, alright Senken we surrender our power to you but be wary I'll be sure to take you out the first chance I get" said Siglo in an angry tone.

"I wouldn't expect anything less Espada #2 Siglo Deterioro" said Senken as he transformed them into arrancars

"I'll be watching you Senken" said Siglo as he and his subordinates left for the palace.

"You can try, hm what's this…a spider thread, interesting this is worth checking out" said Senken following the line of thread into a cave.

(Soul Society, Seireitei)

*Squad 10 Barracks*

"Oh Captain" said Rangiku in her usual chipper tone.

"What is it Rangiku?" asked Toshiro in a sigh while rubbing his temple.

"You have a visitor" said Rangiku pointing to Karin standing in the doorway.

"Karin, what are you doing here I thought you would still be back home?" asked Toshiro.

"I did but Kisuke and my dad said they couldn't teach me anything else so they suggested I continue my training here in the Soul Society" explained Karin.

"So why come to me?" asked Toshiro.

"Because I figured that since I'm here I should undergo some sort of Kidō but I need a teacher" said Karin.

"And you were hoping I could teach you" said Toshiro with a proud look on his face.

"No not really I was hoping you actually knew someone who could help teach me" said Karin which caused Toshiro to become annoyed and Rangiku to giggle.

"Fine well there's only one person I know who would be a perfect teacher for you, her name is Momo Hinamori but there's something you should probably know about her" explained Toshiro.

"What's that?" aked Karin.

"She's the Lieutenant of Squad 5" explained Rangiku snickering.

"My brother's Squad that's just great I guarantee you he won't let me live this down" said Karin heading for the door.

"Just endure Karin" said Toshiro smiling.

"Thanks oh and Toshiro, your cute when your angered" said Karin smiling as she left.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya" said Toshiro under his breath.

"You like her don't you Captain" said Rangiku snickering.

"Don't you have paperwork to do Rangiku?" asked Toshiro.

"Oh right" said Rangiku turning to her paperwork but continuously looked up at her Captain's embarrassed face.

*Squad 5 Barracks*

"That's it men when you attack do it with your full force and when you defend use your opponents body against him" said Ichigo commanding his men during a training session.

"Don't you think their working a little too hard Captain" said Momo in a worried tone.

"I wouldn't even try to change his mind Momo my brother has a very thick skull" said Karin entering the compound.

"Karin what are you doing here?" asked Ichigo in a surprised tone.

"Kisuke sent me here after he said I needed further training and even though he didn't specify in what category of combat I had a feeling he meant Kidō which is why I need to borrow your Lieutenant brother but only if you'd be willing to teach me Momo" said Karin.

"I'd be happy to Karin but let's take our training to the the Shinō Academy" said Momo leaving.

"Right"said Karin following suit.

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to turn into a girl fest between those two, oh well at least she's going to make at least one 'female' friend" said Ichigo returning to training his men.

oOo

(Hueco Mundo-Menos Forest)

*Cave of Fangs*

"I'm starting tothink that this cave is indeed home to some sort of spider-like hollows" said Senken as he walked down the cave's dark depths with cobwebs and spider thread at everyturn.

Hm what's this stranger doing here?" asked a lone spider hollow watching Senken from the shadows.

"It appears I'm being watched but I'll play along for now" said Senken in his mind as he continued walking until the spider hollow jumped in front of him.

"I know you saw me so why didn't you do or say anything?" asked the spider hollow in an agitated tone.

"Let's just say I like to test the hollows I intend to recruit into the Espada ranks" explained Senken.

"I knew it you're a bringer of war and destruction, the same elements that plunged my kind to near extinction" said the spider hollow in a solemn but angered tone.

"You're saying that you're the last spider hollow in existence?" asked Senken in an amazed tone.

"Yes at one point this cave flourished with spider hollows, we were a solitary group that kept to ourselves and never got involved in conflict of any kind unless it was to feed upon the spirit energy of other hollows to sustain ourselves, then came that fateful day when the Soul Reapers arrived…" explained the spider hollow lowering his defenses.

"I can take a real good guess at what they did stranger but please go on" said Senken listening in.

"They raided this cave and killed everyone in sight leaving me the sole survivor, I escaped to one of our underground burrows where I hid like a coward until the destruction was over" explained the spider hollow.

"I understand your pain and even though you've sworn yourself to never fight again what if I were to tell you I could give you the chance to extract justice from the Soul Reapers" explained Senken.

"What's your name stranger?" asked the spider.

"Senken Fujin now you" said Senken introducing himself.

"My name is Ochocientos Colmillo and what kind of power are you offering?" asked Ochocientos.

"I can make you into an arrancar, I'm even willing to give you the title of Espada #1 which will give you the authority to command the others and I guarantee we'll end up in conflict with the Soul Reapers" explained Senken.

"Then do it, give me the power" said Ochocientos surrendering himself.

"Here we go" said Senken firing his arrancarification beam at Ochocientos.

"The power…It's so invigorating!" yelled Ochocientos as he re-emerged as an arrancar.

"You know what to do" said Senken snickering.

"Yes Lord Senken" said Ochocientos exiting the cave at high speed and headed for the palace.

"One more to go, ahahahahaha" said Senken laughing evily while leaving the cave.

(Soul Society-Seireitei)

*Shinō Academy*

"Alright Karin I'm amazed at how well you picked up on everything shall we first off Hadō spells" instructed Momo.

"Right, Hadō 31 Shakahō, Red Flame Cannon!" yelled Karin firing the red energy ball up in the air.

"Okay now try Hadō #12" instructed Momo as she stood back out of the line of fire.

"Right, Hadō #12 Fushibi" said Karin raising her hand in the air as a bright orange Kidō net surrounded her then disappeared.

"last but not least, Hadō #1 Sho" instructed Momo.

"Hadō #1 Shō!" yelled Karin firing a thrusting blast of energy at a target, breaking it.

"Very good and I assume you remember the Bakudō spells I taught you" said Momo.

"All too well, Bakudō #9 Hōrin and Bakudō #37 Tsuriboshi" explained Karin.

"Then you are ready" said Momo smiling.

"Thamks Momo" said Karin sitting down.

"Tell me something Karin did Kisuke really send you here?" asked Momo in a curious tone.

"No I came on my own and the reason I lied is simply because this is something I had to do on my own" explained Karin.

"I understand all to well, everyone from your fellow humans to us Soul Reapers have been trying to prepare for the day when Senken will return and I guarantee it will turn into a blood bath" said Momo in a sigh.

"All we have to do is pray but that aside I got to ask Momo is anything going on between you and Toshiro?" asked Karin which caused Momo to blush.

"If your trying to say I'm in love with him then the answer is yes Karin but I've decided not to persue such feelings" said Momo in a calm tone.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude" said Karin.

"Don't be in fact ever since he met you Karin you're the only one he talks about and especially now that you've gained a grasp on your Soul Reaper powers" explained Momo.

"Man this is one seriously twisted and awkward love triangle" said Karin scratching the side of her nose.

"Ya but hey that doesn't mean we still can't be friends" said Momo smiling.

"I'd like that so what can you tell me about Toshiro?" asked Karin smiling back.

"Well he always wants to be addressed by Captain Hitsugaya and as you learned he hates it when people call him a grade schooler" said Momo giggling.

"Ya that much was obvious" said Karin laughing.

*The two girls went on talking about Toshiro for twenty minutes most of the time giggling away*

oOo

(Hueco Mundo-Menos Forest)

"One last hollow and then the Espada will return" said Senken walking through the Menos Forest until he heard large rumbling noises.

"Die, Die, Die you dumb bastards!" yelled a hollow with enlarged arms as he swept through a fighting force of Vasto Lordes with just his bare hands.

"Retreat!" yelled the leader as the group of hollows retreated.

"Cowards" said the enraged hollow spitting on the ground.

"Impressive display big guy" said Senken walking towards the large fisted hollow while clapping his hands.

"You want some of this?" asked the hollow in an arrogant tone.

"No I only come to offer you more power in exchange for your service to me as Espada #0, trust me it's a lot more glamorous than I make it sound" said Senken grinning.

"Will I get to crush people under my foot?" asked the hollow.

"Yes and more so" said Senken grinning.

"Thyen sign me up the name's Arruinador Autoridad what's yours?" asked Arruinador.

"It's Senken Fujin and welcome to the fold" said Senken firing his arrancarification beam trsnsforming him into an arrancar.

"You know where to find me" said Arruinador going to the palace.

"And with that the Espada have been reformed" said Senken returning to New Las Noches.

*New Las Noches-Main Throne Room*

"This World is now under my complete control" said Senken in his mind sitting on his throne and holding up a red wine glass while looking down on the vast amounts of arrancar and espada he assembled.

(Soul Society-Seireitei)

"Come at us with everything you got Senken Fujin" said everyone in their thoughts.


End file.
